Decalage
by sangdelicorne
Summary: Un tueur en série se fait un devoir de supprimer les américains qui viennent à Londres conclure de gros marchés. Le nouveau directeur d'Interpol, Derek Morgan, s'en inquiète. Une fois encore, Lestrade compte sur Sherlock Holmes pour le sortir de ce mauvais pas. - Crossover Criminal Minds - Sherlock/Derek Participation au Challenge Univers Alternatif du Collectif NONAME
1. Chapter 1 Découverte

Ni les personnages d' "Esprits criminels", ni ceux de "Sherlock" ne m'appartiennent. Les premiers appartiennent à Jeff Davis, les seconds à leur créateur, Sir Conan Doyle et puis à Marc Gatiss et Steven Moffat qui en ont fait l'adaptation.

La fanfiction n'est qu'un partage entre auteurs et lecteurs. Je n'en tire nul bénéfice.

.

.

Texte écrit dans le cadre du Challenge mensuel du Collectif NONAME: rassemblement d'auteurs qui encourage l'échange et la solidarité entre auteurs et lecteurs. N'hésitez pas à participer à leurs défis et à laisser une petite trace de votre passage.

Thème du défi de juillet : univers alternatif

.

* * *

.

.

"La vie s'arrête lorsque la peur de l'inconnu est plus forte que l'élan."

(Hafid Aggoune)

.

.

 **Chapitre 1. Découverte**

.

.

Sherlock délaisse son éprouvette afin de répondre au bip-bip persistant de son téléphone portable. C'est le troisième message en une demi heure. Ils consistent en peu de mots à vrai dire, le premier dit « Besoin de toi immédiatement », le second : « Enquête en cours. Où es-tu ? » et enfin l'ultime, trahissant l'agacement croissant de Greg, n'en contient plus qu'un seul en majuscules : « URGENT ». Il esquisse un bref sourire. Il espère ces coups de fil depuis trois jours. Le bureau londonien d'Interpol vient une fois de plus de changer de dirigeant et, avec les meurtres en série commis sur des ressortissants américains ces dernières semaines, il était évident que le superviseur allait faire du zèle. Que Greg serait mis au pied du mur et n'aurait qu'une solution : l'appeler. Il avait toutefois estimé son attente à plus de cinq jours. Manifestement, le nouveau boss est un rapide.

C'est parfait, il s'ennuie seul au 221B, Baker Street. Bien que John ne soit plus là, il a renoncé définitivement à son amie blanche et même aux patchs de nicotine. Cette investigation tombe à pic et lui rappelle que la vie a du bon. Il ne perd pas de temps. Repoussant son expérience aux calendes grecques, il empoigne une veste légère et dévale les escaliers.

.

Installé dans le fauteuil en face du lieutenant Lestrade, le grand Américain patiente. Arrivé lundi, il se remet à peine du décalage horaire. Il adresse une œillade complice au sergent Sally Donovan qui dépose devant lui une tasse de café. En passant une main dans ses cheveux d'un geste qu'elle veut sensuel, elle sourit avant de sortir rapidement. Dans le couloir, il la voit intercepter son patron qui revient avec les dossiers qu'il lui a demandés et profite de l'occasion pour envoyer un unième SMS à son détective génie qui se fait désirer. Oui. Ils en ont un aussi. Certainement, un quelconque binoclard coincé, bourré de diplômes divers et d'idées préconçues. Il n'y a qu'un seul et unique Pretty Boy. Il pense à son ami, à Garcia, aux autres, toute l'équipe qu'il a laissée derrière lui. Il n'a pas choisi de prendre ce poste, regrette de les abandonner mais ce n'était plus pareil. Depuis le départ de Prentiss, la mort de Gideon et celle toute récente de Rossi, il n'avait plus le même feu. Peut-être que cette promotion est une bonne chose après tout. Dans sa précipitation, elle a mal fermé la porte et il entend l'échange entre le chef du service et sa subordonnée.

— Vous téléphonez encore au taré, reproche la métisse.

— Suffit, Sally ! Arrêtez donc de tourner en rond et nous n'en aurons pas besoin, s'exclame son supérieur d'un ton agacé. Cela vous étoufferait de reconnaître que c'est lui, à chaque fois, qui nous sort des mauvais pas ?

— Depuis que John n'est plus avec lui, il est pire qu'auparavant, persiste la femme. Si c'est possible.

— Il se montre imbuvable, c'est vrai. Il a ses raisons, vous le provoquez perpétuellement.

Lestrade la plante là. Manifestement nerveux, il lui donne l'épaisse farde sans un mot. Il n'est pas le bienvenu. Il sait par Emily qui l'a briéfé avant sa visite que Scotland Yard piétine lamentablement en cette enquête. Il ignore pourquoi leur génie de la déduction ne travaille pas avec eux à temps plein. Il n'est qu'un consultant extérieur et n'est sollicité par Scotland Yard qu'en cas d'extrême nécessité. Six ressortissants américains assassinés n'en constituaient pas une jusqu'à présent.

C'est à l'expression soulagée de son vis-à-vis qu'il comprend que le détective est enfin là. La porte vitrée est poussée de façon énergique. Il n'a pas frappé. Ils se dévisagent. Son métier lui a appris à ne pas imaginer les gens. À ne se fier qu'à ses yeux. À ses observations. Pourtant, il est surpris. Il est plus jeune qu'il ne l'avait cru. Il a un air dédaigneux qu'il voudrait impénétrable en un beau visage froid. Holmes debout, lui assis, l'Anglais en profite afin de le toiser. _Pas de ça avec moi, mon coco_ , pense-t-il. Au fond des iris gris, il lit la fragilité des génies incompris. Reid a eu ce même regard tourmenté pendant longtemps. Il avait vingt trois ans lorsqu'il a atterri au département des sciences du comportement du FBI à Quantico. Peu à peu, il a perdu son air apeuré, a pris confiance. L'équipe est sa famille. Celui-ci doit avoir presque son âge, il a eu le temps de se forger une solide carapace. Devenir un solitaire qui ne veut ni lien, ni ami. S'il faut en croire l'officier Donovan, il y a parfaitement réussi.

— Derek Morgan

Il se lève et lui tend la main. L'autre hésite puis la prend fermement.

.

Sherlock envisage l'afro-américain dressé devant lui. Il s'attendait à un fonctionnaire près de la retraite, bedonnant, soufflant comme un phoque asthmatique et souffrant de sciatique. On en est loin. Homme de terrain, sans l'ombre d'un doute. Il y a en son regard incisif qui le scrute avec beaucoup d'acuité une grande intelligence. De la beauté. C'est un beau mâle également. Oui.

— Ancien profileur, assène-t-il. Homme de terrain. Sport de combat. Sans attache sentimentale. Un désir de plaire jamais assouvi. Vous avez un chien. Arrivé depuis moins de quarante huit heures, vous subissez encore le contrecoup du décalage horaire. Vous êtes ouvert, vous privilégiez les relations humaines et croyez à la famille et à l'amitié. Vous avez quitté Quantico parce que...

— Cela suffit, le coupe-t-il brièvement. Je ne suis pas là pour ça. Vous avez raison, reconnaît-t-il afin de ne pas se l'aliéner. C'est brillant.

Le consultant lui adresse un coup d'œil stupéfait. Une brève étincelle d'intérêt s'allume en ses prunelles. Il pince les lèvres avant de reprendre une attitude des plus distantes. Il l'a atteint. En quoi ?

— Où en êtes vous ? lance-t-il à Lestrade.

— Nulle part, avoue ce dernier. Sept cadavres et pas le commencement d'une piste.

— Sept ! s'exclame Morgan qui feuillette le dossier. Il n'y a là que six victimes mentionnées.

— Lorsque Murray Evanner a été assassiné il y a trois nuits, il n'était pas seul. Il s'offrait du bon temps avec une compagne disons éphémère. Son épouse est député du Connecticut. Nous avons préféré être discrets.

Discrétion ? Voilà qui ressemble peu à Lestrade. Dans l'esprit de Sherlock flotte l'image de son frère.

— Une call-girl, constate-t-il tranquillement. Je veux les examiner.

Le policier se lève aussitôt. Morgan les suit. Il ne peut qu'entendre la remarque insultante de l'officier Donovan claironnée à voix haute sur leur passage. Et la réponse.

— Le psychopathe va voir des macchabées. C'est l'unique chose qui le fasse jouir, clame-t-elle méprisante.

Il identifie un léger raidissement de le maintien de Holmes.

— L'épouse d'Anderson est de nouveau rentrée à la maison. Pas de chance, Donovan. Vous serez éternellement la roue de secours.

Un hoquet indigné salue sa riposte. Il ne la plaint pas. Cette femme sue la jalousie par tous les pores de la peau. Rappelé à son bureau à peine en était-il sorti, Lestrade les laisse. Non sans l'avoir rassuré sur le fait qu'il va se libérer au plus vite. Il rattrape l'élégante silhouette longiligne. C'est qu'il a de l'allure le British. Un peu cabotin, un peu provocant. Il s'impose à ses côtés calquant son pas sur le sien sans difficultés.

.

— Bonjour Molly. Comment vas-tu ? demande Holmes à la légiste qui les accueille avec un air ravi.

Il l'embrasse du bout des lèvres avant de la lui présenter, avec un ou deux compliments en prime. Elle rougit et le couve de regards énamourés. Apparemment, il sait y faire avec la gente féminine. Quand il le veut.

— La prostituée d'abord, lui enjoint-il.

— Bien sûr, dit-elle en ouvrant un des compartiments et en faisant glisser le chariot supportant une forme sous un drap blanc. Ne touchez à rien ! Une tasse de thé ?

— Volontiers, dit son accompagnateur. Je suis persuadé que tu nous trouveras quelques scones. Souffrant toujours du décalage horaire, Monsieur Morgan n'a pu manger au déjeuner et est affamé.

Il a faim ? Il se marre. Que mijote-t-il ?

— Bien sûr. J'y vais. Ne touchez à rien !

Cela parait être les seules paroles cohérentes qu'elle arrive à prononcer en face du détective qui manifestement lui fait un certain effet. Dès son départ, avec un petit sourire en coin, celui-ci s'empare des notes de la légiste et tourne autour du cadavre. Après avoir enfilé des gants, il le palpe à plusieurs reprises, soulève un bras, une cheville dans le but d'observer tel ou tel point décrit dans le rapport. Lui le regarde opérer. Il a des gestes sûrs, précis. Tout est maîtrisé. Pour Holmes, la dépouille n'a rien d'humain. Elle n'est qu'une pièce d'un puzzle à reconstituer. Bien qu'il ne l'approuve pas, il comprend mieux la remarque de Donovan. La porte s'entrebâille sur un homme entre deux âges qui fuit dès qu'il voit le consultant.

— Anderson. Il ne fait pas bon dire la vérité, lâche ce dernier à qui rien ne semble échapper malgré qu'il n'ait pas levé la tête du cuir chevelu qu'il examine avec soin.

— Pourquoi elle ? interroge-t-il.

Il soupire, agacé.

— Élémentaire, non ? Elle n'est qu'un dommage collatéral. Le coupable a probablement été moins minutieux en ce qui la concerne, comptant qu'on s'attardera peu sur la mort d'une call-girl alors que nous avons sur les bras d'importants et surtout riches personnages.

A son tour, Morgan tend la main vers le dossier qu'il a posé sur les jambes. Flavia Deasary, vingt-quatre ans, étudiante, assassinée à son domicile par un ou des inconnus lors d'un cambriolage qui a dérapé. Découverte par sa colocataire lorsque celle-ci est rentrée de week-end. Ils ont tout mis en place très vite, songe-t-il. Les parents vivant dans le nord de l'Écosse sont prévenus. Ils ne seront jamais au courant que leur enfant chérie se prostituait. Ce n'est pas plus mal. La sonnerie d'un téléphone résonne. Holmes sort son portable, hésite à renvoyer l'appel avant de se décider à décrocher.

— John ? La petite famille va bien ?

— ...

— Non. Désolé. Je suis sur une affaire.

— ...

— John, j'ai dit non. Je ne suis pas libre.

— ...

— Nous n'en sommes qu'au début.

— ...

— Non. Je travaille avec un profileur américain.

— ...

— Oui.

— ...

— Je l'ignore, John.

— ...

— Un tueur en série, oui.

— ...

— Remets mon bonjour à Mary et embrasse mon filleul de ma part.

Il éteint le smartphone avant de l'enfouir en sa poche d'un geste nerveux.

.

Ils ne quittent la morgue que deux heures plus tard. Lestrade n'y est pas venu. A ses côtés, Holmes fait un tour sur lui-même en une gracieuse envolée, il inspire l'air ambiant avec un grand soupir de satisfaction. Ses boucles brunes reviennent sur son front. Tout son corps dit qu'il sait son regard sur lui.

— Je vous emmène manger un bout ? lui propose-t-il.

Le consultant le fixe horrifié.

— J'ai une enquête à résoudre, dit-il d'un ton passionné.

Il a fait la même réponse à ce John lors de leur conversation.

— Pourquoi le prélèvement de peau ?

— Elle est cyanosée. Je veux en connaître la cause.

— Vous auriez pu demander une analyse au labo de Scotland Yard.

— Ou le faire moi-même, rétorque-t-il. Ce sera rapide et je serai sûr du résultat. Bonsoir.

Avec l'élégance qui parait le caractériser en toute chose, il hèle un taxi et l'abandonne là, au bord du trottoir.

.

Absorbé par la prise en main de l'équipe londonienne, Morgan n'a pas vu les jours passer. Assis derrière son bureau, le nez sur son agenda, il réalise qu'une semaine s'est enfuie discrètement. Emily repartira à Washington à la fin du mois, il n'a pas une minute à perdre. L'interphone grésille, il appuie sur la touche machinalement. Déjà des habitudes.

— Monsieur Holmes voudrait vous voir, Monsieur.

Il n'a eu de nouvelles ni de Scotland Yard ni du détective. Il a énormément ouï au sujet de ce dernier et pas que du bien. Si l'on vante son efficacité sur le terrain, sa manière d'être gêne. Sa muflerie. Ses grossièretés. Ses éternelles provocations. Sa vie personnelle aussi. Beaucoup les évoquent, lui et son acolyte, le docteur John Watson, comme un couple. Ils vivaient ensemble dans tous les cas. Si Sherlock est gay sans l'ombre d'un doute, la nature de leur relation lui échappe. Colocataires ? Amis ? Amants ? Compagnons de vie ? Peu probable. Holmes qui avait feint son propre suicide pour sauver ses proches a disparu deux ans. A son retour, il a trouvé le médecin fiancé. Le mariage a bien eu lieu. Holmes y assistait en temps que témoin et meilleur ami du marié. L'ancien militaire, tireur d'élite, faisant preuve de courage et de sang froid en toutes circonstances, compagnons des bons et des mauvais moments est maintenant père d'un petit garçon de deux ans et bientôt d'un second. Holmes semble le tenir à l'écart et a repris ses enquêtes en solitaire. Certainement un peu amer. Un peu blessé. Pourtant John Watson apporte le témoignage qu'il peut travailler en tandem.

— Faites entrer.

C'est un inconnu qui est face à lui. Plus âgé que Sherlock Holmes, il est tellement solennel, tellement anglais dans son costume trois pièces ligné, avec sa cravate, sa pochette de soie écarlates et, évidemment, le parapluie noir que tout gentleman se doit d'avoir, qu'il en rit intérieurement. Son air condescendant fait place à un sourire quelque peu obséquieux. Un politicien, c'est évident. Il retrouve en lui le regard gris acéré du détective. Mycroft Holmes sans doute ou le pouvoir occulte du gouvernement britannique. Selon la rumeur, un homme dangereux.

— Vous espériez mon frère, constate-t-il après s'être présenté et lui avoir serré la main.

— Je ne connaissais pas d'autre Holmes, répond-il de façon évasive.

Même si oui, il doit l'avouer, il apprécierait revoir le détective qui l'intrigue, il n'en laisse rien paraître. Ne jamais donner à son vis-à-vis un moyen de pression sur lui, même infime, car il s'en servira sans aucun remord.

— Mon frère, Monsieur Morgan, est un être extraordinaire mais fragile, commence-t-il en s'installant dans le fauteuil réservé aux visiteurs.

.

Dès le départ de Mycroft Holmes, il appelle la secrétaire, lui demande d'annuler ses rendez-vous. A titre privé, il contacte Garcia à Quantico et lui confie quelques recherches. Trente minutes plus tard, il débarque à Scotland Yard dans le service de Lestrade. Une heure plus tard, il gravit derrière le policier les marches qui mènent à l'appartement du détective consultant au 221B, Baker Street.

.

— Vous me plaisez beaucoup, Derek Morgan, murmure Mycroft Holmes en éteignant son écran vidéo et en faisant glisser devant celui-ci, le tableau de grand maître qui le dissimule. Vraiment beaucoup. Anthéa, introduisez Sir Robert.

.

.

.

.


	2. Chapter 2 Double Moriarty

.

.

 **Chapitre 2. Double Moriarty**

.

.

Il entend une course dans l'escalier. Vont-ils lui foutre la paix ? John d'abord qui se refuse à comprendre qu'il a besoin de prendre ses distances avec son bonheur. Avec la vie étriquée où il a l'air de si bien s'épanouir. Est-il jaloux ? Oui, assurément. John n'est pas gay, n'est-ce-pas ? Non. Définitivement non. Il a donc relégué dans un méandre de son esprit les idées dérangeantes qui l'assaillaient parfois lorsque le matin, ensemble, ils prenaient le petit déjeuner sur un coin de table. Le jour de son mariage, il a cadenassé cette chambre de son palais mental et il en a jeté la clef.

Les pas se rapprochent. On en arrive à Greg qui grimpe, pressé, les dernières marches. Il s'est montré un ami fidèle après son retour. Un confident même en ses moments les plus noirs juste avant et après l'union de John. Il a fini par l'apprécier. Ils sont devenus proches. Ils sortent régulièrement boire un pot, fêter la fin d'une enquête. Il a été chez lui au barbecue qu'il avait organisé à son anniversaire. Il a fait la connaissance de Liza sa femme, de l'aînée de ses filles et de son compagnon. Le temps peu à peu accomplit son œuvre. Plus de trois ans ont passé depuis sa renaissance. John lui manque, pourtant il a accepté que cette époque là soit révolue.

— Greg, soupire-t-il sans ouvrir les yeux. Ferme la porte.

— Sherlock. Sors de ton palais mental ! Écoute-moi.

— Laisse-moi. J'ai trop peu d'éléments pour assembler les pièces, gronde-t-il. Fais-toi du thé.

— Tu as mangé au moins ? Bien sûr que non ! Le grand Sherlock est au dessus des lois de la nature, s'emporte le lieutenant.

.

Stupéfait, Derek Morgan écoute ce dialogue surprenant et fixe le détective. Il est étendu de tout son long sur le canapé, la tête sur un accoudoir, les pieds sur le second, les mains jointes sur son torse nu. Des tétons petits mais bruns foncés et grainés marquent la peau pâle et diaphane de sa poitrine imberbe. Un jean déboutonné exhibe la ligne pileuse sombre qui part de son nombril et se perd dans le boxer qu'on entrevoit à peine. Il a des pieds grecs, minces, osseux dont il crispe les orteils sur un coussin qu'il martyrise allègrement. Les paupières closes, il semble reparti en ses pensées, ignorant celui qui manifestement se révèle être un ami. D'un geste machinal, Holmes mordille l'extrémité de ses doigts unis. En vérité, il est superbe.

— Tu sais que la digestion...

— T'empêche de réfléchir. Je suis au courant, acquiesce Lestrade. Se nourrir et dormir est indispensable à la vie.

— ...

— Sherlock !

Le ton du policier s'est fait plus autoritaire et surtout, il y perçoit une mise en garde. L'esprit du génie ronronne.

— Vous avez vu mon frère, Morgan ? interroge-t-il en se tournant vers lui directement.

— Oui, répond-il étonné de sa parfaite déduction.

Le consultant sourit. De la bouche. Des yeux. Un vrai sourire. Le premier qu'il lui voit. Qu'est-ce qui a trahi sa présence ? Au fil des ans, il a perfectionné cette faculté de se déplacer silencieusement qui lui a été utile maintes fois.

— Il faut qu'on discute, Sherlock, reprend Lestrade.

— Quoi qu'en dise Mycroft, ce n'est pas Moriarty, Greg. C'est seulement un imitateur.

— C'est ce que tu voudrais croire. Cela ne te parait pas bizarre qu'un individu tel que Moriarty se suicide ? Toi aussi tu as mis en scène ta disparition.

— Tu as raison sur ces deux points, admet-il en se redressant enfin dans le but de boire la tasse de thé que Lestrade vient de poser devant lui. Moriarty était un déséquilibré. Je suis persuadé de sa mort. J'y étais, insiste-t-il.

C'est l'instant que choisit son téléphone portable pour sonner. Garcia. Déjà ? Il laisse le haut-parleur.

— Bonsoir, beauté !

— Ta voix sensuelle me manque tellement, mon cœur. Mais il est dix heures du matin. Et je suis au bureau, ajoute-t-elle.

— Tu as pu avoir les renseignements ?

— Pas encore. Je ferais n'importe quoi pour le plus sex des profileurs pourtant il me faut un minimum de temps. J'ai une chose à te montrer. Tu peux te brancher ?

Holmes lui tend son ordinateur portable. S'il veut gagner sa confiance, il doit d'abord lui accorder la sienne. C'est ainsi que fonctionne un homme tel que celui-là. Il pèse le pour et le contre et ouvre la connexion sécurisée du FBI devant lui alors que Pénélope pérore.

— Si je comprends, tu est incapable de te passer de nous ?

— Il y a de ça, raille-t-il. Les membres de l'équipe vont bien ?

— Oui. Spencer propose son aide si tu as besoin de lui.

— Pas en ce moment.

— C'est du sérieux, ton truc ?

— Très. Comme sept crimes organisés par le ou les mêmes tueurs.

Son amie apparaît sur l'écran. Il coupe son smartphone. Il la retrouve telle qu'il l'a quittée il y a dix jours. Souriante. Exubérante. Dévouée.

— Quel plaisir de te voir, Baby. Tu as dormi avec ta chemise ? se moque-t-elle en le détaillant d'un air coquin. Tu m'as demandé de te définir des points communs entre les victimes, hormis leur nationalité et leur sexe. Apparemment, il y en a peu. Ils sont tous dans la finance et clients de la banque Kohlson & Ferguson. Tu m'as fait parvenir une photo du criminel Jim Moriarty pour une recherche faciale. Je n'ai trouvé aucune concordance complète dans notre base de données. Toutefois, je suis tombée sur des images intéressantes qui présentent un certain nombre d'éléments correspondant.

Il sent Holmes sursauter à ses côtés lorsqu'il voit le cliché s'afficher.

— Impossible, proteste-t-il.

— Wouaw, s'exclame Garcia qui doit maintenant l'avoir sur son écran penché comme il l'est. Apollon en personne !

Le visage de Holmes se ferme. Il se lève et disparaît.

— Qui est-ce ? interroge son amie, éternelle curieuse.

— Garcia ! dit-il avec une mimique désespérée.

— J'aime savoir.

— Le détective consultant Sherlock Holmes, répond-il rapidement. Il travaille sur cette affaire avec Scotland Yard. Nous sommes chez lui.

— Fais attention au grand méchant loup...

— Tout le monde t'entend, Garcia, l'informe-t-il pendant que Holmes s'assied à nouveau à ses côtés nettement plus habillé ce qu'il déplore.

— J'en ai une autre, dit-elle en la mettant en ligne. Voilà.

— Ossature plus large. Ce n'est pas le même homme, estime son voisin après à peine quelques secondes d'intense observation.

— En effet, ce sont des frères. C'est la seule chose dont nous sommes à peu près sûrs. Ils sont traders indépendants depuis deux ans. Ils ont un gros bureau dans Wall Street. Personne ne sait d'où ils viennent.

— Des sosies de Moriarty, murmure Lestrade qui est venu se poster derrière eux. Tu penses que c'est un hasard ?

— Ils étaient en relation avec les victimes ?

— Je n'en ai découvert qu'une : Andrew Masis.

— Tu m'envoies ça, déesse de mon cœur. Et tu continues à chercher de ce côté.

— J'y retourne.

— Garcia, la rappelle-t-il. Passe leur le bonjour. N'en dis pas plus. Vous me manquez, ajoute-t-il.

— Toi aussi, tu nous manques. Reid a pris une cuite hier, lâche-t-elle après une hésitation. Kate a du le ramener chez lui.

— L'anniversaire de la mort de Gideon, constate-t-il. J'aurais dû être là.

— Cela n'aurait rien changé. Ils ont besoin de leur analyste préférée, il faut que je te laisse.

La liaison s'interrompt brusquement.

— Reid ? interroge Lestrade.

— C'est le génie du BAU. Un QI de 187, le bac à douze ans, l'université à quatorze et une vie pas facile. Ni à l'école, ni en famille. Il est bardé de diplômes : chimie, mathématiques, psychologie, sociologie et ingénierie. Il a atterri dans le service à vingt-trois ans. Doutant de tous et de tout. Surtout de lui-même. Gideon était son mentor. Il a été le mien aussi à mes débuts. C'était le meilleur.

— Vous semblez tous très unis, commente le policier.

— Peut-être trop, admet-il. Lorsque l'un disparaît, il n'est jamais remplacé.

.

Après une interminable discussion où ils échafaudent des hypothèses sans en retenir une plus que l'autre, ils décident de dîner chez Angelo. Pourtant, Sherlock ne voulait que réfléchir. Que se plonger en son palais mental, occulter enfin ce qui le gêne. Il travaille en solitaire. Le patron s'approche le sourire aux lèvres et le salue en client connu. Il recommande à l'Américain le Tagliata « da Angelo ». En gourmand, Morgan savoure son entrée puis son plat. Il a un bon coup de fourchette. Il aime boire aussi. A son habitude, Greg dévore. Lui termine son assiette sous l'œil inquisiteur du restaurateur qui, de derrière son comptoir, le guette.

Ils se quittent bien plus tard. Greg est un peu ivre. Liza ne va pas apprécier ça. Morgan reste droit comme un I. Lui, n'a fait que goûter un peu les différents digestifs offerts à tour de rôle. Il contemple la démarche souple et furtive du profileur qui s'éloigne. Il ne l'a pas entendu lorsqu'il a pénétré chez lui. C'est son parfum qui a dénoncé sa présence. Un très bel animal, un prédateur puissant. Et profondément humain. Un monde de contradictions qui le dérange. Qui l'émeut lui qui se veut sociopathe.

Parvenu à son appartement, il étouffe, il envoie valser jean, chemise, chaussures, chaussettes ne conservant que son boxer. L'avantage d'être seul, pense-t-il. Il saisit son archet, place son violon sur son épaule et exprime sur les cordes ce qui l'a perturbé en cette journée. Inlassablement, il exorcise le passé, craint le présent, subodore l'avenir.

Immobile sur le pallier, le superviseur Derek Morgan, venu récupérer son téléphone oublié, écoute longuement le musicien avant de repartir aussi discrètement qu'il est arrivé.

.

Sherlock, une fois de plus, n'a pas réussi à dormir. Il somnole lorsqu'on frappe. Pas de bruits de pas dans l'escalier. Derek Morgan. Il ramasse ses vêtements épars, enfile un jean en vitesse et lui crie d'entrer. Il jette un coup d'œil sur le portable abandonné sur la table basse.

— Il a déjà sonné à plusieurs reprises, lui signale-t-il en le lui tendant.

— Garcia, dit-t-il en consultant ses appels entrants.

Il se dirige vers la cuisine autant pour faire du thé que pour lui procurer une certaine intimité.

— Je boirai du café si tu as.

Il sent sa chaleur dans son dos. Sa familiarité le paralyse un instant. Il attrape la boîte de café. Où John rangeait-il la cafetière électrique ?

— C'est ça que tu cherches ? s'enquiert-il en la lui désignant sur l'étagère du haut.

— Je suppose, raille-t-il. Je ne bois jamais de café.

— Il t'arrive de te nourrir correctement ?

Il hausse les épaules.

— Arrête le massacre, enjoint-il amusé en lui ôtant des mains le petit sachet blanc qui l'on met dans le filtre en plastique et qu'il triture sans arriver à le placer correctement. Tu as du bacon ? des saucisses ? Des œufs ? Du pain ?

Ses longs doigts bruns aux ongles courts et soignés ont des gestes sûrs et précis pour trancher, rôtir ou retourner. Appuyé contre la table, il l'observe qui prépare leur petit déjeuner dans sa propre cuisine. Il ne sait pas pourquoi il le permet. Cela ne lui ressemble pas de se laisser envahir ainsi. Cet homme à la forte personnalité s'impose avec un naturel effrayant, bouleverse ses habitudes, ses certitudes. Et une partie de lui crie que c'est bien.

— Quel thé désires-tu ? demande Derek indécis devant les différents bocaux.

— Darjeeling, le matin.

Il contemple la platée devant lui débordante d'aliments riches. Impossible. Il bloque. Morgan se lève à nouveau, prend une seconde assiette, n'y dispose qu'un œuf, un morceau de bacon, un toast beurré. C'est mieux. Ils bavardent de choses et d'autres : sa mutation à Londres, son chien, son équipe actuelle. Ils sautent d'un sujet à l'autre dans la plus grande anarchie. Tout est facile.

— Tu en veux encore ?

Étonné, il constate qu'il a tout mangé. Il secoue la tête. Derek l'a amené là où il voulait et il n'y a vu que du feu. Il savoure son thé parfait, lorsque la porte s'ouvre brusquement le faisant sursauter.

— Cette fois, tu vas m'écouter, Sherlock. J'en ai assez que tu joues les divas. J'ai été acheter des viennoiseries françaises, je vais faire du thé et nous allons mettre à plat ce qui ne va...

En l'apercevant, John Watson s'est interrompu au milieu de sa tirade. Il ne bronche pas sous le regard inquisiteur.

— Désolé mais nous venons de terminer, John. Je crois que je ne pourrai plus rien avaler jusqu'au soir. Derek, je te présente le docteur John Watson. John, Derek Morgan.

.

John Watson parait plus vieux que sur les photos que lui a montrées Mycroft. Un tee-shirt informe, un jean fatigué ne l'avantagent pas. Il a pris quelques kilos aussi. Le mariage sans doute et les bons plats de madame.

— Enchanté, le salue-t-il en souriant. J'ai fait du café, vous en voulez ?

Il y a un moment d'incertitude. Un malaise dans l'air. Le visiteur n'aime pas que d'autres soient proches de son détective. Il cherche clairement à déterminer la nature de leurs relations. De quel droit ?

— Oui, merci, répond-il enfin du bout des lèvres.

Derek sert tout le monde avant d'aller s'installer dans le canapé afin de téléphoner à Garcia.

— Hello, ma déesse.

— Continue comme ça, beau brun. Ça me plaît.

— Tu as de l'inédit ? souffle Sherlock en passant.

— Il semble y en avoir. Je lui ai dit que je me connecterai dans une quinzaine de minutes. Cela te permet de discuter avec ton ami.

— Bien.

Malgré la chaleur inhabituelle qui règne sur Londres, il revient de sa chambre vêtu d'une chemise boutonnée d'une façon toute draconienne.

— Pourquoi ?

— Décence, soupire son hôte avec une grimace.

Derek éclate de rire et lui décoche un clin d'œil complice. Il le préférait moins habillé.

— Il est l'heure, dit-il un peu plus tard, tout en se servant une troisième tasse de café dans la cuisine.

Les deux amis s'observent en chien de faïence et la figure du docteur Watson est longue comme un jour sans pain. Le coup d'œil qu'il darde au gêneur qu'il est, n'est pas aimable.

— Non, je ne te mets pas à l'écart, John. Tu es mon seul véritable ami depuis des années. Tu as décidé de ta vie dans laquelle tu te sens à l'aise. Tu t'y épanouis. Tu as une épouse, un bébé, un second bientôt. C'est ce que tu as toujours attendu de la vie. Tu ne peux pas l'oublier quand ça te chante parce que l'envie de vivre une enquête devient trop forte, puis retourner ensuite à ton petit train-train jusqu'à un nouveau besoin d'aventure. Désolé. Cela ne fonctionne pas ainsi. Ta famille ne mérite pas ça. Pas plus que moi, complète-t-il fermement.

— Greg a une femme et des enfants, proteste Watson en le fixant droit dans les yeux.

— C'est son métier, John. C'est ce qu'il a choisi de faire. Toi, tu as aimé la médecine.

— Et vous ? Vous êtes marié ? s'enquiert ce dernier en se tournant brusquement vers lui.

— Non. Ce n'est pas une bonne idée quand on travaille au FBI. Peu de profileurs vivent une union heureuse. Peu vivent longtemps tout court.

— Quel est votre créneau ?

— Le terrorisme. Je suis spécialiste en explosifs.

— Ce qui, vu la conjoncture actuelle, est la raison de votre nomination, juge l'ancien militaire.

— En partie, oui. Mais, pour moi, le terrain c'est terminé.

Il adresse un coup d'œil signifiant « Dépêche-toi » à Sherlock avant de les laisser et de retourner s'asseoir devant le portable.

— Nous sommes invités à dîner chez John samedi, balance d'un air pincé Sherlock pendant que la porte claque peu discrètement.

— Nous ? ricane-t-il.

— Oui, grommelle son voisin. Si tu n'es pas libre, crois-moi, je ne t'en voudrai pas.

— Tu sais que nous sommes sur une affaire de meurtres en série et qu'il y a peu de chances qu'elle soit résolue d'ici là ? raille-t-il.

Sherlock lui lance un regard incendiaire. Manifestement, il saisit très bien le chantage affectif du Docteur Watson.

— ...

— Alors, ma beauté fatale. Des éléments intéressants ? demande-t-il à Garcia dès qu'ils sont en ligne.

— Outre le fait que tu me fais poireauter depuis un bon moment alors qu'ici il est presque deux heures du matin, oui. Tes gusses sont des jumeaux : Frank et Matthew Gover, ils...

Il dévale les marches du 221B, Baker Street. Emily doit s'impatienter au bureau. Il est en retard.

Sherlock ôte la chemise qu'il a revêtue pour être correct selon John et sa pudibonderie, s'étend sur son canapé et se réfugie enfin, loin des ennuis, dans son palais mental, ajoutant les récentes données à son dossier.

.

.

* * *

.


	3. Chapter 3 La huitieme victime

.

.

 **Chapitre 3. La huitième victime**

.

.

— Monsieur Derek Morgan, s'il vous plaît.

— De la part de ?

— Lieutenant Lestrade de Scotland Yard.

— Ne quittez pas, je vais voir s'il est dans le bâtiment.

Greg perçoit un déclic, attend quelques minutes avant que la voix de l'Américain se fasse entendre.

— Lestrade ?

— Nous avons une huitième victime. J'ai besoin de renseignements.

— Je serai là dès que possible.

.

Lorsqu'il pénètre dans le bureau de Lestrade, ce dernier lui adresse une grimace. Oui, il a mis plusieurs heures à répondre à son appel. Il est le superviseur de la section Interpol à Londres et n'est pas là pour jouer les profileurs de Scotland Yard. Il a l'art de se fourrer en des histoires foireuses. Il sait pourtant pourquoi il est là. La vie d'un homme est la plus précieuse des choses. Maudit Mycroft qui a joué sur cette corde sensible.

— Désolé, Lestrade. Un problème ? Et où est Holmes ?

— Pas la moindre idée. Il est passé à la morgue en coup de vent puis il a disparu. Pas moyen de le contacter depuis. Toujours à faire cavalier seul, ronchonne-t-il de mauvaise humeur.

— Je suppose que ça lui est habituel et que c'est à cause de ça qu'il ne travaille pas avec vous ?

— Vous le voyez m'obéir ? Ou obéir à des ordres quels qu'ils soient ? Foutue tête de mule.

— Il est brillant. Vous le savez.

— Nul ne lui arrive à la cheville, reconnaît-il. Et il ne me le laisse pas ignorer, grommelle-t-il. Aussi doué soit-il, il se met fréquemment en danger.

— Et John s'occupait de ce côté là.

— Non. En aucun cas. Sherlock est expert en combat rapproché et, au besoin, se sert d'une arme de poing ou d'un fusil à longue portée. Plutôt bien d'ailleurs. Il a un réseau d'informateurs qui ne sont pas ceux de la police. Des SDF principalement, des jeunes délinquants, des prostitués, des graffeurs qui lui sont tout dévoués parce qu'il les aide régulièrement. Il les nomme "ses yeux et ses oreilles". Comme il travaillait à la clinique, John n'a jamais participé qu'à une partie de ses enquêtes. Parfois, Sherlock lorsqu'il était absorbé par l'une ou l'autre piste l'oubliait complètement. Il sautait dans un taxi et John restait sur le trottoir. Les relations humaines sont son point faible. Il avoue lui-même être sociopathe.

— Et nous savons que ce n'est pas vrai, conclut Derek tranquillement. Il s'abrite derrière ce mot, dissimulant par son attitude tranchante, souvent dédaigneuse qu'on peut l'atteindre. Dès son enfance, il s'est érigé une carapace dans le but de se protéger de ceux qui le trouvaient différent et le brimaient. Vous croyez que des remarques blessantes comme celles de Donovan ne le touchent pas ? Quelle blague. Il suffit de voir son port de tête se raidir, sa démarche changer.

— Vous l'observez beaucoup, se moque l'autre.

— C'est mon métier. A force d'étudier les comportements, cela devient un réflexe. Sherlock est tout sauf un sociopathe, le défend-il en employant son prénom ce que note le policier qui esquisse un léger sourire narquois.

— Dans une affaire, les victimes ne l'intéressent pas. Seule compte l'énigme à résoudre.

— Oui. Le challenge, se dépasser. Un esprit froid entièrement consacré à l'analyse des faits, des indices. C'est ce qui lui donne son efficacité. Combien de vies a-t-il sauvées ainsi ?

— Beaucoup, oui. Son indifférence n'est pas moins pénible à constater. John qui est médecin le lui a tant reproché.

— Comment en sont-ils arrivé à vivre ensemble ?

— Sherlock avait un urgent besoin d'une présence qui l'obligerait à s'occuper de choses terriblement terre à terre telles que se nourrir ou dormir. De retour d'Aghanistan où il a été blessé, John n'était pas riche et cherchait une colocation. Le hasard a fait le reste. Au début, je crois que ça n'a pas toujours été facile pour lui. Trouver des bouts de corps humain dans le frigo à la place du lait ou de la viande n'est pas évident. Supporter le grand génie jouant du violon à trois heures du matin, non plus. Pas plus que s'apercevoir qu'il a tiré dans le mur parce qu'il s'ennuyait. Ils sont dissemblables. Opposés même. Sherlock considère que John a l'humanité qui lui manque et une intelligence moyenne. L'individu lambda par excellence. Le premier est bordélique, il se fout de la décence, de la pudeur. Il n'a aucune notion d'espace personnel ou de jardins secrets. L'autre est tout le contraire. Pourtant ils ont fini par s'entendre. Enfin, la plupart du temps, raille-t-il. John a participé à ses recherches de suite, cela les a rapprochés et ils sont devenus amis. Lorsque Sherlock est revenu des Balkans et a fait sa réapparition, John a très mal pris le fait qu'il n'était pas au courant de la supercherie. Que Sherlock l'ait laissé sans nouvelles pendant deux ans lui semblait inconcevable. Entre-temps, il avait rencontré une femme, vivait avec elle. Il l'a demandée en mariage. Réconciliés, ils ont repris des investigations en commun. Après son union avec Mary, elles se sont raréfiées ; depuis qu'il a un enfant, elles sont inexistantes. Seul dans son appartement, j'ai craint le pire. Et ça n'a pas été le cas. Quoi qu'il ait vécu lors de son absence, il a évolué. Quand il est sur une enquête, il ne mange pas, il oublie de se reposer mais il n'est pas retombé dans ses addictions. C'est le principal.

— Son frère veille de loin à son bien-être, se moque Derek désireux maintenant d'orienter la conversation sur un autre sujet avant que le policier pose les questions indiscrètes qui, manifestement, lui brûlent la langue. Si nous parlions un peu de ce huitième cadavre.

— Une femme et française cette fois.

— Ah !

Derek sourit.

— Vous avez l'air aussi satisfait que Sherlock, grogne Lestrade.

— Tôt ou tard, un assassin commet une erreur. Le plus souvent, il s'aperçoit qu'un grain de sable risque de gripper les rouages et réagit en conséquence. L'indice qui trahit cet état d'esprit est un changement dans son modus operandi.

— Il n'est pas seul. C'est une bande organisée.

— Oui. Et non. Je pense plutôt qu'il y a quelqu'un qui élabore des plans, donne des ordres, analyse-t-il alors qu'il lit les derniers éléments ajoutés au dossier. Et derrière, qui suivent, il y a des exécutants.

— Moriarty.

— On ne peut l'écarter. J'ai étudié soigneusement toutes les affaires qui l'ont opposé à Sherlock et il y a des manières de faire qui divergent. Bien sûr Moriarty a toujours agi dans le but d'attirer l'attention du détective consultant, l'imitant au besoin. Il s'est appelé le criminel consultant afin de se mettre à son niveau. Il cherchait un affrontement personnel. De cerveau à cerveau. Il était obsédé par lui. Estimant que John était son point faible, Moriarty s'en est servi. A moins que ce ne soit par jalousie. Probablement les deux sentiments se sont-ils mêlés. Et Sherlock a disparu deux ans afin de protéger ses proches. Quel extraordinaire sociopathe nous avons là. Cinq années ont passé depuis le drame de Reichenbach. Une longue expectation pour un psychopathe tel que Moriarty.

— ...

— Il est certain que le visage des deux frères tend vers un seul but : déstabiliser Sherlock.

— J'espère que vous avez tort, lâche Greg Lestrade.

— Allo ? Ici Derek Morgan, dit-il en répondant à son portable qui sonne après un regard d'excuse adressé au policier. Sherlock ? Où es-tu ?

— ...

— Non. Je suis avec Lestrade au Yard.

— ...

— Oui.

— ...

— Je te retrouve à l'appartement. Je vais prendre des plats chinois pour dîner, si ça te convient. Il est rentré, signale-t-il au policier.

— J'avais compris, se moque Lestrade avec un petit ricanement qui sous-entend bien des choses.

Tant pis. On ne peut empêcher un policier fleur bleue d'avoir l'esprit qui gamberge.

.

— Tu aimes la cuisine chinoise, constate Derek devant les barquettes vides. Tu veux un thé ? interroge-t-il avant d'aller se faire un café.

— Trop tôt.

— Connecte nous au BAU pendant ce temps.

— Pourquoi n'utilises-tu pas ton service ?

— Lestrade n'a pas fait de demande à Interpol. Il a ses raisons, je suppose. Je ne peux pas faire intervenir ma section officiellement. Alors, je préfère m'adresser ailleurs. Garcia est la meilleure. Je sais pouvoir compter sur elle. Et sur leur discrétion à elle et Reid.

.

Sherlock obtient la liaison avec Quantico immédiatement. Il lui a été facile de mémoriser le code d'accès de Derek. Il sait que ce dernier essaye de gagner sa confiance. Ce n'était pas la peine. Il est capable d'observer et d'en tirer des conclusions. Le visage qui s'affiche sur l'écran n'est pas celui de Garcia, mais celui d'un homme mince, d'apparence fragile. Il a de beaux traits fins, des yeux brun foncé, de courts cheveux bouclés clairs. Il paraît avoir la trentaine et a les yeux cernés de fatigue. Surpris, ils s'envisagent en silence.

— Salut, pretty boy ! s'exclame Derek en se rasseyant à ses côtés. Comment va ?

— Bien. Disons qu'après la mort de Gideon, celle de Rossi, le départ de plusieurs et enfin toi, l'équipe est en souffrance.

— Je sais que ce n'était pas le moment idéal pour un éloignement, je n'ai pas choisi. Je connais Edwin qui me remplace, c'est un chouette gars. Laisse-lui une chance.

— On verra. Garcia est en congé. Elle m'a chargé de te dire que quatre des victimes étaient clients des frères Gover. Ce n'est pas tout. Il y a un peu plus de deux ans ceux-ci ont fait un séjour dans la clinique très privée d'un docteur Stein Francken. C'est un chirurgien esthétique assez réputé dans le milieu du banditisme. Cela leur a valu une facture avec quelques zéros. C'est ce qui a retenu l'attention de Garcia. Six mois plus tard, ils s'installaient. Elle cherche maintenant d'où proviennent les fonds.

— Nous avons eu un nouvel assassinat, l'informe Derek. Même manière, la gorge tranchée très proprement. La victime dénote fortement parmi les autres. Elle est de sexe féminin, elle est française et ne semble pas provenir d'un milieu très aisé. Elle a pourtant été tuée dans une suite luxueuse à mille deux cents livres la nuit. Elle a la quarantaine, porte dans le dos un étrange tatouage. Une scène qu'on voit dans les tombeaux égyptiens. Des pharaons de profil.

— Cela doit être un cryptage ou un message, intervient alors Sherlock.

— Un cryptage ?

— Oui. Les personnages ne sont pas concernés. Le tatouage est ancien, une dizaine d'années environ et il a été réalisé par un véritable artiste, m'a dit un professionnel que j'ai été voir cet après-midi. Par contre, d'une main moins habile, on a ajouté récemment dans le dessin des hiéroglyphes dont l'encre est plus noire. Il faut les faire traduire par un égyptologue. C'est ce qui, à coup sûr, intéressait les assassins.

— Ils auraient alors emmené le cadavre, suggère l'américain sur l'écran qu'il suppose être Spencer Reid.

— Sortir un corps de l'hôtel Hyatt Régency est une gageure difficile à réussir. Voire impossible. Ils ont du se contenter d'une photo comme je l'ai fait. Tu as lu le rapport de Greg ?

— Oui, mais je suis certain que tu peux le compléter, se moque son voisin.

— Excepté la dernière dont nous ne savons rien encore, toutes les victimes sont venues à Londres dans un but bien précis : négocier de très gros marchés pour leurs entreprises dans divers secteurs. Les dispositions BASELT votées il y a six mois facilitant l'implantation en Grande-Bretagne et garantissant des conditions particulièrement attractives à l'import-export, ainsi que le voyage du secrétaire d'État aux USA ont attiré les investisseurs, les industriels. Tous ont été reçus à un moment ou un autre par Sir Robert Stanford.

— Le secrétaire aux Affaires ?

— Oui. Cela ne veut pas dire qu'il soit impliqué. Quelqu'un dans son entourage n'est peut-être pas aussi fiable qu'il le pense.

— Ou dans celui de ton frère, termine Derek qu'il regarde de travers. Eh ! Je n'ai pas dit que Mycroft est au courant, d'accord.

— Mon frère fait des choses pas très jolies, parfois il se prend pour le gouvernement à lui seul...

— L'orgueil des Holmes ? lui souffle Derek avec un sourire.

— Sans doute, oui. Il épie, manipule, règle les problèmes à sa façon et souvent en s'estimant au dessus des lois. L'intérêt de la Grande-Bretagne prime toujours. Là, c'est tout l'opposé. Ces négociations étaient primordiales pour la relance du pays qui émerge lentement de la crise.

— Donc d'après vous, ces meurtres toucheraient directement l'économie britannique ? demande Reid.

— Si ces contrats espérés ne sont pas passés, oui. Ce qui risque fort d'être le cas. Ils nous jugeront incapables d'assurer leur protection. De toute manière, ils seront postposés. Les délais seront plus ou moins longs selon la réactivité des conseils d'administration, des fondés de pouvoir, des héritiers. Il n'y aura donc que des aspects négatifs. Sir Robert Stanford qui est l'instigateur de la loi BASELT va se trouver en une position très délicate.

— Ce ne sont que des suppositions, intervient à nouveau le profileur. Vous n'avez rien de tangible. Ils sont dans la finance en Amérique. Il pourrait s'agir d'une opération montée en commun et que l'on veut faire capoter. Ou d'une vengeance.

— On ne peut nier les faits. Ou plutôt les effets. Et quand bien même ce ne serait pas avéré, je suis là dans ce but, rétorque Sherlock froidement. Bâtir des théories, les étayer de preuves qui les corroborent et...

— Sherlock, l'interrompt doucement mais d'une voix ferme Derek.

Il soupire. Œuvrer en équipe avec des inconnus. Qui sont à des milliers de kilomètres. Qui ignorent tout de la politique britannique. Lui qui n'arrive à travailler ni avec Mycroft ni avec Greg. Il a envie de se lever et de le planter là, le Pretty Boy ! Qui l'en empêcherait ?

— Nous devons envisager ces possibilités, le soutient Derek contre toute attente. Sherlock a rarement tort dans ses déductions. Il a résolu des affaires incroyables. Moriarty était son ennemi personnel. Un psychopathe de la pire espèce. Si les frères Gover ont pris l'apparence de ce criminel, cela concernera Sherlock tôt ou tard. Les assassinats ont été perpétrés à Londres ce qui a son importance et...

L'écran est redevenu noir. Derek pose devant lui une tasse de Oolong dont il respire avec un plaisir sensuel les effluves et des biscuits à l'orange avec lequel le thé se marie heureusement.

— Spencer Reid est un profileur compétent, un homme très cultivé. Malgré son jeune âge, il connaît tellement de matières que cela en est effrayant. C'est aussi quelqu'un de sensible. Vous avez vécu des choses semblables. Une enfance où votre génie vous a mis tous les deux en marge. Une famille imparfaite. Son père les a abandonnés alors qu'il avait cinq ans, lui et sa mère schizophrène. Ne sachant plus la contrôler, lorsqu'il a eu dix-huit ans, Spencer l'a confiée à hôpital psychiatrique et s'en sent perpétuellement coupable. Après avoir été kidnappé, il a été torturé et drogué par un tueur en série souffrant d'un dédoublement de la personnalité. Cela a duré de nombreux mois. Nous avions pratiquement perdu l'espoir de le retrouver vivant. Il a ensuite développé une addiction aux amphétamines puis à la cocaïne. Il en est sorti et a repris sa place. Sa copine a été tuée par une de ses étudiantes qui lui en voulait d'avoir rejeté sa thèse et « brisé son avenir » a-t-elle dit pour justifier son acte. Le BAU est sa famille.

— Pourquoi me racontes-tu tout ça ?

— Afin d'éviter que tu le blesses. C'est mon ami. Alors arrête de prendre cet air supérieur face à lui.

— Je suis un sociopathe, Derek. Je ne sais même pas de quoi tu parles.

— Pas à moi, Sherlock. L'étude des caractères humains, j'y excelle. Je suis profileur avant tout. Ne me sous-estime pas.

La porte de l'appartement s'est refermée sur Derek Morgan. Il se concentre pour entendre ses pas légers dans l'escalier et y arrive. Ils sont à nuls autres pareils. Le sous-estimer. Il ne risque pas de faire cette erreur. Sur la table, son téléphone privé qu'il a encore oublié. Il le lui rendra demain lorsqu'ils iront dîner chez John où il a décidé de l'accompagner. Pourquoi ?

.

.

* * *

.

.


	4. Chapter 4 La soiree de John

.

.

 **Chapitre 4 . La soirée de John**

.

.

La journée du samedi n'apporte que désillusions. Les papiers de la morte se révèlent être faux et les recherches sur les empreintes relevées sur ses objets personnels n'offrent pas de résultat dans la banque de données du Yard. Le tueur a été très minutieux. Du travail de professionnel. Il n'a laissé nul indice. Pas le plus petit prélèvement intéressant à faire. La routine. La même arme que pour les assassinats deux et quatre a été utilisée : un scalpel a déterminé Molly. Les autres ont été égorgées à l'aide d'une lame à double tranchant de type poignard, plus longue et plus large. Il y a bien au moins deux exécuteurs ainsi qu'il l'a déjà déduit au vu du double crime de l'hôtel Savoy. Il pense que le premier est une femme. Dans la suite du Hyatt Regency, traînaient deux parfums distincts : celui de la victime et un second plus lourd. Un parfum de tubéreuse. Typiquement féminin. Qu'ils n'ont pas trouvé en sa valise. L'hypothèse d'une simple visiteuse ne peut être écartée mais paraît peu crédible. Sur le tapis qui venait d'être aspiré, aucune trace de chaussures masculines.

Ils avaient espéré que les caméras de l'hôtel en diraient un peu plus. Ce n'est pas le cas. Le rapport d'autopsie estime que le décès est intervenu vers treize heures. Il y a beaucoup d'allées et venues à ce moment où les clients se rendent à la salle à manger ou sortent déjeuner. Les femmes de chambre ont effectué le ménage chez la victime entre onze heures trente et midi et celle-ci était vide. Sur la vidéo extérieure, on la voit débarquer d'un taxi à douze heures trente cinq. Le garçon d'ascenseur ne se rappelle pas d'avoir fait monter ou descendre un suspect à l'étage entre midi et treize heures. Il semble ne rien mémoriser du tout. Ou il ne veut pas. Une fois encore, ils n'ont pas d'élément probant.

Il quitte le Yard afin de déjeuner avec Mycroft. Il a besoin d'une accréditation rapide auprès du directeur de la section Égypte ancienne du British Museum. Il lui relate une partie de leurs conclusions. Il passe sous silence la transformation des clones de Moriarty. Ou le fait que Derek a recours aux compétences de ses amis afin de leur obtenir les informations nécessaires. Son frère doit s'en douter. Il en a la confirmation trop vite à son goût.

— Comment va Monsieur Morgan ?

— Tes caméras sont en panne ?

— C'est une agréable rencontre. Je suis certain qu'il fait ce qu'il peut dans le but de résoudre l'affaire et te protéger de Moriarty. Cet homme est un chevalier des temps modernes, raille Mycroft sans prêter attention à sa réplique ironique.

— C'est pour cette raison que tu as déconseillé à Lestrade de demander des renseignements à Interpol, constate-t-il.

— Il ne serait pas bon que notre situation s'ébruite.

— A ton habitude, tu as manipulé dans le but d'arriver à tes fins. Nous avons les indications voulues alors cela ne te gêne absolument pas de le placer lui dans une position difficile dans son métier et en danger en un environnement inconnu.

Le léger sourire de son frère lui apporte la certitude qu'il attendait.

— Je t'en empêcherai.

— Je crois que c'est un peu tard, ricane Mycroft très sûr de lui.

Sherlock le plante là ainsi que son dessert qu'il n'a pas terminé. L'aîné contemple la chaise désertée d'un air amusé. Inutile d'aller au théâtre. Sherlock en est un à lui seul.

.

Se promener nez au vent dans le quartier cosmopolite d'Hackney détend ce dernier. Il s'y sent bien. Installé sur le rebord d'un mur lézardé au fond d'une cour de Graham Road, en compagnie de zonards, de SDF, d'ex-taulards, Sherlock a l'impression d'être dans un endroit plus propre qu'assis en face de son frère au restaurant Gordon Ramsay. Étrange poste de commandement que celui-là, étrange armée atypique, terrible d'efficacité et surtout discrète. Il lui faut plus de deux heures pour recueillir les informations glanées par les uns et les autres, puis pour mettre sur pied la filature d'un profileur américain. Un motard le dépose ensuite à Regent's Park et il revient à pieds à Baker Street. Il effectue un crochet par l'épicerie afin d'acheter du café, du lait, des œufs, des biscuits. Juste au cas où.

Une fois rentré, il se précipite sous la douche. Trente cinq degrés à Londres, ce n'est pas humain. Longtemps, il reste sous le jet tiède, le laissant couler sur ses épaules nouées, sur son dos tendu. Malgré tous ses efforts afin de la confiner dans un réduit de son palais mental, une petite phrase assassine s'accroche, têtue, à ses pensées.

« Je ferai de votre cœur un tas de cendres. »

.

Ils doivent dîner chez John à dix-neuf heures. Derek est certain que Sherlock est là, il entend du bruit dans l'appartement. Pourtant, nulle réaction quand il frappe. La main droite crispée sur son Glock17, il tourne la poignée avec la gauche et pénètre dans les lieux avec précaution. La porte de la salle de bain qui s'ouvre à toute volée l'immobilise.

— Un problème ?

— Bon dieu, Sherlock. Tu n'ouvrais pas.

— Je t'attendais, tu aurais dû entrer. J'étais sous la douche.

— Je vois, se moque-t-il en détaillant le grand corps à moitié nu devant lui.

Il promène son regard sur les boucles mouillées qui s'allongent dans son cou, sur les clavicules et la poitrine que dévalent encore des perles d'eau, la taille ferme, les hanches ceintes d'une serviette de bain où les gouttes se perdent définitivement. Sherlock le laisse faire, les yeux sur les siens. Il doit refréner son envie de lui sauter dessus.

— Il serait temps de te presser.

— Ne te tracasse pas, nous serons à l'heure, lance-t-il en se dirigeant vers sa chambre.

— Sherlock ? le rappelle-t-il. Toi et Watson ?

— Non.

La réponse a claqué, brève et sèche et confirme ce qu'il soupçonnait. Il voulait en être sûr avant d'y aller, avant de se sentir mal à l'aise pris entre eux et l'épouse de Watson.

.

Il était évident pour John Watson qu'il n'accompagnerait pas Sherlock. Et bien qu'il se reprenne rapidement, son air dépité ne pouvait lui échapper. Sa femme les accueille très aimablement et semble éprouver la joie de quelqu'un qui retrouve de vieux amis. Elle est belle avec sa figure épanouie, son corps déformé par la vie qu'elle abrite. La grossesse lui va bien. Le bambin de deux ans qui babille sur les genoux de son parrain qui ne sait pas trop quoi faire de lui est attendrissant. La conversation est générale et cordiale. Ils en sont au dessert lorsqu'il surprend le regard de Mary sur lui. Un regard acéré comme une lame. Il a une sensation de déjà vu. Il connaît ce visage dans le cadre de son job. Ce n'est pas une bonne nouvelle.

— Derek ?

— Excuse-moi, tu disais ?

— John demandait si tu t'adaptes à Londres.

— Ce n'est pas la première fois que j'y séjourne. J'y ai vécu plusieurs mois sous couverture il y a des années. Depuis mon arrivée, je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de beaucoup sortir du bureau, déclare-t-il avec un sourire à Sherlock qui signifie "ou de chez toi". L'ancien superviseur auquel je succède, Emily Prentiss, repart à Washington dans peu. Je vis à l'hôtel depuis trois semaines, j'ai dû mettre mon chien en pension. Je serai content de prendre possession de l'appartement de fonction qu'elle occupe. En attendant, je me familiarise avec les rouages de la section.

— Vous êtes spécialiste en explosifs m'a dit John, intervint Mary.

— En effet, ainsi qu'en comportements obsessionnels.

— C'est un gros changement.

— J'ai assuré le commandement du BAU à Quantico. C'était un dur compromis entre le terrain et la paperasse. Interpol est différent. C'est un service de renseignements avant tout. Le boulot effectué est passionnant et d'une certaine manière bien plus reposant. Peut-être que l'action me manquera un jour, avoue-t-il, mais j'ai quarante quatre ans et soif de stabilité.

— De la stabilité ? s'exclame Watson incrédule.

Le coup d'œil qu'il adresse à Sherlock trahit sa pensée. Il n'y a personne de plus instable que son ami. Il n'est pas d'accord bien entendu. Et manifestement, le médecin se trompe complètement sur la nature de leurs relations actuelles.

— Le FBI, ce sont des séjours à l'un ou l'autre bout des États-Unis pour le besoin des enquêtes, des décalages horaires perpétuels, des endroits où nous sommes rarement les bienvenus, des horreurs sans nom vues, explique-t-il. Je ne parle pas des dangers, des criminels que nous côtoyons. La crainte pour soi mais aussi pour les membres de l'équipe. Le moindre faux pas, la plus petite erreur peut causer la mort de l'un d'entre eux. C'est une tension nerveuse de chaque instant. Et ces conditions signifient l'impossibilité d'avoir un engagement sérieux à moins de vouloir faire le malheur de sa compagne ou de son compagnon. Ou le sien propre.

— Vous étiez au BAU depuis combien de temps ?

— Seize ans.

— Et avant ?

— J'étais un agent spécial du FBI. Je travaillais beaucoup en infiltration.

Il a l'impression que la soirée tourne un peu à l'interrogatoire et n'est pas fâché de passer au salon. Il s'attarde devant une photo du mariage de John et Mary. Sherlock y figure en bonne place. Les narines un peu pincées, le rire un peu forcé. Pas réellement à la fête, le témoin.

— Tu étais très élégant, lui lance-t-il avec un clin d'œil amusé. Les mariés aussi.

Il s'installe d'office aux côtés du détective confortant les idées de Watson à leur sujet. Bien que ce ne soit pas dans ce but qu'il le fasse mais parce qu'il en a envie. Sherlock a pris pleine possession des lieux sans le désirer. Naturellement. On ne voit plus que lui. Assis avec grâce dans ce canapé quelconque, les jambes croisées, le corps enfin détendu, il souffle doucement sur son thé brûlant. Il aime cet air sérieux, cette classe innée qu'il apporte aux plus infimes choses. Nul n'a d'importance comme Sherlock qui semble monopoliser toute la lumière. Est-il conscient de son charisme ? Il lui jette un regard en coin au dessus de sa tasse, lui sourit. Bien sûr, il sait. Son attirance également.

Il est presque minuit lorsqu'ils remontent en voiture. Il n'a pas ce réflexe des londoniens qui prennent un taxi pour un oui ou un non. Sans son véhicule, il se sent amputé. Dans ce cas ci, c'est indispensable. Watson habite à Bexley, une banlieue calme, à une trentaine de kilomètres de Baker Street. En sourdine, il met de la musique classique que doit apprécier son passager. Ils discutent de tout et de rien. Il lui fait un compliment sur sa chemise noire dont le tissu très beau met en valeur sa peau pâle.

— Est-ce que tu flirtes avec moi, Derek ?

Surpris, il donne un coup de volant un peu sec. Là, il ne joue pas le jeu, le détective consultant.

— Il ne faut pas, complète-t-il.

— Il ne faut pas ou tu ne veux pas ?

— J'ai déjeuné avec mon frère ce midi, reprend-il après un silence qui traduit son hésitation. Il m'a relaté votre entrevue. Il t'a manipulé afin que tu te procures les renseignements nécessaires auprès de ton ancien service. Les demander officiellement à Interpol les mettrait, Sir Robert et lui, en mauvaise posture si cela les poussait à l'avant de la scène. Il préfère une recherche discrète. Et je n'ai pas besoin d'être protégé.

— Penses-tu vraiment que je n'étais pas au courant depuis le début ? Si Moriarty est derrière tout ça, ainsi que tu le supposes, quoique tu prétendes le contraire face à Lestrade, il ne faut surtout pas l'alerter. La connaissance de l'existence des frères Gover, de leur passé est un atout non négligeable à condition qu'elle reste secrète. Mon aide aussi, ajoute-t-il.

— Tu ignores de quoi il est capable. Il est intelligent. Il comprendra très vite ton rôle. Tu te mets en danger.

— J'ai lu les dossiers. Rappelle toi, les comportements obsessionnels sont ma spécialité. Il s'amuse avec toi, utilise tes sentiments. Pas plus que moi, il ne croit à un Sherlock Holmes sociopathe.

— Je sais.

Sherlock change de sujet, aborde celui de William son filleul. Tout au moins c'est ce qu'il pense. Ce n'est qu'une autre manière de revenir très vite au même point.

— Mary m'a remercié parce que j'écarte John des investigations.

— Tu as raison. Il y aura toujours des détraqués qui veulent s'attaquer à la famille des enquêteurs. Tu les protèges. Mary t'en est reconnaissante.

Morstan. Mary Morstan, agent de la CIA. Oui, c'est ça. L'affaire Bill Renets.

— C'est bien elle, confirme Sherlock à ses côtés.

Il lui lance un regard étonné. Il n'a pourtant pas parlé.

— ...

— Lorsque l'on discutait, j'ai vu à ta façon de l'observer qu'elle ne t'était pas inconnue. Te remémorer où tu l'avais vue n'était qu'une question de temps.

— C'était à Beyrouth, il y a treize ans. Je jouais les secrétaires d'un autre psychopathe : Bill Renets, un marchand d'armes. Ce n'était pas une place enviable.

Il n'en dit pas plus. Une fois encore, le FBI et la CIA s'étaient court-circuités. Sous une fausse identité, Mary avait rencontré son patron dans une soirée mondaine et l'avait descendu avant de se volatiliser. Lui était rentré au FBI bredouille. Huit mois gaspillés à jouer les larbins dans le but de démanteler un réseau terroriste. Il avait voulu savoir qui elle était.

— Tu étais jeune.

— Jeune et beau, raille-t-il.

Sherlock se tourne vers lui et le toise.

— Tu cherches les compliments, ricane-t-il.

Il se gare presque devant le 221B. Sans un mot, Sherlock le quitte. Il a donné son opinion, la décision lui appartient. S'il le regarde partir sans réagir, il ne le verra plus. Ce n'est pas envisageable.

.

Quelle journée. Quelle soirée. Il ôte sa chemise, penche la tête en arrière, à droite, à gauche. Sa nuque raidie par la nervosité est douloureuse. Malgré la présence de Derek ou à cause d'elle, il a été mal à l'aise. Non. Ce n'est pas dû à Derek, mais à l'attitude de John qui éprouve de la rancœur et s'est conduit en père désapprouvant un gamin capricieux. Il soupire. Il ne veut pas perdre son amitié.

— Laisse-moi faire.

Deux mains grandes et chaudes se posent sur ses épaules et les massent. Les pouces dans son cou travaillent les cervicales. Cela procure un bien fou.

— Ça va ?

— Hmmm ! Ouiii.

Le petit rire qui salue sa réplique l'amuse. La tension sexuelle qu'il y a entre eux depuis le premier contact s'intensifie. Il y a longtemps qu'il n'a plus eu entre les bras un mâle qui lui chamboule les sens comme Derek. Juste des aventures d'une nuit cachées de tous, même de son frère, lorsque le besoin s'en fait sentir. Un simple apaisement du corps. Avec le profileur, c'est différent. Il y a les sens mais aussi les sentiments et ça c'est nouveau. Il a tenu à le prévenir du rôle de Mycroft, à lui offrir le choix de se confronter ou non avec Moriarty. Il savait qu'il y avait peu de risques qu'il tourne les talons.

— Thé ? Ou tu veux dormir ?

— Je dors très peu. Souvent lorsque je suis sur une affaire, pas du tout.

Son sourire signifie qu'il le sait déjà et qu'il demande pour la forme. L'aube n'est pas loin quand plusieurs thés et cafés plus tard, Derek s'éclipse.

.

Il doit déjeuner avec Sherlock chez Angelo et il est retenu par Emily qui tient absolument à lui expliquer en long et en large les caractères des membres de son équipe, leur famille, leurs antécédents, leurs points faibles, ces renseignements qui sont consignés de toute manière dans le dossier de chacun. Et franchement, ce n'est pas urgent.

— Emily, désolé, il faut que j'y aille. Je suis venu chercher mon ordinateur que j'ai laissé ici hier parce que je ne voulais pas l'abandonner dans la voiture pendant le dîner que je prenais à l'extérieur.

Elle l'examine avec stupéfaction.

— C'est le boulot, Derek.

— Non. Ce n'est pas le cas. Aujourd'hui, je suis en repos et j'ai rendez-vous.

— Depuis quand tes passades prévalent-elle sur le travail ? Tu n'as jamais regardé aux heures que tu passais au BAU. Tes priorités ont bien changé.

— Interpol n'est pas le BAU où les profileurs jouent leur vie à chaque occasion en affrontant les pires délinquants sur le terrain. Où ils doivent se connaître sur le bout des doigts pour se protéger les uns les autres. Où c'est primordial parce que le moindre manquement peut générer une catastrophe. C'est un service de renseignements, une structure d'étude et d'analyse sur la criminalité et le terrorisme. Pas un service de police ou d'intervention.

— Tous sont au courant de données ultra-confidentielles, donc ils peuvent être en danger un jour ou l'autre.

— Je sais que tu t'investis toujours à fond en ce que tu fais et tu as raison. Pourtant, là, un mec poireaute seul comme un con à une table de resto et il ne va pas apprécier. Et voilà, grommelle-t-il lorsque le bip de son téléphone confirme sa supposition.

— Où es-tu ?

— Coincé au bureau. J'arrive de suite. Ne bouge pas. On se verra demain, Emily.

Il se précipite vers l'ascenseur.

.

Sherlock commence à trouver l'attente interminable. Derek ne répond plus à ses appels. La patience n'est pas son fort. Pourtant, il reste là pressentant quelque chose d'anormal. Enfin, son portable sonne. Un numéro inconnu. Déjà, il sait.

.  
.

* * *

.

.


	5. Chapter 5 L'enlevement

.

.

 **Chapitre 5. L'enlèvement**

.

.

— Sherlock, c'est Wiggins. Deux gros bras ont enlevé le mec que nous devions suivre après l'avoir neutralisé avec un pistolet paralysant électrique. Ils l'ont embarqué dans une fourgonnette blanche. Numéro d'immatriculation : AL51CVM. Je suis. Nous sommes sur Whitechapel Road en direction de Stratford. Je te rappelle, mon pote.

Un froid glacial l'envahit. Ils ont réagi rapidement à l'aide apportée par Derek. Il connaît assez Moriarty pour savoir que ce n'est qu'un avertissement. Mais jusqu'où ira-t-il ? Il saute dans un taxi.

— Plus vite, enjoint-il au chauffeur, tout en prévenant Greg de la situation.

Il reçoit un message de Will : White Horse Lane. Puis un second : Chantier coin Ben Johnson Road. Il voit où se situe la rue. Le chantier, par contre. Il verra sur place. Chaque minute compte. Derek est un dur, il en a vu de toutes les couleurs au FBI, mais il tient à le retrouver dans le meilleur état possible. Appuyé sur sa moto, Will le guette.

— Ils ne sont pas ressortis. Par ici, précise le voyou.

— Ils sont partis, décide-t-il. C'est trop proche de Victoria Embankment. La preuve, se moque-t-il en voyant au bout de la rue les gyrophares des véhicules bleus de l'équipe de Greg. Merci, Will. File, ajoute-t-il précipitamment. Je viendrai demain.

Déjà, il s'est avancé vers le chaos. Il court au mépris de toute prudence. Il entend derrière lui les ordres que crie Greg à ses hommes. Très discret. Il repère une deuxième issue sur Glave Street. C'est certainement par là qu'ils ont fui. Ils ont dû déposer Derek en hâte, il ne doit pas être loin. Ils le découvrent enfin dans le dédale des bâtiments en construction. Ils l'ont assis dans les gravats, les chevilles entravées, les bras maintenus au dessus-de la tête par ses poignets menottés à une barre de fer d'un coffrage métallique. Sur son front une pastille rouge collée et sur ses cuisses un revolver humoristique dont le canon est prolongé par un petit drapeau disant BANG.

— Tu en as mis du temps, raille-t-il.

— Ils ne t'ont pas trop amoché ?

Utilisant un passe, Greg le libère des bracelets qui l'immobilisent, Sherlock coupe les cordes avec son couteau suisse. Il fixe les quatre ardillons plantés, les fils et cartouches pendant sur le torse de Derek.

— TaserX26.

Il acquiesce. Il avait saisi. Il ne touchera pas.

— Il a fallu que tu fasses le malin. Deux ne suffisaient pas, commente-t-il. (1)

— J'étais pressé. Tu m'attendais.

Leurs regards se croisent, se nouent. Il pose la main sur son épaule et s'aperçoit qu'elle tremble.

— Hosto, dit-il.

— J'en ai vu d'autres, Sherlock.

— Tu n'as pas le choix. Tu le sais. Ils vont t'enlever ces trucs et effectuer un électrocardiogramme. Cela ne prendra pas longtemps.

Ils font le trajet en silence. Il remarque que Greg jette de nombreux coups d'œil dans le rétroviseur. Exceptionnellement, Donovan à ses côtés n'a pas dit un mot. Il aide Derek, qui a l'air un peu sonné, à s'extirper de la berline banalisée du lieutenant. Il a horreur des hôpitaux. Ils lui rappellent tant de mauvais souvenirs. Un couple d'heures plus tard, le médecin urgentiste se déclare satisfait et ils sont prêts à quitter St Mary's Hospital. Greg patiente à l'extérieur face à la sortie des urgences.

— Je vous ramène.

— Tu as prévenu mon frère, l'accuse-t-il en voyant une élégante voiture noire les suivre.

— Sherlock, répond-il d'une voix lasse.

Que pouvait-il faire d'autre ? Ce qui est arrivé est en grande partie la faute de l'aîné des Holmes. Qu'il tente au moins de rattraper ses bévues.

La porte du 221b se referme sur eux. Préoccupé, il s'avachit sur le divan, Derek s'assied contre lui.

— Ce n'était qu'un avertissement. Il recommencera.

— Pas très discret ton motard, se moque son Américain.

— Efficace. Rapide. Une géolocalisation de ton téléphone portable aurait demandé toute une mise en place au Yard et s'ils te l'avaient ôté...

— Ils voulaient que tu me découvres.

— Cette fois, oui.

— Il n'y aura pas de prochaine. Je serai prudent. Plus que toi certainement.

Ses mains en coupe autour de son visage, il l'attire vers lui. La bouche de Derek est sur la sienne pour un baiser léger empli de tendresse.

— Je vais bien, le rassure-t-il.

Il se retrouve allongé sur lui, la tête dans le creux de son cou, les jambes emmêlées. Il ne veut rien qu'être loin de Moriarty.

.

— Sherlock ?

Dès qu'il s'est réveillé, sorti de l'émotion qui l'avait emporté lors du kidnapping de Derek, plein d'appréhension quant à une relation qu'il n'attendait pas, qu'il n'envisageait pas, il a fui son étreinte. Debout devant la fenêtre, il regarde, sans la voir, l'animation de sa rue.

— Un problème ?

— ...

Derek l'enlace par derrière, sa joue sur la sienne.

— Laisse-toi aller. Je sais qui tu es. Je ne vais te priver ni de ta liberté, ni de ta façon d'être. Tu me plais tel que : brillant, orgueilleux, désordonné, un peu mufle. Plongé en tes enquêtes, tes expériences. Ne sachant faire ni café, ni cuisine. Ni même ton thé. Je ne désire pas te changer.

Il frémit. Il le devine trop facilement.

— Tu as peur des sentiments, oui. Si tu n'essayes pas, comment sauras-tu ?

— Savoir ?

— Savoir si tu peux te sentir heureux.

— Nous n'en sommes pas là.

— Alors aucun besoin d'états d'âme, conclut Derek aussitôt. Bon. Ma chemise est tachée de sang. Je ne crois pas pouvoir boutonner les tiennes. Pas question de dîner à l'extérieur ou alors il est nécessaire que j'aille à l'hôtel avant. Et on n'a pas déjeuné. Vivre d'amour et d'eau fraîche, cela ne marche que dans les romances.

— On peut se faire livrer. Chinois, vietnamien, indien, italien... Tu as le choix là, dit-il en désignant un tableau sur lequel sont épinglés des cartes de visites ou des publicités de divers restaurants. L'indien est très bon.

— Va pour l'indien.

Pendant que Sherlock téléphone la commande, il enlève ses vêtements excepté son boxer et les met dans la machine.

— Sherlock ? Tu remplis et fais démarrer le lave-linge ?

Il le voit osciller entre air dédaigneux et air penaud.

— D'accord, tu ne sais pas t'en servir. Qui s'en occupe habituellement ?

— Madame Hudson, ma propriétaire qui habite au rez-de-chaussée. Elle est absente en ce moment. Elle séjourne chez une cousine à Brighton et devrait rentrer bientôt.

— Bon, je vais me débrouiller. C'est bête qu'elle fonctionne à moitié vide. Tu as du linge sale ?

— Tu veux faire ma lessive ? se moque-t-il. On ne le soupçonnerait pas, tu es une vraie petite fée du logis.

— Sherlock !

Ce dernier lui montre une panière en osier en un coin de la pièce.

— Tu as combien de pantalons les mêmes ? raille-t-il.

— Je les achète par six. Ainsi, je suis tranquille. J'ai horreur des boutiques, dit-il avec un air arrogant qui lui fait lever les yeux au ciel.

Il est tombé sur un drôle d'oiseau.

.

— Sherlock ! Arrête ça ! A quoi sert de regarder cette série si tu résous l'affaire à la place d'Horatio Caine et prétend à longueur de film qu'il est stupide parce que vous n'arrivez pas à un résultat identique.

— J'ai raison, s'entête-t-il.

— Ce n'est qu'une fiction ! Je vais être obligé de te réduire au silence. Chut ! lui enjoint-il en l'amenant à lui. Chut !

Il le bâillonne de sa bouche. Pour la première fois, il partage l'intimité de la sienne. Découvre son goût légèrement sucré. Sherlock écrase son torse sur le sien et leurs épidermes s'épousent. Derek a envie de lui, envie de gémir ce plaisir qui s'annonce mais il se retient. Il refuse une relation uniquement physique. Pourtant qu'il est tentant ce corps qui s'offre à ses mains et qu'il quitte difficilement. Il noue ses doigts aux boucles sombres, dépose de légers baisers sur son visage. Les paupières, le nez, les lèvres encore. Il apprivoise le bel animal fougueux qu'il devine en lui.

Sherlock se presse sur la poitrine de Derek, caresse la peau brune et chaude. Le corps musclé comme il les apprécie. Les lèvres bien dessinées dans les poils courts et soignés de la mince barbe taillée l'attirent, il en lèche le contour. D'une voix enrouée, sans le réaliser, il murmure son prénom avalant son souffle tiède. Il l'embrasse jusqu'à perdre haleine. Sa passion le laisse pantelant, il plonge en ses iris, tendresse et désir s'y mêlent. C'est Derek qui calme leurs ardeurs en s'éloignant doucement.

— Raconte, lui demande Sherlock en effleurant du bout des doigts une cicatrice qu'il a au dessus du sein droit.

— A ton tour, fait Derek quand il a terminé son récit, en désignant une ligne rougeâtre au niveau de la clavicule.

Il évoque ses deux années vécues dans les Balkans. Années pénibles où il était seul dans un milieu étranger et rude, lui qui aime ses habitudes, sa ville, sa rue. Il s'apprennent. A l'évidence, Derek veille à ne pas brûler les étapes, tenant à lui montrer qu'il veut lui faire l'amour et pas le baiser. Bien qu'il la craigne, il en mesure la différence. Il suit de l'index le dessin du lion sur son épaule.

Lorsque Derek s'endort serré contre lui, il s'évade en son palais mental et s'aperçoit qu'il lui est aussi facile de l'atteindre entre ses bras que solitaire. Cela lui convient parfaitement.

.

Ce sont les cris de madame Hudson qui le réveillent. Elle est rentrée. Nul moyen de l'ignorer. Il soupire. La fenêtre est ouverte sur la rue et, déjà, il fait chaud. Il s'étire avec volupté. Il a peu mais bien dormi. Bien dormi ? Derek ? Madame Hudson ? Oh ! Il se précipite sur le pallier. Déesse de la colère, sa logeuse se dresse devant Derek qui affiche un air amusé.

— Ah te voilà, mon garçon ! J'ai surpris cet individu se faufilant discrètement vers ton appartement.

— Bonjour Madame Hudson, s'exclame-t-il en lui plaquant un gros bisou sur la joue. Vos vacances à Brighton se sont agréablement déroulées ? Derek est mon ami.

— Ton ami ?

— Mon petit-ami, confirme-t-il même si le terme ne lui plaît pas.

— Ah.

C'est tout ce qu'elle trouve à rétorquer.

— Il est américain et superviseur pour Interpol à Londres, précise-t-il, sachant que le prestige de l'organisme cité lui fera meilleure impression que le crâne rasé et les tatouages que ne cache pas le tee-shirt sans manche de Derek.

Elle s'est posée des questions sur la nature de ses relations avec John, les a crus ensemble avant de déchanter. Il a suivi tout ce processus sans jamais lui parler de quoi que ce soit. Elle a été là pour son ami pendant son absence, a bien accueilli l'annonce de son bonheur avec Mary jusqu'à son retour où elle a redouté que, de désespoir, il renoue avec ses addictions. Et le temps s'est écoulé.

— Je suis contente pour toi, dit-elle enfin.

— Votre parente est un cordon bleu, me semble-t-il. Vous avez acquis au moins trois kilos qui vous vont à ravir.

— Vil flatteur. C'est vrai qu'elle cuisine bien, Emily.

— Bonne journée, Madame Hudson !

.

— Terrorisé par une vieille dame ? raille-t-il en levant un sourcil en une moue qu'il veut méprisante. Je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir un garde du corps vraiment compétent.

— Je ne voudrais pas qu'elle arrête de faire ta lessive, le taquine-t-il à son tour. J'ai été à l'hôtel me changer, puis à la boulangerie. Il faut qu'on prenne le petit-déjeuner rapidement. Emily va piquer une crise si je suis en retard. Elle m'a débité un sermon hier parce que je ne sacrifiais pas mon jour de congé sur l'autel de Saint Interpol. Mais d'abord, le câlin du matin.

Il attire Sherlock à lui, contre lui. Le respire. Il aime l'odeur de sa peau encore moite de sommeil. Il l'embrasse ensuite. Les mains dans le creux des reins, il mordille son épaule doucement, caresse sa nuque qu'il a notée sensible. Il le sent relâcher peu à peu la tension qui raidit son corps.

— Bonjour, toi.

— Bonjour, répond-il d'une voix un peu plus basse que d'habitude.

Cela fait sourire Derek.

— Quel est ton programme aujourd'hui ? s'enquiert-il alors qu'ils sont à table. Ne fais pas cette tête. Je ne te demande pas de justifier tes actes ou tes déplacements. J'aimerais savoir où te chercher s'il t'arrive quelque chose. Toi, tu m'as fait suivre, lui rappelle-t-il.

— J'irai au British Museum pour le tatouage, à Hackney voir Wiggings, le motard. Les risques qu'il a pris valent une petite prime. L'identité de la femme est toujours inconnue. Ses empreintes ne figurent pas dans les données du yard. Je vais envoyer du monde sur place. On se confie plus facilement à un SDF à qui on offre quelques shillings ou un repas qu'à un flic.

— Aucune idée ?

— Dans son portefeuille, pas de photos, d'abonnement, de cartes de visite... Uniquement sa pièce d'identité et un permis de conduire. Pas de passeport. Pas de carte de sécurité sociale. Ses objets personnels sont presque neufs. Certains vêtements, qui n'ont jamais été portés, proviennent de boutiques suisses. Ses bijoux ne sont pas du toc. Sa montre, elle, est ancienne, un souvenir, un cadeau auquel elle tenait. Ses mains sont celles de quelqu'un qui exerce un métier manuel. Elle a subi récemment un lifting et une légère opération de chirurgie esthétique au niveau du nez. Ce qui signifie qu'on peut, sans risques de se tromper, lui attribuer au moins sept ou huit ans de plus que son apparence. A l'évidence, elle a eu dernièrement de grosses rentrées d'argent. Elle n'est pas française. Ou, elle ne vit plus en France.

— Chantage.

— Peut-être. On en saura plus lorsque les hiéroglyphes auront été décryptés.

— Tiens moi au courant, veux-tu ? Ok, ok ! Fais ainsi que tu l'entends, soupire-t-il avec une grimace lorsqu'il voit Sherlock se rembrunir.

.

Il est soulagé de terminer son boulot. Emily lui tire la gueule. Sherlock est rentré tôt à l'appartement. Malgré cela, il fait des emplettes au supermarché. Il a décidé de cuisiner le plat irlandais qu'il aime manger chaque fois qu'il va à Chicago voir à sa mère.

Il y a un bon moment qu'il n'a pas eu une relation sérieuse avec un ou une partenaire. Presque trois ans. Lorsque Savannah l'a quitté, il a accepté que son job soit définitivement un obstacle à une vie de couple épanouie et renoncé à une énième tentative. Sa promotion à Interpol et sa rencontre avec Sherlock intervenues en même temps représentent un nouveau départ. Il veut que ça marche. Il a fallu qu'il tombe sur un petit-ami brillant, un peu barjo et complètement accro aux messages téléphoniques s'il en croit ceux, tout à fait loufoques, qu'il a reçus à intervalles réguliers. Le taximan roulait comme un abruti, le conservateur du musée avait une haleine de chacal, Greg était d'une humeur massacrante, il n'y avait plus de lait dans le frigo... De l'affaire : pas un mot. Mais il savait où il était et comment il allait. Il ne le voudrait pas différent.

Il le découvre allongé sur le divan, réfugié en son palais mental tel qu'il l'a vu lors de sa visite avec Greg. Loin de tous. Loin de lui. Il l'embrasse sur les lèvres. S'il le rejette, tant pis. Il esquisse un sourire sans pourtant lui répondre.

— Besoin d'un coup de main ? lui propose-t-il longtemps après.

— C'est prêt. Tu peux mettre la table.

Les bras qui encerclent sa taille, le corps qui s'appuie sur le sien le prennent par surprise. C'est le premier geste tendre que Sherlock initie.

— Mauvaise journée ? l'interroge-t-il.

— Pas excellente, en effet. Emily.

— Tu sembles bien la connaître ?

— C'est une ancienne du BAU. Une amie aussi. Notre désaccord est passager mais ça pourrit l'ambiance. Et toi ?

— Quelques hiéroglyphes peuvent être interprétés de plusieurs manières dissemblables selon l'ordre. Il faut identifier la bonne combinaison, les suivants consistent en une série de chiffres. Mes indicateurs ont discuté avec des employés du Hyatt Regency. Ils ont choisi comme je l'avais demandé des femmes de chambre, le portier, l'homme à tout faire, le garçon d'étage et le groom amnésique. Aucun n'a remarqué une personne autre que les clients. Donc soit elle en est, soit elle est tellement quelconque, tellement transparente, qu'elle passe inaperçue.

— J'ai transmis à Garcia les photos, les empreintes relevées. Nous verrons après le repas ce qu'elle a trouvé.

Il ne s'attend pas à ce que Sherlock lui fasse des compliments, aussi son assiette vide lui suffit.

— Tu en veux encore ?

— Je n'ai plus faim, avoue-t-il. Comment se fait-il que tu saches cuisiner le plat national irlandais ?

— Je sais que ma couleur de peau ne l'indique pas mais j'ai des origines irlandaises. Par ma mère.

— Et ton père ? Tu as des frères et sœurs ?

— Mon père était officier de police, je l'ai vu se faire descendre en service. J'avais dix ans. J'ai deux sœurs plus jeunes : Sarah et Désirée.

— Et tu es devenu policier ? s'étonne Sherlock.

— Cela n'a pas été mon idée de suite, crois-moi. J'ai plutôt mis du temps à suivre ce chemin là. Adolescent, j'en voulais au monde entier et la délinquance me paraissait le moyen idéal pour exprimer ma haine de la vie. Ma mère s'est fait beaucoup de soucis, reconnaît-il avec un sourire. Si tu as fini, on y va ?

.

.

(1). Le Taser ou Appareil à Impulsion Incapacitante (AII) est une arme de 4ème catégorie au même titre que le fusil à pompe ou le 357 magnum. Il est classé par le règlement européen comme une arme susceptible d'infliger la torture. Le Taser envoie deux dards à 7,60m de distance (50m/sec) équipés de crochet venant se fixer sous la peau. L'arme expédie durant 19 séquences de cinq à onze millisecondes une charge de 2mA avec un pic de 50 000 volts.

L'envoi de l'onde électrique bloque normalement à court terme le système nerveux central. Il paralyse ainsi la personne visée. Cependant, les effets peuvent être délétères :  
\- paralysie musculaire ;  
\- traumatismes lors des chutes ;  
\- hypoxies ou anoxies de durée plus ou moins longues et leurs conséquences ;  
\- arythmie ;  
\- infarctus chez la personne cardiaque, connue ou non, porteuse ou non d'appareil de type pacemaker, stimulateur, ou défibrillateur implantable ;  
\- convulsions lors des atteintes à la tête ;  
\- tétanie des muscles respiratoires ;  
\- risques inhérents à l'association choc/alcoolisation ou stupéfiants ;  
\- risque de fibrillation ventriculaire pouvant nécessiter une cardioversion à l'aide d'un défibrillateur.

Plusieurs centaines de décès sont attribués à l'utilisation du Taser. Cependant, de nombreuses expertises ont prouvé que seuls plusieurs dizaines de décès étaient réellement et directement imputables à l'utilisation du Taser. Les autres décès étant dus le plus souvent à des décompensations de pathologies sous-jacentes ou à des effets collatéraux... (source : )

.

.


	6. Chapter 6 Hyde Park

.

.

 **Chapitre VI. Hyde Park**

.

.

La caméra montre Garcia et Reid côte à côte, un sandwich à la main. C'est la pause de midi à Quantico.

— Salut, beauté. Spence.

— Hello Derek, Sherlock, lance le second.

— Bonjour, mon amour, susurre son incorrigible amie en battant des cils, façon bimbo qui aurait avalé un yo-yo.

— Qu'as-tu pour moi ?

— Je peux mettre un nom sur ton cadavre : Alice Vapienne, elle était Suisse et habitait Zurich. Elle avait quarante neuf ans. Son casier est vierge bien que ses empreintes aient été relevées lors d'une interpellation à une manif d'étudiants à Paris. Heureusement, dirais-je autrement, nous n'avions rien. Passant de petits boulots en petits boulots, elle était reprise comme étant sans profession. Pourtant depuis deux ans, elle était rémunérée par une société d'intérimaires, en temps que technicienne de surface. Je t'envoie ce que j'ai glané.

— OK.

— Frank et Matthew Gover ont trente deux ans, études à l'université de Pennsylvania, ils étaient cambistes à la banque Kohlson & Ferguson où toutes les victimes sont clientes depuis longtemps. Ils ont démissionné, il y a presque trois ans. On ignore tout de leurs occupations entre ce départ et l'ouverture de leur office un an plus tard. J'ai soigneusement vérifié leurs comptes en banque respectifs, aucune transaction importante n'y apparaît.

— Ils ont un compte à l'étranger. Dans le métier, ils doivent connaître les ficelles.

— Très cosmopolite, grommelle Sherlock. De quoi nous compliquer la tâche.

— Leur business génère des revenus très substantiels. Ils vivent ensemble dans une villa de rêve, côtoient les grands de la finance et la jet-society new-yorkaise.

— Des attaches ?

— Non. Pas de famille. Pas de femmes ou de relations amoureuses.

— Il est possible de voir quels employeurs ont fait appel à la société d'intérim qui plaçait Alice Vapienne ? demande Sherlock.

— Tu cherches quoi ?

— Une banque ou une clinique privée.

— Si tu nous donnais ton idée, ce serait plus facile, intervient Reid.

— J'en ai deux complètement différentes, répond Sherlock après une hésitation. Elle a eu récemment de gros apports d'argent. Très gros si, comme je le crois, le tatouage indique un compte numéroté ou la combinaison d'un coffre. Le tout destiné à celui ou celle qui doit en bénéficier après son décès. Du chantage sûrement. Si certains ont pris l'apparence de Moriarty, pourquoi n'aurait-il pas changé aussi son physique et construit une autre identité ? Ou elle peut avoir surpris des transferts bancaires indélicats.

— Cela ne correspond pas au caractère de Moriarty, Sherlock. C'est un narcissique. Je ne le vois pas abîmer son précieux visage, proteste Derek.

— La presse américaine s'émeut de ces morts mystérieuses. Deux industriels avaient prévu un voyage à Londres. L'un l'a remis à une date ultérieure et a débuté des négociations avec un groupe japonnais. Le second, Oswald Lesistein, atterrira mercredi en fin de soirée dans la capitale britannique, les informe Reid.

— Mon frère ne m'a rien dit, grogne Sherlock.

— Pas question de prendre des risques inconsidérés. Ce n'est pas à toi à le protéger. Son MI5 n'a qu'à s'en charger. Et puis votre dernier déjeuner au Savoy ne s'est pas fini dans l'harmonie ? Si ?

— Comment ?

— Tu étais agité bien avant que nous allions dîner chez John et Mary. Tu avais été marcher à Regent's Park dans le but de te calmer. Le soir, tu m'as averti de sa manipulation. Tu ne pouvais pas rester indifférent à ça. Donc, te connaissant, tu l'as planté là.

Sherlock soupire, esquisse une grimace réprobatrice. Avoir un profileur comme petit-ami ne présente peut-être pas que des avantages.

— J'ai raison, se moque Derek.

— Si tu arrêtais de me « profiler », grommelle-t-il.

— Pourtant c'est ce que tu fais avec tout le monde à longueur de journée. Quand on va au Yard, tu es capable de me dire ce que Greg a mangé à midi, s'il a eu des dossiers délicats à assumer, si Molly a vu son petit-copain, si Anderson s'est disputé avec sa femme ou s'il s'est envoyé Sally Donovan...

— Tout le monde, mais pas toi.

Derek réalise avec stupéfaction qu'en effet, c'est le cas.

— Hum, hum... Dites mes poulets, vous n'avez pas oublié de nous annoncer une grande nouvelle ? intervient sa camarade avec une mine gourmande.

— Que nous sortons ensemble ? C'était nécessaire ?

— Non, je l'ai su en apercevant la tête de Sherlock lorsque je t'ai appelé « mon amour ».

Ça, c'est trop. Il fuit sous prétexte de faire du café.

— Nerveux ! s'exclame Garcia après son départ.

— Non. Embarrassé. Les relations amoureuses et lui, ça fait deux. Les relations tout court d'ailleurs. Il s'est forgé une carapace depuis l'enfance en réponse à tous ceux qui le jugeaient différent. Ils le croient sociopathe, termine-t-il en haussant les épaules. Il accrédite cette thèse par son attitude, le proclamant haut et fort. Il les devance souvent et traite ceux qui l'approchent comme moins que rien. Je pense qu'il n'y avait pas plus solitaire que lui.

— Ce ne sera pas facile, déclare Spencer.

— Je sais. Il en vaut la peine.

Il le retrouve fixant le liquide sombre qui tombe goutte à goutte dans la cruche de verre. Il l'enlace câlinement, caresse ses avant-bras jusqu'aux mains qu'il noue aux siennes.

— Elle plaisantait. C'est tout. Nous nous taquinons avec ces termes affectueux voire plus qui n'ont aucun sens entre nous. Elle est ma meilleure amie depuis quinze ans.

— Cela n'a pas d'importance.

D'accord. Qu'est-ce qui n'a pas d'importance ? Les mots tendres ou son examen ? Parce qu'en ce qui concerne la dernière hypothèse...

— Tu m'observes, tu notes, tu déduis. J'ai l'impression d'être une énigme à résoudre, reprend son homme – enfin il l'espère – avec rancœur.

— Non. Tu te livres peu. Je tente de te découvrir, de te connaître avec les outils que j'ai. Je suis flic depuis vingt deux ans, profileur depuis seize, il fallait bien que ça laisse des traces. Tu es pareil, Sherlock, explique-t-il en déposant des baisers dans son cou.

 _Tu es pareil, Sherlock._ Oui, peut-être. Sûrement même.

— Fais moi l'amour, lui lance-t-il sans le quitter des yeux.

— Chut. Arrête. Ce n'est pas une bonne idée.

— J'en ai besoin.

Il le regarde, surpris. Il le met là en une position difficile. Sherlock a peur d'un lien, d'une dépendance. Des sentiments qui naissent des deux côtés. Et cherche un moyen détourné de s'en affranchir. Celui qu'il a choisi est habile car il a envie de lui. Oh oui. Trop. L'étreindre, s'enfoncer en lui. Le faire sien. Et ensuite ? Il sait que ce n'est pas la solution. Mais la plus rapide façon de le perdre.

— Tu veux que je trouve ailleurs ce que tu me refuses ? le provoque-t-il.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend, Sherlock ? Ce n'est pas ce que je demande. Définitivement, non. Des mecs à baiser, il y en a à tous les coins de rue. Ce n'est un problème ni pour toi, ni pour moi. C'est du sexe que tu désires ? Vas-y, la ville est à toi !

Il se sert une tasse de café, jette un coup d'œil rancunier vers la porte qui s'est refermée violemment sur un Sherlock qui est sorti en trombe très énervé, puis s'assied sur le canapé. Il savait que ce serait compliqué. Il pense qu'il est allé simplement marcher, ruminer son désarroi. Jusqu'où peut-il aller inconsciemment afin de le tester ? Le pousser à bout. Il essaye de ne pas l'imaginer éprouvant de la jouissance entre les bras d'un quelconque voyou ramassé en ces quartiers interlopes qui lui plaisent.

Sherlock erre au hasard. Il ne comprend pas son attitude tellement immature. Il devrait s'immerger dans l'affaire criminelle jusqu'au cou. En lieu et place, ses questionnements sur sa liaison avec Derek monopolisent son attention. Ses atermoiements, ses incertitudes l'empêchent de réfléchir à autre chose. Ce serait si aisé de savourer cette tendresse que lui offre l'Américain. S'attacher, se lier. Et craindre pour sa vie, pour leur amour. L'amour ? Quelle foutaise. Ce n'est pas pour lui. Pourtant ?

 _« Je ferai de votre cœur un tas de cendres. »_

Il finit par rebrousser chemin. Depuis deux heures, il arpente les rues de la cité en vertu de sa provocation idiote. A trente huit ans, il s'est conduit comme un adolescent. Il est loin de Baker Street. C'est sans étonnement qu'il retrouve l'appartement désert. Il a été stupide. Il va falloir qu'il s'excuse en plus. Il ne se souvient pas l'avoir jamais fait. Ou alors, c'était il y a si longtemps. « Désolé », envoie-t-il.

Derek ne dort pas encore lorsque le bip de son portable le tire de ses recherches sur internet. Un seul mot qui le soulage. Son orgueilleux a dû avoir beaucoup de mal à l'écrire celui-là. Et si son cœur se gonfle d'affection, il n'est pas prêt à trop vite accorder à son génie le bénéfice d'un repentir qu'il sait tout éphémère.

.

Plongé en son rébus égyptien dès son retour, Sherlock n'a pas vu le temps passer. Tout à sa tâche, il a négligé de dormir, de se nourrir. Il n'obtient rien de cohérent. Il estimait découvrir un compte en Suisse et ça ne correspond pas. Pas plus que luxembourgeois ou monégasque. Les lettres sont trop nombreuses. Une ville et un numéro ? Pas de résultat probant. Il relit le rapport que Garcia lui a fait parvenir. Quels renseignements sont indispensables à la personne héritant de ce cadeau macabre ? Il a dû occulter un élément. Zurich est du côté alémanique de la Suisse, la victime est originaire de Lausanne, dit le compte-rendu de l'analyste. Lausanne qui est en zone francophone. Elle a vécu à Paris. Il recommence avec la forme française des noms.

Il n'entend pas plus la porte s'ouvrir, qu'il n'a entendu la sonnerie de son téléphone pendant la journée.

— Sherlock ?

Il lève la tête de sa carte sur son écran, de son bloc couvert de combinaisons de chiffres et de lettres. Derek. Ce ne doit pas être la première fois qu'il lui parle, s'il en juge par sa bouche pincée et son expression mécontente.

— Déjà ? Il est plus de dix-neuf heures ?

Derek a vu sa stupéfaction en l'apercevant là. En constatant qu'il est tard. Un soupçon le prend.

— Tu as dormi ? Mangé ?

Son coup d'œil rapide au paquet de biscuits et à sa tasse le trahit. Derek en oublie l'attente d'une demi-heure chez Angelo et le coup de fil de Lestrade lui disant qu'il ne l'a pas vu. Il a failli rentrer à l'hôtel, croyant qu'il lui faisait faux bond volontairement. Surtout après leur dispute d'hier et le fait que Sherlock n'ait pas réagi à ses messages. C'est l'inquiétude qui l'a poussé là. Il se baisse vers lui, baise ses lèvres. Le détective l'entoure de ses bras, pose son front sur sa taille avec un soupir de frustration, lui semble-t-il.

— Je t'ai attendu chez Angelo.

— Attendu ? Mais...

Sa surprise n'est pas feinte. Il tend la main vers son portable.

— Je n'ai pas entendu. Désolé, murmure-t-il en voyant les appels.

Encore. Il va devoir en faire une habitude, il le sent.

— Je n'arrive à rien, râle-t-il comme si ça justifiait tout.

— Bon, tu vas abandonner ça, nous dînons dehors. On verra ensuite. Si tu allais te changer ?

Il a assez commis d'impairs aujourd'hui. Il disparaît sans protester.

.

Le patron apporte sa sempiternelle bougie et Derek le remercie. Sherlock rit. Il lit la curiosité dans les yeux de son vis-à-vis.

— Je venais souvent ici afin d'avaler un repas convenable, j'ai continué avec John, explique-t-il. Angelo s'entêtait à nous créer son ambiance romantique. Il ne voulait jamais croire John lorsqu'il clamait qu'il n'était pas gay et que donc nous n'étions pas un couple. La fois suivante, il remettait ça.

— Je ne nierai pas, dit Derek avec un clin d'œil complice. Tu as eu des sentiments envers lui ?

— Parfois, j'aurais désiré que notre relation soit différente, plus étroite, plus complète. Je refusais de le partager avec ces femmes avec qui il sortait. J'ai eu envie de lui, admet-il. L'aimer d'amour, non. Et puis, c'est le passé, conclut-il en souriant.

En prenant la carte, Derek caresse furtivement ses doigts. Le pied de Sherlock écrase le sien en réponse. Tout va bien.

Malgré son code à découvrir, Sherlock paraît décidé à retourner à Baker Street par le chemin des écoliers. La canicule des jours précédents a cédé la place à une température agréable et Hyde Park est très fréquenté.

— Depuis les Balkans, je viens ici quand je n'ai pas d'affaire et que je m'ennuie. Cela me détend.

Il apprécie marcher tout contre lui. Sa hanche frôlant la sienne. Ils sont de la même taille et ainsi, leurs pas s'accordent naturellement. Dédaignant les bancs, Sherlock s'assied en tailleur sur l'herbe devant la pièce d'eau. Il s'installe à ses côtés. C'est un instant suspendu dans le temps, un instant de calme absolu qu'ils savourent ensemble en silence.

— Il faut y aller, le parc ferme à minuit.

— Tu te soucies de ça ? se moque Derek.

— Moi, non. Mais toi, en ta position, cela la foutrait mal d'être surpris à escalader les grilles d'un domaine royal. Tu imagines les manchettes des quotidiens ?

— Je n'ai pas cette importance, Sherlock.

— Qu'arriverait-il si c'était le cas ?

— Je retrouverais à coup sûr le FBI et Quantico.

— On rentre.

Dans le canapé, son grand génie, épuisé, s'endort entre ses bras pour quelques heures. Il reste éveillé un moment avec l'impression que, Sherlock a levé ce soir un tout petit coin de voile.

.

.

* * *

.

.


	7. Chapter 7 Le rebus

.

.

 **Chapitre 7. Le rébus**

.

.

Ce soir, le magnat de l'industrie américain arrive. Un mort en sursis. Il doit organiser une surveillance de l'hôtel où il va descendre.

— Tu sors aujourd'hui ?

— Oui. Pas longtemps, mon rébus m'attend, répond Sherlock en désignant la carte de la Suisse qui s'étale sur l'écran de son portable.

— Les autres pays que tu as envisagés ? demande Derek.

— Pas de trace de passeport, donc des pays européens. Le Luxembourg. Monaco.

— Pourquoi pas le Liechtenstein qui est voisin de la Suisse ?

— Le Liechtenstein ?

— Jusque 2009, la principauté a été considérée comme un paradis fiscal et a la même réglementation bancaire que la Suisse dont elle utilise la monnaie. Bien moins connue, plus discrète, plus sûre que cette dernière ou les Iles Caïmans. L'impôt sur les sociétés moitié moins cher qu'ailleurs et de grosses facilités ont incité plus de septante mille multinationales à s'y implanter, souvent sous la forme d'une simple boîte postale. Les comptes numérotés fourmillent et peuvent être ouverts en quelques minutes de n'importe où dans le monde via internet. Par certains transitent les fonds de la vente des armes du terrorisme international.

Aussitôt, Sherlock s'assoit devant son ordinateur, délaissant son thé et lui par la même occasion. Il lève les yeux au ciel avant de transporter sa chaise, les tasses et de s'installer à ses côtés.

— Finis ton thé, chéri.

La main de Sherlock reste un moment immobile, un doigt levé, suspendant son mouvement sur la souris. Pétrifié. Enfin il se reprend, un clic puis il saisit la boisson.

— Je ne risque pas d'avoir de problèmes avec les noms de ville. C'est plutôt restreint, il n'y en a que deux.

— C'est minuscule. Mais tu vas voir, question banques, c'est un vrai labyrinthe que j'ai survolé au gré d'une enquête sur des crimes terroristes. Je dois aller prendre des vêtements à l'hôtel. Je suis en retard.

— Je prêterai attention à mon téléphone, déclare-t-il en l'attirant à lui afin d'effleurer sa bouche.

— Ne fais pas de promesse que tu ne tiendras pas, raille Derek avant d'approfondir le baiser.

Une main enserrant sa nuque, Sherlock ne le laisse pas s'écarter. Sous l'apparence du sarcastique et froid détective consultant se dissimule une nature passionnée qu'il a hâte de découvrir. Il l'embrasse jusqu'à perdre haleine et c'est brûlant de désir que Derek s'éloigne à regret de lui.

— Tu penseras à moi durant la journée, lui lance Sherlock avec un coup d'œil moqueur vers le bas de son anatomie.

Maintenant qu'il a accepté leur relation, il est prêt à le changer en bourrique.

.

Il profite de la pause de midi pour envoyer un message à Sherlock lui rappelant de se nourrir. La réponse est immédiate. Il sourit à sa lecture. Il est au Yard, Lestrade lui a commandé un sandwich et le surveille pendant qu'il le mange sur le coin de son bureau. Emily l'observe.

— C'est sérieux, dirait-on.

— Ça l'est.

— Pour qui ?

— Pour les deux, j'espère.

— Qui est ton petit-ami, Derek ?

Il soupire. Puisqu'elle utilise le masculin, elle le sait déjà.

— Sherlock Holmes.

— Les Holmes n'ont pas de sentiments. Garde-toi, Derek, lui conseille-t-elle très sérieusement.

— Pas toi, Prentiss. Tu es mon amie et, indépendamment, tu es profileuse, tu ne peux pas croire les rumeurs sans vérifier.

— Et toi, tu nies la réalité.

— Tu connais Sherlock ?

— Je connais Mycroft Holmes et, crois moi, ça me suffit.

— Tu juges les frères sur un seul ? Très professionnel, ricane-t-il.

— Sa réputation...

— Est ce qu'il en a fait, lui consent-il. Permets-moi une toute autre opinion. Même pour Mycroft, tu te trompes. Bien qu'ils s'accordent difficilement, il aime profondément son cadet.

— Tu ne le côtoies que depuis trois semaines.

— Combien de temps mettons nous pour jauger un criminel quand il nous tient au bout de son arme ? Parfois quelques secondes.

.

Il se presse vers l'appartement. Il ne veut pas trouver Derek sur le paillasson... Et ce carton est encombrant au possible. Il aurait dû héler un taxi. Essoufflé, il parvient enfin à son but. Son profileur n'est pas là. Tant mieux, il déballe et installe la bête rapidement. Il est en train de la contempler lorsqu'il entend la porte s'ouvrir et se refermer. Des bras l'entourent, une langue indiscrète lèche le lobe de son oreille et son souffle le fait frémir alors que, doucement, Derek chuchote tout contre sa tempe.

— Qu'est-ce que ce bidule?

— Une machine à café à dosettes, dit-il d'un ton un peu sec.

Cela semble évident non ? Pourquoi diantre a-t-il eu l'idée saugrenue de l'acheter ? Ainsi que tout un assortiment de cafés de provenances différentes. Il le plante là.

— Calme-toi, je te taquinais. Merci d'y avoir pensé, fait Derek en le rattrapant.

— Je suis passé devant le magasin, c'est tout, se défend celui qui, par cette attention, lui montre qu'il est son homme et par son déni qu'il n'est pas prêt à l'admettre. Chaque fois, faire du café nécessite une éternité et moi j'attends mon thé, lance-t-il en le toisant.

— Tu as résolu ton rébus égyptien, constate-t-il en se penchant sur ses notes.

— Oui. Tu avais raison. Un compte numéroté au Lichtenstein, à Schaan. Pourtant, j'ai un problème. Il me reste cinq lettres ou sept selon le sens qu'on leur attribue.

— Cela a sûrement un rapport avec la personne qui doit prendre possession de l'argent en cas de décès. On va demander à Garcia ce qu'elle peut dénicher. Elle pourrait te surprendre, raille-t-il en voyant son air dubitatif. Avant, on sort dîner, je t'emmène sur un bateau restaurant.

— Derek, l'affaire, lui rappelle-t-il avec un gros soupçon d'impatience dans la voix.

— Tu as l'intention de te pointer à l'hôtel Mandarin Oriental pour surveiller notre industriel ? Tu ne peux que voir venir. Les agents du MI5 sont sur place et tes indics aussi. Ne te tracasse pas s'il y a une complication, nous serons les premiers avertis.

— Je sais pourtant...

— Pourtant ?

— Je n'arrive pas à songer à autre chose, explique-t-il. Quand je suis sur une affaire, elle m'occupe entièrement.

— Vraiment, se moque son profileur. Viens ici.

Ce n'est pas lui qui s'approche mais Derek. Avec ce léger rire, ce regard de prédateur, il a tout du matou qui s'apprête à dévorer une souris. Un beau matou à la démarche et aux gestes sensuels. Une sensualité qui provoque, peu à peu, une migration de son sang en une seule partie de son anatomie. L'expression de ses yeux l'hypnotise. D'un index hésitant, Sherlock dessine son visage, la ligne de sa mâchoire. Il y a ces fichus sentiments qui l'empêchent d'exiger le plaisir qu'il s'octroie d'habitude sans état d'âme. Il est entre ses bras. Les lèvres sur les siennes. Il retrouve avec délectation le goût de sa salive pas tout à fait étranger, pas encore familier. C'est le temps des découvertes. Les mains de Derek descendent au creux de son dos, collent son désir contre lui et il gémit son envie, son attente qui n'a que trop duré. Les doigts en coupe autour de son visage, le métis conquiert sa bouche, la fait sienne. Un baiser brûlant les unit. Sherlock caresse la poitrine dure, le ventre plat, les hanches puis les fesses fermes. Un corps parfait. Il se serre sur lui, se frotte à lui et un soupir de jouissance ou de frustration échappe à son partenaire. Front contre front, ils reprennent leur souffle.

— Salaud, chuchote Sherlock.

— Je n'espérais pas des mots d'amour, là, tu dépasses tout.

Ils s'envisagent avec le même mince sourire ironique, avant de s'enlacer très fort.

— Viens. J'ai réservé pour vingt heures. Nous aurons la nuit.

— Ça reste à voir, répond-il dubitatif.

Ils marchent le long du Regent's Canal. Souvent, il a vu ce bateau carmin aux airs de temple chinois vers lequel ils se dirigent, The Feng Shang Princess. Il est là depuis une éternité.

— Cuisine chinoise pour Monsieur Holmes, plaisante Derek.

Installé près de la fenêtre donnant sur le canal, Sherlock contemple les péniches colorées amarrées autour d'eux. Ce ne sont pas les plus récentes, ni les plus pimpantes, elles sont un peu à l'écart de ce qu'on appelle The little Venice, véritable village sur l'eau. L'anticonformisme de cet ensemble lacustre multicolore, niché en un écrin de verdure, le séduit. Un jour, il arrêtera de se cramponner au 221B, Baker Street. Quoique.

— Cet endroit te convient, constate Derek.

— Si demain Madame Hudson venait à ne plus habiter au rez-de-chaussée de mon appartement, peut-être que j'aimerais vivre dans une de ces maisons sur l'eau plus en avant du canal, vers Camden, avoue-t-il presque malgré lui. Cela t'étonne.

— Il y a un côté romantique que je ne pensais pas que tu apprécierais.

— Tu as raison. C'est le hors norme qui m'attire. Le fait qu'ici, certainement, nul ne trouvera à redire si je joue du violon à pas d'heure, si je suis gay, si je vis la nuit.

— C'est un peu petit, non ?

— Il y a de grandes pénichettes. La liberté se paie, raille-t-il.

Sherlock, après ce court moment de confidence teinté d'amertume, se referme. Cela ne plaît pas à Derek, mais il sait qu'il faudra longtemps avant qu'il lui accorde sa pleine confiance.

— Tu aimes ? demande-t-il en le voyant déguster avec appétit son canard à la mangue après les crevettes au wasabi.

— Très bon. Et toi ? Ton homard ?

— Aussi. Tu veux ?

D'office, il en met un peu sur la fourchette et la lui présente. Sherlock hésite, avant d'ouvrir la bouche, de happer le bout de crustacé et le morceau de champignon.

— Délicieux, oui.

Nul n'a crié au scandale parce que l'unique détective consultant a commis un crime de lèse-bienséance en léchant la fourchette de son petit-ami. Tout le monde s'en fout royalement. Son chéri est soulagé. Il lui sourit. Quelle nature complexe que la sienne. Le plus souvent hautain, tranchant, semblant si imbu de lui-même qu'il est insupportable à beaucoup et, dès qu'il s'agit de relations humaines, de sentiments, parfois indifférent, parfois timoré ou incertain.

— Personne ne nous voit. Ils s'en moquent éperdument, Sherlock. Ce qu'ils ont dans leurs assiettes les intéresse bien plus que le fait que tu goûtes mon plat, le rassure-t-il en effleurant son poignet brièvement.

— Je m'y ferai, ricane-t-il.

Derek l'entraîne à la terrasse du bar Lock 17 qui surplombe le canal au coin de Camden Lock, entre les saules pleureurs et la frontière colorée de Camden Market. Installés sous un vaste parasol vermillon les protégeant d'un soleil inexistant en cette heure de la soirée, sirotant des bières pression, ils rivalisent de précision dans leurs analyses du comportement des consommateurs autour d'eux ou des passants. Un jeu qu'il n'a jamais pratiqué avec quiconque et pour cause. Leurs façons de procéder sont différentes. Derek a appris à regarder. Ses déductions sont basées sur une observation méticuleuse et complétées par les données qu'il a emmagasinées lors de ses formations au FBI. Déduire d'attitudes, de gestes, de simples expressions fugitives un caractère ou la psychologie d'un criminel, c'est son principal atout. Il présume les actions futures du délinquant. Lui récolte une infinité de détails et en retire des éléments seulement fondés sur des bases tangibles. Bien sûr, il émet des suppositions mais qu'il corrobore avec des faits ultérieurs. Rien qu'un raisonnement scientifique. Manifestement, ils arrivent ainsi à des conclusions très voisines.

Il est tard lorsqu'ils reprennent le chemin du 221B, Baker Street. Sherlock a découvert la pleine satisfaction de sortir avec un homme. Un homme qui n'a nulle idée de cacher leur couple atypique. Qui en est même fier s'il faut en croire la main posée dans son dos alors qu'ils déambulent le long des quais. Un homme à qui il doit accorder sa confiance. À qui il doit se livrer, aussi imparfait soit-il. Et ça, c'est difficile.

.

— J'ai eu envie de faire ça toute la soirée, s'exclame Derek dès que la porte du 221B se referme sur eux.

Il l'a collé contre le chambranle de la porte, sa bouche sur la sienne. Son empressement le fait rire un court instant avant qu'il plonge dans ce monde de sensualité que Derek lui a fait entrevoir. Il frémit, sa peau vit sous les caresses expertes de l'Américain.

— Tu n'en es pas à ton coup d'essai, se moque-t-il doucement.

— Parce que toi si ? raille son profileur en déboutonnant sa chemise qu'il fait glisser de ses épaules jusqu'à ses poignets, avant de la jeter sur le sol.

Sa chemise en soie... Oui, c'est la première fois. La première fois qu'il y met autre chose que des gestes savamment dosés pour obtenir le bien-être de deux partenaires. Qu'il s'oublie un peu comme en ce moment où il geint alors que Derek continue à le déshabiller tout en palpant, léchant chaque centimètre de peau dénudée, descendant lentement vers son sexe douloureusement en manque. Il est à genou devant lui, ses lèvres sur sa hampe. L'antre chaud de sa bouche autour de lui. Que c'est bon. Il geint de plus en plus fort en contemplant un Derek qui, paupières closes, une expression d'extase sur le visage, le lèche avec avidité. Observer son membre qui pénètre et ressort d'entre ses lèvres... Il sent la vague de volupté monter et la contient afin de prolonger la jouissance.

— Laisse-toi aller, mon tout-beau, lui murmure-t-il quand il voit son regard sur lui. Ce sera plus long et encore meilleur après. Viens.

Avec un cri rauque, la tête rejetée en arrière, les omoplates contre le mur, le bas-ventre avancé vers lui, Sherlock jouit. Il reste là cloué sur le mur par la poigne de Derek qui se redresse, qui se serre sur son corps échauffé par l'excitation. Front contre front, bouche contre bouche. Son baiser a le goût de la passion, de l'âcreté de sa semence, de l'urgence du désir non satisfait. Lui, peine à récupérer de son orgasme.

— Viens.

Il le dirige vers sa chambre puis sur le lit, se couche, conscient de l'effet de sa nudité sur lui encore tout habillé. Il va d'ailleurs y remédier très vite.

Derek observe les élégantes mains blanches qui, en mouvements sensuels, le dévêtent. Les orbes bleu-gris de Sherlock ne le quittent pas tandis qu'il agace des dents ses aréoles sombres. Il enregistre la moindre de ses réactions, il le sait.

— Tu les découvriras au fur et à mesure, chuchote-t-il en soulevant les hanches pour lui permettre de retirer son jean.

— Laisse-moi t'admirer, proteste Sherlock en effleurant du bout des doigts sa virilité. Tu es magnifique.

Leurs peaux s'épousent. Derek frémit. Il palpe les formes élancées, les muscles nerveux, se rappelle de Lestrade lui disant que Sherlock excelle en combat de rue. Il veut voir ça un jour. La langue de Sherlock sur son prépuce, sur le frein. Où a-t-il appris à faire ça avec sa bouche, son froid détective consultant ? C'est la dernière pensée un peu cohérente qui le traverse. La passion qu'il voue à cet homme l'emporte. Ainsi que celle qu'il reconnaît en lui. Lorsque Sherlock interrompt ses caresses buccales alors qu'il est près de la volupté, il grogne de dépit, avant d'inverser les positions d'une poussée fougueuse. Sherlock soupire, puis gémit lorsqu'il masse son sexe dur, le scrotum et enfin la barrière de son intimité. Ils ne se lâchent pas des yeux. De façon impatiente, saccadée, il devance les va-et-vient des phalanges qui l'ont envahi.

— Doucement, mon tout-beau. Lubrifiant ? Préservatif ?

Sherlock lui désigne du regard le tiroir de la table de nuit. La précipitation le rend maladroit.

— Donne.

Derek est à genoux entre les jambes écartées de son amant. Le contempler ainsi offert lui remue les tripes. C'est Sherlock qui le revêt de sa protection et, manifestement, il en ressent du plaisir, le caressant en même temps. Il se mordille les lèvres afin de ne pas geindre son bien-être.

— Arrête, lui enjoint-il.

— A tes ordres, le taquine-t-il.

Il retrouve la chaleur de sa peau, l'humidité brûlante de sa bouche. Sherlock pose ses chevilles dans le creux de son dos et, fermement, Derek le pénètre. C'est fabuleux. Étroit, chaud. Il éprouve des difficultés à se maîtriser, à ne pas le posséder comme un taureau qui charge. C'est Sherlock.

— Plus vite, plus fort, se plaint celui-ci.

Alors, il oublie ses bonnes résolutions. En grands élans amples et puissants, il s'emploie à le satisfaire. Et lorsqu'il arrive au bout du chemin, il masturbe ce sexe qu'il désire déjà en lui. Il le sait. Dans un ultime ahan, il se libère. En criant sa jouissance, Sherlock le suit quelques aller et retour plus tard.

Blotti contre son flanc, la tête sur son épaule, son chéri reprend son souffle. Il baise les boucles foncées, apaise son corps, sa peau en larges cercles. Leurs lèvres se joignent encore et encore. Il a adoré lui faire l'amour. A la folie. Ce n'est que leur première fois. Ils étaient pressés, fébriles. Il y en aura d'autres. Ils se connaîtront mieux. Ils...

— Je voudrais que tu fasses le test du sida, murmure son homme à ce moment précis.

Et Derek retombe sur terre.

— Tu as apprécié me mettre ce truc parfumé, observe Derek un peu étonné.

— Moi, oui. Toi non.

— J'ai aimé tes caresses, mais détesté m'interrompre pour enfiler ce bout de latex, reconnaît-il.

— Alors faisons cet examen au plus tôt et on s'en passera très rapidement, se moque Sherlock.

Il le serre avec emportement. S'il avait le moindre doute sur la possibilité de leur couple, il n'en a plus aucun. Lentement, ils coulent en un sommeil réparateur.

Et le téléphone portable de Sherlock sonne. Il le sent se raidir contre lui. Il soupire. Il a infligé la même chose des dizaines de fois à ses partenaires. Son amant s'évade de ses bras. Il le suit.

.

.


	8. Chapter 8 Un tour de passe-passe

.

.

 **Chapitre 8. Un tour de passe-passe**

.

.

— Sherlock ? C'est Wiggins. Nous sommes devant l'hôtel et ton Américain n'y est jamais parvenu. J'ai vérifié, il n'y a pas eu de retard d'avion. Dylan l'a vu débarquer. Une voiture avec chauffeur l'attendait. Il s'est volatilisé entre l'aéroport et ici. Les mecs de la sécurité sont de plus en plus impatients, ils ne tarderont pas à se poser des questions embarrassantes.

— Dis à nos informateurs de rentrer, Will. Je vous vois demain.

Il jette son portable sur la table d'un geste ulcéré et se laisse tomber sur le canapé.

— Tiens, fais Derek en lui fourrant une tasse de thé entre les mains.

— Notre financier s'est évaporé, grogne-t-il.

— Ton frère l'a peut-être fait changer de réservation en dernière minute.

— Non. Les agents du MI5 sont sur place. Un ou deux dans le but de repérer le tueur, d'accord. Là, ils sont trop nombreux pour ça. Ils deviennent de plus en plus nerveux.

Le bip de son téléphone indiquant l'entrée d'un message attire son attention. Il reste figé en lisant celui-ci : « La partie suivante est en cours. Protégez votre roi. JM. »

Le cœur glacé, Sherlock n'aperçoit les lettres qu'à travers un brouillard. Une nouvelle partie. Il fut une époque où la provocation l'aurait ravi. Un temps où Moriarty avec sa gueule d'ange, son intelligence consacrée à faire le mal le fascinait. Il avait enfin un ennemi à sa taille. Le bien, le mal n'avait pas d'importance. Seul, le jeu l'appelait. Ce n'est plus le cas depuis longtemps. Il a eu tout le loisir d'évaluer à quel degré la relation était glauque, tout comme celle, calquée sur le même moule, qui l'avait porté vers Irène. De comptabiliser la souffrance qu'il a engendrée. Depuis, il a trouvé non un adversaire mais un partenaire à sa mesure, ce qu'il n'espérait pas. Pourtant, il n'a pas d'alternative. Il le jure, il l'aura, ce cinglé. Avant, quoi qu'il lui en coûte, il doit, lui, le sortir du jeu.

— Derek, écoute, cette nuit c'était chouette mais...

— Non, l'interrompt avec brusquerie l'Américain qui lit la petite phrase par dessus son épaule. Arrête. Il joue avec tes nerfs, Sherlock. Je ne m'éloignerai pas. Cela ne servirait à rien. Il nous a vus ensemble. Il sait.

— Je ne suis pas un héros, Derek. Revivre ça encore...

Dans les orbes de son amant, il y a de la culpabilité. Le rejet d'un passé qu'il a créé. Sans réaliser les dégâts qu'il allait causer, il a cherché l'affrontement. Après, il a fallu assumer.

— On n'en arrivera pas là. Regarde-moi. Je désire que tu me racontes tout ce qui s'est passé sur le toit, ce jour là. Tout, tu entends. Le moindre détail. Le moindre mot. Je veux tout savoir même ce que tu n'as pas envie de dire. Surtout ce que tu n'as pas envie de dire. Je ne te jugerai pas, chéri. Ferme les yeux. Concentre toi, dit-il en s'asseyant collé à lui afin qu'il ne soit pas seul en ce voyage dans ses souvenirs.

— Il faut que je remonte plus loin pour que tu comprennes.

— Nous avons tout notre temps. Fais comme tu le sens.

Parfois, il sent sa voix fléchir. Il voudrait l'aider à franchir l'étape qui l'émeut mais ne peut intervenir sans risquer de le distraire. Malheureusement, Sherlock doit affronter seul son passé et son plus gros échec.

— Bois ça, fait-il tendrement presque deux heures plus tard à la fin de son récit en lui tendant un verre de whisky dont il a déniché une bouteille dans l'armoire. On va mettre une chose au point de suite. Je ne suis pas John. Je n'ai strictement rien contre ton ami. C'est un soldat courageux, voire téméraire et loyal jusqu'au bout. Son amitié envers toi est indéfectible. On lui a enseigné l'honneur, les valeurs de la patrie et de l'église. Il y tient. En témoigne son métier. Il ne connaît ni ce milieu, ni ces criminels. Moi, si. Je suis profileur dans l'âme et j'aime ça. J'ai été plusieurs fois en immersion pendant de nombreux mois. Seul en des compagnies pires que celle là. Je ne suis pas un suiveur et je ne l'ai jamais été. Cela m'a valu des ennuis au BAU et aussi qu'on me propose la direction de l'antenne du FBI de New York que j'ai refusée, puis du service que je dirige maintenant. Alors pas question que je m'éloigne parce qu'un psychopathe a décidé de te faire chanter. Je serai là. Pas derrière, à côté de toi.

Il réclame un rôle que Sherlock n'est pas encore prêt à lui attribuer. Il le sait. A-t-il le choix ? Ce que cet adversaire veut, c'est que Sherlock se retrouve seul et affaibli. Quant à lui, il ne renoncera pas. Les doigts joints devant sa bouche en cette position qui lui est familière, son détective consultant est loin dans ses pensées. Un silence lourd, interminable s'est abattu sur eux.

— Partenaires sur le terrain et dans la vie, c'est ce que tu demandes ? lâche-t-il enfin.

— Oui.

Ils s'envisagent mutuellement essayant de lire chez l'autre le ressenti, les sentiments.

— C'est trop tôt, laisse tomber Sherlock en guise de sentence.

 _« Je ferai de votre cœur un tas de cendres. »_

Il se lève, attire Derek à lui. La main sur sa nuque, il effleure à peine ses lèvres. Son amant ferme les yeux un instant. Repousser cet homme ? Le pourrait-il ? Il baise les paupières closes. Il est plus de trois heures. Ce matin, Derek travaille, il doit dormir. Il l'entraîne vers sa chambre.

.

— Tu veux des œufs ? Des saucisses ? Des haricots ?

— Un œuf et des toasts à la marmelade. Merci.

— Tu devrais mettre une partie de ton matériel d'expérience dans la pièce inoccupée. La transformer en laboratoire, en bureau. Cela ne t'empêcherait pas de réfléchir ici, au contraire tu aurais plus d'espace, fait-il en scannant le living plutôt encombré.

Samedi, il emménage en son logis et va rechercher Clooney à la pension. Sherlock est casanier et lui est très souvent ici. Comment vont-ils s'arranger ?

— Il est beau, cet appartement ?

Il le regarde stupéfait.

— Ce n'était pas difficile, raille son génie, de te suivre de celui-ci à celui que tu occuperas bientôt.

— Superbe. Il est situé à Chelsea. Troisième étage. Il est grand, lumineux, bien équipé, lance-t-il. Il y a un balcon qui surplombe le quai de la Tamise et une belle terrasse qui donne sur un jardin. Et deux sorties possibles en cas de problème. L'une sur Cheyne Walk, l'autre sur Beaufort Street par le parking.

Sherlock le fixe sans réaction. Son visage s'est durci.

— Ton chien ?

— Un carlin de cinq ans qui s'appelle Clooney. Il a l'habitude de rester seul mais si je passe beaucoup de temps ici en plus du boulot...

— Si je prends le maître, je dois prendre l'animal aussi ? questionne son détective consultant froidement.

— Sherlock.

C'est tout ce qu'il trouve à dire. Son vis-à-vis soupire, grimace. Est-ce l'amant qui gémissait entre ses bras cette nuit ? Qui veillait à son plaisir malgré l'enquête ? Qui sommeillait contre lui après la disparition de l'Américain ? Qu'est ce qui lui déplaît autant ? Il lui en veut de ses propres confidences, bien sûr. Un pas en avant, deux pas en arrière.

— Je reprends le logement de fonction destiné au superviseur d'Interpol, continue-t-il. Je n'ai choisi ni le quartier que j'aurais voulu plus calme, ni l...

— Je sais, Derek, je sais, admet-il. Je ne suis pas prêt à quitter Baker Street.

— Partenaires dans la vie, oui. Rien ne nous oblige à vivre ensemble de suite et là-bas en plus, le rassure-t-il. Viens avec moi samedi. Si ça te plaît, tant mieux. Ce n'est pas à l'autre bout du monde mais à deux ou trois kilomètres.

— Cinq, rectifie son chéri avec un mince sourire.

— C'est toi le Londonien... Il faut que je me sauve, dit-il en se penchant afin de l'embrasser. Fais attention à toi.

.

Sherlock surprend la section du lieutenant Lestrade en ébullition. Son patron ne décolère pas et l'humeur générale s'en ressent.

— Tiens, le taré est là, s'exclame Sally Donovan. Celle-là il ne l'a pas vu venir, bien entendu.

Il la fusille du regard et ne relève pas. Il a plus sérieux à faire que s'amuser avec cette tordue.

— Holmes ?

Dans la voix de Greg, même lui discerne tout l'espoir auquel se raccroche quelqu'un au bord du gouffre. La horde des instances font pression sur le policier sans l'ombre d'un doute. Son frère en tête.

— Rien pour le moment, Lestrade. La femme, oui. Révèle son identité dans les médias. Ne rattachez pas son meurtre aux autres, lui intime-t-il en tendant une feuille avec le nom et l'adresse de la huitième victime. Je veux savoir qui réclamera le corps. Si l'affaire effraye, personne ne fera la démarche.

A son tour, Lestrade enjoint à l'officier Donovan de préparer le communiqué de presse. Une histoire crédible cette fois, précise-t-il au grand dam de sa subalterne.

— Vraiment rien ? insiste-t-il lorsqu'ils sont seuls.

— Peu de chose. Une voiture avec chauffeur attendait le financier, Oswald Lesistein, à sa descente d'avion. Il a fait une halte chez une amie qui vit à Ealing avec son mari. Un homme est ressorti de la villa une heure plus tard, est remonté dans le véhicule qui s'est volatilisée quelque part entre les deux points. Mais est-ce réellement important ? C'est la question que tu dois te poser.

— Tu penses qu'il n'était pas dans la voiture, déduisit Greg.

— Je sais qu'il n'y était pas, spécifie-t-il en accentuant les deux premiers mots.

— Alors où est-il ?

— C'est tout ce que j'ai, dit-il brièvement.

Devant Greg, il a inlassablement nié que Moriarty soit en vie. Bien qu'il refuse toujours cette éventualité, il hésite maintenant à le prévenir de ce qui se trame. Il ne veut pas se retrouver dans une impasse similaire à celle d'il y a cinq ans et que ses proches, une fois encore, souffrent des manigances du psychopathe. Il montre à Greg son smartphone où s'affiche le message du criminel. Son ami sursaute avant de le dévisager infiniment surpris. Bien qu'ils s'entendent mieux en dehors des enquêtes, Sherlock n'a pas beaucoup changé ses façons abruptes lors de celles-ci. Il retient encore les éléments essentiels ne les révélant avec une morgue insultante qu'une fois le mystère résolu. Là, il fait une incompréhensible exception en partageant ça avec lui.

— Pourquoi ?

— Parce que Derek est en danger.

La porte du bureau se referme sur le détective consultant avant que Lestrade soit revenu de sa stupéfaction.

.

Hugh Brunty, prêtre de son état, récemment nommé à la paroisse de Ealing, a décidé cet après-midi là d'aller secouer un peu ses nouvelles ouailles. Leur rappeler que c'est toute l'année que l'on récolte les fonds dans le but de permettre aux petites structures d'accueil des sans-abris, des jeunes en difficultés de fonctionner et pas seulement l'hiver lorsqu'il fait moins quinze degrés. Il ne se lasse pas de répéter de résidence en maison qu'aider les plus démunis est le devoir chrétien des plus nantis. Il ne récolte pas d'argent, il laisse simplement une carte où sont inscrits l'adresse du refuge Bradsley's Home, un numéro d'appel en cas de besoin car ils ont une écoute psychologique vingt quatre heures sur vingt quatre et un numéro de compte bancaire pour faire un don.

Son charisme naturel, la bienveillance qu'exprime ses yeux gris-bleu délient bien des langues. Il parait avoir toute la vie devant lui. Il écoute. Pose des questions aussi. Tout l'intéresse. Il vient d'un milieu semblable, leur confie-t-il. Très bourgeois. Superficiel. Cela transparaît d'ailleurs en ses manières élégantes et raffinées. La mort d'un voisin victime d'une overdose lui avait fait réaliser la nécessité qu'ont certains adolescents d'un encadrement et aussi de croire en Dieu. Il s'est ainsi tourné vers le Créateur. Depuis de nombreuses saisons, il essaye de soulager la souffrance mais il la rencontre partout. Chez les pauvres, ainsi que chez les riches. Les femmes, séduites par ce sexagénaire rassurant, s'épanchent. Et à travers leurs propos insignifiants, leurs tracas, leurs médisances, il fait ample provision de renseignements utiles. Il visite une douzaine de logis avant de reprendre, le dos un peu voûté, le pas hésitant, son chemin et sa mission.

.

Derek gravit les escaliers quatre à quatre. Non qu'il soit inquiet. Les SMS de son compagnon, toujours loufoques, l'ont informé sur son emploi du temps. Le dernier signé Hugh Brunty l'a pas mal intrigué : _Je suis rentré, mon fils_. Il le découvre devant son ordinateur. Il a l'air fatigué et satisfait de lui. Il le prend entre ses bras avec une plénitude infinie. La bouche sur la sienne, il oublie ses préoccupations. Surtout qu'il a l'air très heureux de se frotter à lui.

— C'est à ton frère que je dois mon ange gardien ? s'enquiert-il bien plus tard alors qu'un Sherlock nu et repu de plaisir, tout comme lui, repose contre son flanc.

— Tu es filé ?

— Sans l'ombre d'un doute.

— Je l'ignore, grogne-t-il. Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis ce déjeuner foireux. Pourquoi penses-tu que c'est lui ?

— Filature par un professionnel. Depuis ce matin, précise-t-il. Et toi, du neuf ?

— J'ai éclairci le code et je sais où est notre magnat de l'industrie.

— Le père Hugh Brunty a enquêté à Ealing, raille Derek.

— Brillant, s'exclame son chéri avec un clin d'œil complice.

Il éclate de rire. Un compliment de Sherlock doit se saisir au vol.

— Douche, dîner ensuite Quantico ? suggère-t-il.

Il a l'impression que jamais il ne sera rassasié de sa peau. La douche se prolonge au-delà du raisonnable, c'est si bon.

Ils ont terminé de manger et alors qu'il s'occupe du café, il entend d'abord frapper à la porte, puis Sherlock discuter quelques minutes avec Madame Hudson. Lorsqu'il le rejoint au salon et s'assied à ses côtés, son homme est penché sur des photos qu'il lui tend sans un mot. Prises à la sortie du siège d'Interpol, elles le représentent avec Emily entre les bras. Il lui disait simplement au revoir. Comme à une ancienne coéquipière qui va emporter les souvenirs d'une large tranche de vie semée d'embûches et bien remplie. Elle peuvent être interprétées tout autrement. Prises d'un angle soigneusement choisi, on l'aperçoit enlaçant une jolie jeune femme souriante, la pressant contre lui, l'embrassant sans vraiment pouvoir déterminer si c'est sur la joue ou sur la bouche. De quoi semer le doute dans l'esprit de son amant. Il est tétanisé.

— Tu étais suivi, confirme-t-il.

— Sherlock, je...

— Chut ! Je sais regarder et faire la différence entre étreinte amicale ou amoureuse. Tes mains ne seraient pas là, ironise-t-il en les lui montrant sur les omoplates d'Emily, mais nettement plus bas. Je veux être certain de ne pas me tromper, prouve-moi que je suis dans le bon...

Décidément, il est d'humeur légère Il n'a pas à le répéter deux fois. C'est une petite toux moqueuse qui les sépare et met fin à leur baiser passionné. Le front sur son épaule, Sherlock grogne avant de s'éloigner.

— Bonsoir, Garcia, dit-il.

— Salut, Princesse.

— C'est de votre faute, mes poussins, se marre son amie en riant. Il ne fallait pas vous connecter si vous aviez mieux à faire.

— L'affaire n'attend pas. Moriarty a contacté Sherlock à deux reprises.

— C'était couru d'avance, intervient Spencer Reid qu'ils n'avaient pas vu parce qu'il était hors-champ. Il veut le déstabiliser. Qu'exige-t-il ?

— Il appelle ça jouer, réplique Derek. Et au bout du chemin, il vise un face à face. Il tente par tous les moyens de me soustraire de l'équation. Il en sera pour ses frais, nous serons trois.

— Tu es d'accord ? l'apostrophe Spencer d'une voix brève.

— Non. Il ne l'est pas, rétorque Derek à sa place. Je n'en demanderai pas la permission.

Sherlock lui lance un coup d'œil narquois. Voyez-vous ça. Partenaires sur le terrain, partenaires dans la vie. Sa mémoire lui ferait-elle défaut ? Il se rappelle avoir refusé. Il sait, au fond de lui, que ce sera ensemble ou pas. Il pose une main sur sa cuisse. Cet homme le pousse à n'importe quoi. Il voit sa poitrine se soulever en un soupir muet de soulagement. Pas aussi sûr de lui qu'il l'affiche son profileur. Sa main recouvre la sienne, la serre. Il a une sacrée poigne.

— Garcia, est-ce que tu pourrais essayer de me relier Alice Vapienne à un lieu égyptien : Suhaymi ? Elle n'a pas de passeport sous cette identité du moins. Je ne pense pas qu'elle y soit jamais allée, en fait.

— Suhaymi ? interroge-t-elle surprise.

— Le tatouage, explique-t-il. Il y a un numéro de compte, une ville et ce mot.

— Qu'as-tu trouvé de ton côté ?

— La maison es Suhaymi est située en plein cœur du plus grand souk du Caire. C'est une somptueuse résidence dotée de très belles pièces de réception et entourée de splendides jardins, probablement l'exemple le plus raffiné d'une demeure ottomane. Un symbole.

— Encore l'Égypte. Qu'espères-tu découvrir ?

— Rien. Ou plutôt si quelqu'un. Quelqu'un qui aimerait l'Égypte au point d'en avoir fait son seul centre d'intérêt. Quelqu'un qui serait ou aurait été le sien. Un ex-mari, un ancien amant, un fiancé, une sœur, un enfant qui comprendrait ce message sur son dos sans avoir besoin de supporter les vains propos du conservateur du British Museum, raille Sherlock.

— Il est gay ? s'enquiert son voisin sur le canapé.

— J'ai bien peur que oui. Gay et lourd, grommelle-t-il.

Derek a un léger sourire moqueur. Sherlock le toise d'un air faussement dédaigneux avant de se retourner vers l'écran, méprisant. Il rit.

— Tu peux t'introduire dans le système bancaire du Liechtenstein et me dire par qui a été ouvert ce compte en banque ?

— Impossible n'est pas Garcia, ricane-t-elle.

— Spence, demain, vérifie qu'Emily est rentrée chez elle, demande Derek à son ami.

— Pourquoi ?

— Sherlock a reçu ça en début de soirée, dit-il en mettant devant la caméra un des clichés.

— Cela ne semble pas t'avoir perturbé, lui lance le profileur du BAU.

— Je sais regarder. S'il n'y a sur ces photos qu'un amical au revoir, il y a surtout le fait que Derek est suivi et qu'il veut m'atteindre à travers lui. Je ne crois pas qu'Emily risque quoi que ce soit. C'est une précaution.

— Cela signifie que Derek est en danger à cause de toi, rectifie Reid sèchement.

Sherlock garde un silence hautain et dévisage le docteur Reid comme un infâme cloporte.

— Qu'est ce qu'il te prend, Spence ? s'exclame Derek.

— Nous t'avons vu changer depuis ta rupture avec Savannah, la mort de Rossi, la démission de Finch. Nous regrettons ton absence mais le terrain ne te convenait plus. Plus de vingt ans en interventions, en missions d'infiltration, c'est un bail. Tu étais de moins en moins concerné, de moins en moins concentré. Tôt ou tard, tu te serais fait descendre. D'ailleurs, ne mens pas, tu as accueilli ta nomination à Interpol avec satisfaction. Un soulagement certain même. On le savait tous. Nous te préférons loin mais vivant. Du côté privé, tu aspirais à une vie de couple, tu ne tolérais plus la solitude. Et tu es tombé de Charybde en Scylla. Tu es la proie d'un psychopathe et...

— Deux jours après mon arrivée, Prentis m'a poussé à rendre une petite visite au lieutenant Lestrade à Scotland Yard parce qu'elle trouvait anormal qu'il n'ait pas requis l'aide du bureau d'Interpol pour des meurtres sur des Américains, l'interrompt-il avec un geste impératif de la main. J'y ai rencontré Sherlock qu'ils s'étaient enfin résolu à appeler en consultation. Quelques jours après, son frère qui travaille pour le gouvernement est venu me voir et m'a expliqué la situation. Ils avaient besoin de renseignements mais de façon officieuse. C'est moi qui ai décidé de m'en mêler en parfaite connaissance de cause. Sherlock ignorait la démarche de Mycroft et, à ce moment là, n'était qu'un étranger que j'avais vu une seule fois. A plusieurs reprises ensuite, il a essayé de me dissuader de continuer. Une nouvelle fois hier soir, quand Moriarty lui a adressé un SMS menaçant. Il a voulu me quitter pour que je sois à l'abri. J'ai mon mot à dire dans l'histoire et je ne veux pas. Non, je n'avais pas envie d'être discret. De me cacher. Je désire une relation normale. Nous sortons ensemble dans la rue, je le prends par la taille ou lui tiens la main au restaurant sur la nappe, je suis fier d'être son mec. Moriarty ou pas.

— ...

— Nomme ça de l'inconscience. Peut-être que ça en est, reprend-il avec véhémence, pourtant c'est ainsi que je conçois les choses. De toute manière, c'est trop tard, ce dingue sait ce qu'il y a entre nous. Je ne suis qu'un outil qui éventuellement lui permettra d'atteindre Sherlock. C'est son idée fixe. Les crimes perpétrés sur les industriels ont un double objectif, dont celui de discréditer Mycroft Holmes parce qu'il y a cinq ans, il a aidé Sherlock à disparaître. Mis plus bas que terre par les médias manipulées par Moriarty, Sherlock a organisé son faux suicide dans le but de protéger ses proches qui étaient visés : son aîné, son meilleur ami, sa logeuse. Pendant deux ans, il a joué les barbouzes pour le MI6 dans les Balkans. Ne parle pas sans savoir, Spencer.

Il pose une main sur l'épaule de Derek avant qu'il regrette cette dispute avec son ami. Leurs regards se croisent.

— Ne me fais pas l'injure de supposer que j'ai autant d'atouts qu'une damoiselle en détresse. Je suis un profileur, poursuit-il plus calmement. Les crimes obsessionnels sont ma spécialité. Je sais ce que je fais.

— Garcia, demande Sherlock encore. Peux-tu si tu as accès aux données bancaires vérifier la provenance des versements qui y sont faits ? Bien qu'à mon avis, c'est elle même qui les transférait d'un autre compte. Suisse, celui-là.

— D'accord. Je t'ai envoyé un rapport plus complet sur les jumeaux. La liste des employeurs d'Alice Vapienne depuis deux ans. Il y en a quelques uns. Il faut que j'y aille. Soyez prudents mes choupinets.

L'écran est redevenu noir. Entre-temps, Reid s'est éclipsé discrètement.

.

.

* * *

.

.


	9. Chapter 9 Chelsea

.

.

 **Chapitre 9. Chelsea**

.

.

— Poussins ? Choupinets ? interroge son chéri avec une moue narquoise. Derek ? Il y a eu quelque chose entre Reid et toi ?

— Non. Il a développé une dépendance à la cocaïne après son enlèvement, je l'ai invité chez moi trois mois pendant son sevrage dans le but de le surveiller. Je n'ai jamais eu envers lui que des pensées qu'amicales. C'est vrai que cela a tissé des liens forts mais pas ceux auxquels tu as fait allusion.

— Savannah ?

— C'était ma voisine. Nous sommes sortis ensemble environ un an. Au début, nous nous entendions bien. Toutefois, nos métiers étaient très prenants, on se voyait rarement. Elle appréciait de moins en moins. Croyant arranger cela, je lui ai suggéré d'habiter avec moi. Le résultat a été loin de mes attentes. Les disputes à ce sujet sont devenues de plus en plus fréquentes. Puis j'ai été blessé lors d'une intervention, une balle dans l'épaule. C'est la goutte qui a fait déborder le vase. C'était il y a trois ans.

— Depuis ?

— Personne. Tu es le seul homme avec qui j'ai désiré une relation suivie. J'ai eu des partenaires sexuels masculins, je ne me suis pas attaché.

Sherlock ne répond pas. Derek a vu une lueur en ses iris et la gestuelle de son corps tendu vers lui est plus éloquente qu'un beau discours. C'est important. Il sourit, l'enlace. Il a quarante quatre ans et n'est pas arrivé vierge entre les draps de son amant. Loin de là. Il a connu bien d'autres lits. Bien d'autres aventures. Successivement, il a vécu avec trois femmes dans le passé, Lorène, puis Michaela. Enfin, il y a eu Savannah, c'était plus sérieux encore. Il était accueilli comme fiancé chez ses parents, ils parlaient mariage et c'est à ce moment que tout avait dérapé. Sa blessure en service lui avait apporté des arguments. Elle, si préoccupée jusque là de sa propre carrière d'urgentiste, voulait des enfants rapidement et exigeait de lui qu'il oublie le BAU et si possible le FBI pour s'enliser dans un emploi de bureau. Il n'était pas prêt. Il n'avait pas accepté et elle l'avait quitté. Il en avait souffert. Il réalise qu'il a bien choisi.

— Tu te rappelles que demain du travail nous attend ? Tu crois que je suis venu seulement avec deux valises ? ricane-t-il en constatant son air étonné.

Sherlock lève les yeux au ciel.

.

— Donne lui ta main à sentir.

Contrairement à ce qu'il avait pensé, ce n'est pas un chien imposant. Sur les bras de son maître, de ses yeux globuleux, Clooney l'examine d'un air perplexe, retroussant les nombreux plis de son visage. Il est marrant avec sa grosse face aplatie. Il offre des doigts prudents qu'il laisse renifler par le carlin.

— Parle-lui maintenant.

Il veut qu'il fasse la causette à un animal ? S'il faut en passer par là autant mettre les choses au point de suite.

— Tu dois être un bon toutou, raille-t-il doucement. Je te préviens, je n'ai aucune intention de partager Derek avec toi, pas question de t'installer sur le sofa ou de dormir sur le lit. On t'a acheté, ce matin, un panier cinq étoiles.

La collaboratrice du chenil lâche un petit hoquet de surprise, destiné plus probablement à souligner la découverte de l'homosexualité de Derek que la place qu'il refuse à Clooney. Celui-ci penche la tête comme s'il doutait de ce qu'il entend avant de se détourner et de nier sa présence. Derek éclate de rire.

— Vous vous accorderez aisément, conclut-il.

S'il le dit.

.

L'appartement à Chelsea est beau, c'est vrai. Spacieux également. La vue du balcon sur la Tamise est superbe, malgré un trafic très intense sur Cheyne Walk on perçoit peu le bruit de la circulation. La terrasse à l'arrière domine un vaste jardin tranquille coincé entre les immeubles. Y prendre le thé pourrait être vraiment agréable. Le mobilier est moins à son goût. Un décorateur renommé a certainement exigé un prix exorbitant pour faire de cet endroit un lieu déshumanisé. C'est franchement navrant. Le regard de Derek guette ses premières impressions. Le chien flaire autour de lui et, en désespoir de cause, finit par se coucher sur le tapis blanc.

— Patience. Lorsque mes bagages seront arrivés, dit-il en l'enlaçant, nous trouverons moyen de le personnaliser. Je te l'ai dit, rien ne nous force à y vivre.

Derek a donc ressenti le même malaise. Il referme ses bras sur ce corps qui depuis une semaine embellit ses nuits de la plus sensuelle des façons. S'il n'y avait que ce côté là à gérer, ce serait facile. Il y a les journées. Derek est sensible, attentionné, plutôt enjoué de nature mais il a l'art et la manière de s'imposer. Motivé par Mycroft, il s'est mis en tête de le protéger de Moriarty et se met en danger. Leur lien n'a fait qu'accentuer son besoin de le garder en sûreté. Cela le préoccupe lui plus que l'affaire qui en pâtit. Et l'affaire, c'est justement Moriarty.

De suite, il a compris la valeur de son profileur. De l'équipe de Quantico. Les investigations précises de Garcia, ses rapports complets l'aident énormément. Sans vouloir critiquer John qui l'obligeait beaucoup avec sa normalité à envisager les choses d'un nouvel angle, qui le poussait plus loin grâce à ses questions terre-à-terre, à sa vision des comportements d'autrui, ce n'est pas comparable. Derek est un spécialiste en la partie. Nettement plus calé que lui-même dans l'analyse des sentiments qui conduisent les criminels à leurs forfaits. C'est aussi un homme de terrain, capable de se défendre, d'anticiper l'attaque de Moriarty qu'il prévoit dès qu'un événement déplaisant l'y amènera. Ils se complètent à merveille.

Pourtant, il s'inquiète. Non. Définitivement non. Il n'est pas marié à son travail. Une découverte qui l'épouvante et qu'il faut admettre. Inconsciemment, il le serre d'un geste possessif. Irraisonné. Il lui retourne son étreinte.

Ils restent muets sur le seuil de la chambre immaculée. Pas une note de couleur. Rien. Une cellule de sevrage d'un hôpital psychiatrique est moins angoissante. La seconde est en tous points pareille.

— Ce n'est pas joyeux, grimace son Américain. On va améliorer ça. Ah ! Voilà les déménageurs.

Il fuit les lieux derrière son amant. Ce ne sont pas les bagages, mais un livreur avec une énorme plante verte. Une carte l'accompagne : « _Félicitations. J.M._ ». D'accord. Il soupire.

— Je préfère ça au silence, grogne Derek tout en inspectant l'arbuste sous toutes les coutures. Il connaît cette adresse, ce n'était pas bien difficile, commente-t-il avec un haussement d'épaules. C'est celle de tous les superviseurs d'Interpol. Espérons qu'obnubilé par ces enfantillages, il en oublie notre financier disparu. Viens.

Ils se dirigent ensemble vers le dressing room. Derek examine ce qui pourrait abriter du matériel d'espionnage avant de se déclarer satisfait et de lui divulguer le secret que dissimulent les murs. Sur celui du fond, là où seront suspendus les vêtements, il appuie sur une minuscule aspérité, un panneau glisse révélant un digicode. Une fois la combinaison encodée, une porte s'ouvre sur un vaste bureau. Étrangement, c'est la seule pièce chaleureuse. Inviolée par le designer sans doute. La fenêtre donne sur le jardin. Il y a un divan confortable, une grande bibliothèque, une table de travail de belle dimension et deux fauteuils, le tout sur un beau parquet aux reflets blonds. Côté équipement, ce qui monopolise le regard immédiatement, ce sont les ordinateurs, les consoles et les écrans.

— Wouaw, s'exclame-t-il.

— Je savais que ça trouverait grâce à tes yeux.

— Derek, proteste-t-il en posant une main sur sa nuque.

— Chut, tu as raison, répond-il en l'attirant à lui. La déco de l'appartement est vraiment froide. Lorsque je l'ai visité, Prentiss l'occupait et elle l'avait rendu vivant. On va arranger ça. Promis. Pour le moment, recherche de micros et caméras, lui souffle-t-il contre son oreille.

Il fouille les diverses armoires et en extrait un petit appareil qu'il allume. Un léger sifflement résonne. Il scanne tout l'appartement. La récolte est fructueuse. Les espions trouvés sont de provenances dissemblables.

— Mycroft et Moriarty, juge Derek en divisant les mouchards et les caméras en deux tas distincts. Matériel habituel du MI6, il doit t'être familier, l'autre est russe, de contrebande.

Il détourne le regard. Son frère s'immisce à nouveau en sa vie privée. Il y en avait partout, y compris dans les chambres à coucher, excepté dans le dressing-room jugé certainement peu intéressant ce qui justifie le choix de l'entrée secrète en ce lieu. Comment reconnaître que Mycroft n'a aucune confiance en lui et gaspille son temps ainsi à le surveiller. Quant à Moriarty...

— Mycroft croit te protéger.

— Pourquoi les avoir enlevées en ce cas ? raille-t-il.

— Je pense normal qu'il veille sur toi, pas qu'il observe ce qu'il y a entre nous jusque dans notre lit. Ne t'y trompe, je suis en colère et j'ai bien l'intention de l'en informer. Il va trop loin. Je ne veux faire l'amour qu'à un seul Holmes. Il fait la même chose chez toi ?

— Il y a longtemps que j'ai viré tout, soupire-t-il, et que je lui ai interdit d'y remettre le moindre mouchard. Ce jour là, tout son département a entendu à quel point j'apprécie ses soi-disant attentions. Je vérifie régulièrement. Plus encore parce que tu y es souvent. Il intimidait John qui malgré ça a toujours refusé de m'épier. Depuis trois ans, j'ai pris mes distances le plus possible. Tu as dû lui apparaître comme la solution miracle. Par contre, je ne peux agir contre les caméras externes qu'il manipule à sa guise.

.

Son homme est mal à l'aise. Ses doigts crispés sur le bord du bureau, ses lèvres serrées le trahissent. Au fil des récits ou des événements, il cerne mieux les relations entre les frères. Si, en un domaine différent, l'aîné est autant brillant que le cadet, sous des dehors affables, il est aussi maladroit en sentiments. Son chéri s'en tire pas mal pourtant. Il voit chaque pas vers lui que Sherlock accomplit. Des petits pas qui, pour le commun des mortels, ne sont rien. Il mesure, lui, ce que cela coûte à Sherlock d'aller dîner lorsqu'une affaire le passionne, de lui envoyer des messages saugrenus afin de le tenir au courant de ses déplacements, de venir ici aujourd'hui avec la crainte de devoir y rester plus de temps qu'il n'en a envie. De modifier ses habitudes, d'aménager sa vie pour s'adapter à la sienne. La sonnerie du parlophone le sort de ses réflexions. C'est Sherlock qui répond et indique l'étage aux déménageurs.

L'appartement si aseptisé ressemble à un capharnaüm. Le tapis persan en soie a trouvé immédiatement sa place en dessous de la table du salon. Il a vu le regard approbateur de Sherlock sur cette note de couleurs qui soudain a pris possession de tout l'espace. Et maintenant, le célèbre détective consultant l'aide à déballer ses objets avec impatience leur dénichant le meilleur endroit avec beaucoup de goût.

— Derek ?

Il tient à la main une vieille poupée qui ne paye pas de mine dans sa robe froissée rouge et sale.

— Elle m'a été offerte par une gosse que nous avons libérée de l'enfer, explique-t-il. Linda a passé, seule avec Poppy, plusieurs mois enfermée dans une cave, sans fenêtre, avec en unique contact extérieur les visites de son tortionnaire. Elle avait dix ans. Elle doit en avoir vingt.

Sherlock se dirige vers le dressing. Oui, plutôt que leur living, le bureau est l'emplacement idéal. Leur living ? Non. Il sait que Sherlock ne quittera pas Baker Street facilement. Accoutumé à sa vaste maison de Washington, il s'y sent à l'étroit. Les reliquats de la cohabitation de Sherlock et John y sont trop manifestes pour qu'il y soit à l'aise.

— Je suis fatigué. Pas de cuisine ce soir. On va manger dehors ? Tu es infiniment sexy ainsi pieds nus, en jean et tee-shirt, avec tes cheveux en désordre et le visage maculé de traces de poussière, lui susurre-t-il contre sa tempe. Il me semble bien avoir vu dans la salle de bain une belle baignoire carrée avec jets de massages et tutti quanti. Si on la testait ?

.

— Ce soir, c'est moi qui te sors. Tenue branchée de rigueur. Même un peu extravagante. Je suis sûr que tu as ça, raille Sherlock.

Lorsqu'il le voit vêtu d'un haut sans manches collant montrant autant ses muscles que ses tatouages, un petit chapeau incliné sur l'oreille, des lunettes à monture noire et un sourire séducteur aux lèvres, il siffle son admiration.

— Tu n'as rien à m'envier, tu sais, observe Derek en le scannant de haut en bas.

Il aime son regard sur lui.

— Je ne suis pas certain d'ailleurs de vouloir sortir avec toi ainsi habillé. J'apprécierais te garder pour moi un bon moment. Cela te va très bien le style décontracté, commente-t-il pendant que ses yeux voyagent sur son jean à revers, ses Converses montantes, son dessus fluide dont l'encolure en V dégage son long cou. J'aimerais te voir ainsi plus souvent.

Cela le fait rire. Il contemple leur image dans le miroir. Ils forment un couple tout en contrastes. Peau couleur café contre peau blanche, corps athlétique et corps de liane, iris brun foncé et iris gris-bleu clair, crâne rasé et tignasse bouclée. Derek l'enlace, mordille sa nuque.

— Notre reflet me donne des idées, souffle-t-il.

— Tu n'en as jamais assez, se moque-t-il. Viens.

Ils ont vécu les jours de la semaine à Baker Street. Eux et Clooney forcément, qui fait le bonheur de Madame Hudson. Elle emmène le carlin promener chaque après-midi. Il lui tient compagnie, dit-elle. Il la soupçonne fort de l'utiliser pour avoir un sujet de conversation avec les autres propriétaires de chien à Regent's Park.

Ils ont couru les magasins dans le but de personnaliser l'appartement de Chelsea, mais le reste du temps il l'a consacré aux recherches sur l'enquête. Le dépouille d'Alice n'a pas encore été réclamé. Le séjour du financier américain touche à sa fin. L'échange de maisons qu'il a conclu avec les londoniens de Ealing se termine mercredi. Les vacances des anglais à Malibu se déroulent, paraît-il, à merveille. D'après les échos qui circulent à la pizzeria où vont déjeuner les employés de la société FullMetal, les tractations ultra secrètes qui se tiennent journellement dans un lieu ignoré de tous situé au 34, River Road à Ealing sont sur le point d'aboutir. Ce qui ne va pas enchanter Moriarty.

Hier soir, il a rempli un sac de vêtements pour passer le week-end chez Derek et le voilà prêt à l'emmener s'encanailler dans les bas-fonds de Hackney. Il ne se reconnaît plus.

.

— Tu es sûr que la fourgonnette ne risque rien ? demande Derek qui tient à sa Yukon XL flambant neuve, après l'avoir garée au bout d'une cour sombre entourée de squats.

— Moins qu'ailleurs, raille Sherlock.

— C'est le quartier général de tes irréguliers, suppose-t-il en voyant un garçon d'une vingtaine d'années lui adresser un signe discret.

— Oui.

— Tu as voulu qu'ils sachent qui je suis, constate-t-il.

— Et toi où ils sont. Oui.

Abasourdi, Derek ne dit rien. Sherlock le guide jusqu'à un restaurant de poissons et fruits de mer qui ne paye pas de mine. Ils y sont accueillis avec force courbettes. Le patron est manifestement ravi de voir Sherlock entre ses murs. Il leur suggère ses spécialités qui ne sont pas à la carte. La clientèle autour d'eux est disparate, bigarrée pas toujours distinguée, un peu bruyante mais bon enfant.

Les denrées sont fraîches et les plats goûteux. Bien épicés. Tout en mangeant, il observe son Sherlock qui est plus détendu ici que partout où ils ont été dîner. Les gens le saluent, lui lancent des plaisanteries. Il n'est pas vu tel le méprisant génie ou le hautain sociopathe.

— Explique-moi pourquoi tu te sens chez toi, ici, lui murmure-t-il.

— Après mon faux suicide, traqué par Sebastian Moran, le bras droit de Moriarty, qui ne semblait pas convaincu de ma mort, j'ai vécu, pendant trois mois, dans un des squats que tu as vus dans la cour de Graham Road. Je ne suis allé aux Balkans qu'après. Tu vois, ici, la vie les a tous un peu cassés. La rue, la drogue, la prostitution font partie de leur vie quotidienne. Leurs dégâts aussi. Le fait que j'apparaissais sans sentiments, replié sur moi-même, ne les a pas touchés. Je n'étais qu'un cassé de plus, termine-t-il avec un haussement d'épaule.

— Tu les aides.

— Ils travaillaient déjà pour moi bien avant cela. Depuis des années. Si ce n'est pas nécessairement ceux d'il y a une décennie, ils se ressemblent. Les mêmes blessures. La même instabilité. Je les rémunère pour un boulot qu'ils réalisent. Pas parce qu'ils vendent leur corps ou le produit de larcins.

— Et ça signifie beaucoup pour eux, admet son amant.

C'est Sherlock qui, pour la première fois, pose sa main sur la sienne. Ils mêlent les regards comme ils nouent les doigts.

— Salut, mon pote !

— Ah ! Will ! Mon motard préféré, lui précise-t-il avec un clin d'œil. C'est lui qui coordonne l'équipe, souffle-t-il.

— Mon père est heureux que tu sois là. Depuis que tu as retrouvé ma sœur séquestrée à cet atelier soi-disant artistique sur Whitechapel et l'a aidée, il te considère tel un sauveur, raille le garçon.

— Rien à signaler ? s'enquiert son chéri qui n'a pas l'air de vouloir s'appesantir sur ses bonnes actions.

— Rien. Ton financier n'est pas sorti. Il est accompagné de son secrétaire et de son avocat, en réalité deux gardes du corps qui vérifient tout ce qui pénètre dans la villa. La vieille femme d'ouvrage est celle des propriétaires. Elle s'occupe des repas également. Les denrées sont livrées et tout est contrôlé avant que ça parvienne à la cuisine. Seuls visiteurs : les dirigeants de la société FullMetal. C'est un fameux bonhomme, le Oswald Lesistein, se moque le voyou à mi-voix.

— Ce n'est pas un tendre. S'il est intelligent, Moriarty ne le défiera pas, confirme Sherlock.

— Remis de ton aventure ? lance le jeune homme en se tournant vers lui.

Au passage, ses yeux se sont arrêté sur leurs doigts unis et Derek a la nette impression que ce qu'il voit ne lui plaît pas.

— Oui. Sans problème. Merci.

— Je suis payé pour, répond-il d'un ton bref avant de les laisser et de rejoindre son paternel derrière le comptoir.

.

Il va de découverte en découverte. Sherlock l'a traîné au "Champs-Elysées". La devanture n'est pas engageante, pas plus que le bar calme à l'ambiance feutrée, la salle à l'arrière qui annonce « Club-dancing » est carrément différente. En ce vendredi soir, le club est plein d'une foule composée de gays des deux sexes, de travestis, de touristes égarés. Et s'il semble un peu perdu, il n'est pas en mode défensif.

— Tu es déjà venu ici ?

Il secoue la tête négativement. Il se rappelle avoir dit, il y a deux ou trois jours, lors d'une discussion un peu vive qu'il n'assumait pas sa sexualité et les voilà en une boîte gay. Il le prend toujours au mot, pense-t-il. Les coups d'œil insistants sur eux ne l'incitent pas à lâcher la taille de son petit-ami, qu'il tient contre lui d'un geste possessif.

Un DJ passe de la dance. Des gogos danseurs s'exhibent à moitié nus et des couples se frottent, se roulent des pelles sans gêne. Au fur et à mesure que le regard de Sherlock fait le tour de l'établissement, il le sent se raidir.

— On va ailleurs quand tu le désires, souffle-t-il contre son oreille.

Il acquiesce de la tête. Son malaise évident l'attendrit. Il ne peut s'empêcher de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Sherlock sursaute avant de s'abandonner à lui. Il le serre étroitement. Ils sirotent un whisky lorsqu'un garçon maquillé alors que son visage aux beaux traits fins ne demande nul artifice, les pupilles dilatées par une cochonnerie quelconque avalée ou fumée, vêtu d'une tenue provocante qui dévoile son corps mince bien plus qu'il ne le couvre s'approche d'eux, embrasse son compagnon et le dévisage, lui, de manière insolente avant de s'éloigner. Il a repéré sa caresse sensuelle sur le bras de son amant qui fait mine de rien.

— Tu m'expliques ?

Son ton est un peu sec, il le sait.

— Tu vois tout, se moque celui-ci. Il s'appelle Juan, il danse au Dalston Superstore et se prostitue pour payer sa drogue. Rien à faire pour le sortir de là. Il ne veut pas.

— Tu as couché avec lui, constate-t-il.

— Oui, admet Sherlock.

— Il est superbe mais ce n'est pas ton genre de mec. Pourquoi ?

— Son petit-ami venait de mourir d'une overdose. La dernière chose dont il avait besoin était qu'un client libidineux le défonce afin de se prouver sa virilité. Il lui fallait juste un peu d'humanité.

Sociopathe ? Vraiment ? Derek sourit doucement.

— Tu veux rentrer ?

— Non.

.

.

* * *

.

.


	10. Chapter 10 L'ecrivain

.

.

 **Chapitre 10. L'écrivain**

.

.

Se réveiller nu lové dans la chaleur de Derek fait maintenant partie de son quotidien. Méditer en attendant qu'il émerge aussi. Heureusement, il n'est pas un gros dormeur. Six à huit heures lui suffisent. Il lui en faut quatre à peine. Il se remémore les événements d'hier soir. Où pourrait-il classer ça en son palais mental ? Il n'en a aucune idée. Une pièce consacrée à Derek ? Derek protecteur, Derek amant amoureux, Derek profileur et combattant, Derek qui cuisine pour lui, Derek qui lui présente son chien, Derek qui redécore l'appartement... Oui. C'est ça. Un appartement.

Le restaurant puis la sortie en boîte qui s'est terminée à l'aube. A-t-il apprécié ? Oui et non. Ne pas avoir à brider leur relation : oui. Il a aimé voir danser Derek. Il l'a trouvé magnifique. Infiniment sexy. Il ne compte plus les érections qu'il doit à ses déhanchements, à ses clins d'œil complices et provocants. Son corps contre le sien. Ses lèvres, ses mains sur lui... Leurs sexes durs qui s'effleurent. Et détesté les œillades des prédateurs en puissance. Être envisagés comme des objets de plaisir.

— Déjà éveillé ?

— Toi aussi ? réplique-t-il.

— Tu bougeais, raille-t-il en l'embrassant tendrement.

La tendresse de Derek. Il s'y blottit avec délices, s'apprête à paresser un moment entre ses bras qui l'enveloppent. Lui qui a toujours estimé que dormir était du temps perdu. Du revers des doigts, il frôle le galbe de sa hanche. Des mains, il empoigne les fesses fermes. Des yeux, il caresse la bouche tentante, le satin de la peau brune, la poitrine aux tétons sombres et descend vers l'érection matinale. Il a envie de lui. Encore.

.

Machinalement, Derek a allumé la télévision en passant par le living. Il prise un bruit de fond. Malheureusement, songe Sherlock qui préfère le silence. Un nom familier les fait sursauter de concert. Dans les actualités, le journaliste fait état d'une commande très importante à la société FullMetal par l'industrie de l'acier américaine en la personne de Oswald Lesistein. Ils échangent un regard mitigé.

— Les vacances sont finies. Moriarty ne va pas tarder à riposter, assène Derek.

Il acquiesce. Que Derek et lui n'aient pas contribué au succès des négociations n'interpellera absolument pas le psychopathe. Il ne verra en l'histoire qu'une occasion de plus de les incriminer.

— Il n'a pas besoin d'une raison, chéri, intervient Derek qui a suivi son ressentiment inexprimé. Tu le sais mieux que moi.

— En effet, grogne-t-il.

— Tu connais une salle de sport dans le coin ?

— Tu veux faire de la musculation ? s'étonne-t-il en le scannant de la tête aux pieds.

Derek sourit. Il sait que son détective apprécie son corps. Dès le premier contact dans le bureau de Lestrade, il a noté son coup d'œil intéressé.

— Non. A Quantico, je me chargeais des cours d'autodéfense des agents du FBI. Si j'arrête tout sport, je vais vite devenir un rond de cuir bedonnant. Je suis sûr que tu n'aimeras pas ça, le taquine-t-il. Je voudrais que nous y allions ensemble régulièrement. Lestrade dit que tu excelles en lutte au corps à corps. J'espère voir ça depuis notre rencontre.

— Vraiment ? Je ne me rappelle pas qu'il m'ait jamais vu combattre, raille-t-il.

Une heure plus tard, après avoir garé la voiture au même endroit que la veille plus délabré encore au soleil, ils poussent la porte d'un minable club de boxe de Hackney. Il aurait dû se douter qu'il ne s'entraînait pas en un des lieux à la mode avec jacuzzi, SPA et cours de stretching que fréquentent les fils de bonne famille. Pas de problème, il provient de la rue. Comme au centre de jeunesse de Carl Buford, la majeure partie des pratiquants sont les gosses ou les chômeurs du quartier. Excepté qu'ici la patronne est une femme d'une quarantaine d'années qui les salue d'un geste de la main avant de reprendre son cours de self-défense dispensé à une dizaine d'adolescentes.

— Viens.

Les vestiaires sont rudimentaires mais propres. Dans la seconde salle : deux rings, six sacs de frappe, deux punching-ball et le nécessaire pour la mise en forme : tapis roulant, rameur, cycle, banc d'haltères... Du matériel ancien bien entretenu. Les quelques utilisateurs ne se dérangent pas pour eux. Aucun regard ne les suit lorsqu'ils montent sur une des deux surfaces.

Ils s'examinent, se guettent avant d'entrer dans le vif du sujet. C'est du combat de rue. Tous deux ne portent que des mitaines protectrices aux poignets et jointures. Sherlock a une façon particulière de se battre. Il ne voyait pas la chose différemment d'ailleurs. Ni boxe, ni art martial et pourtant très efficace parce qu'il utilise son don d'observation et exploite habilement chaque erreur de l'adversaire. Il doit se concentrer afin de le contrer. Il est manifeste qu'ils auraient des difficultés à dominer l'autre en cas de rivalité sérieuse. Son homme le nargue.

— Tu ne t'attendais pas à ça, hein ?

Derek éclate de rire. Depuis presque une heure, ils s'affrontent sur le ring.

— Tu te débrouilles très bien, dit-t-il. Pause ?

Sherlock accepte de la tête. Il le contemple alors qu'il boit l'eau à grandes goulées à même la bouteille qu'il lui tend ensuite. Une goutte dévale son menton, la pente de son cou et finit avalée par l'encolure de son tee-shirt légèrement mouillé. Le visage luisant de sueur, les boucles collées sur son front, les yeux brillants de l'excitation de la joute, il est terriblement animal et, malgré ça, il garde une certaine élégance très séduisante. Sans autre forme de procès, il le prendrait volontiers là, sur la surface de combat. Ils échangent un sourire complice.

— Sherlock ? Pour une fois que tu es là, tu m'entraînes un peu ?

C'est un môme de quinze ou seize ans en tenue de kick-boxeur qui fait cette étonnante demande. Son chéri hésite, quête son approbation avant de répondre.

— Vas-y que je t'admire en action, dit-il avec un clin d'œil en désignant le banc en face du ring sur lequel il a l'intention de s'asseoir.

Le garçon enroule autour des poignets et des mains de Sherlock les longues bandes de soutien, puis lui passe et attache les gants. Le kick-boxing est une discipline qui convient parfaitement à son compagnon. Elle exige précision, rapidité autant au mental qu'en gestes. L'adolescent est doué. Plus que le professeur qu'il ne tardera pas à dépasser. Sherlock commence à fatiguer, il le voit à ses mouvements plus brusques. Moins contrôlés. Il se lève et attire son attention d'un signe.

— Repose-toi. Je vais te relayer.

— Apprécie l'enseignement de Derek, dit-il à son élève. C'est un maître en self défense. Il instruisait les agents du FBI sur la base de Quantico. Il est aussi ceinture noire de judo, cinquième dan.

— Arrête de me jeter des fleurs. Je ne te reconnais plus, se moque-t-il avec tendresse, ému de lire la fierté aux yeux de son vis-à-vis.

— Viens ici.

C'est Sherlock qui prépare ses poings avec minutie.

— Je te préviens, avec toi, il ne se retiendra pas. C'est une teigne, souffle-t-il.

.

— Bonjour Sherlock, lance la propriétaire de la salle en s'installant à ses côtés.

— Moïra, salue-t-il.

— Écoute. Ce n'est peut-être pas l'idée du siècle d'introduire un policier au club.

— Je vois que ça fait déjà le tour. Derek est le superviseur d'Interpol à Londres, explique-t-il sans quitter du regard celui-ci qui fait répéter à Steve son coup de pied circulaire qu'il juge imprécis. Interpol est un service de renseignements, pas un service d'interventions. De surcroît, il est américain. Avant il étudiait les sciences des comportements criminels au FBI. C'était un profileur si tu préfères. Il ne travaille pas pour la police britannique. Et ça ne risque pas d'arriver, persifle-t-il.

— Tu crois qu'ils vont faire la différence ?

— Peu importe. Si je l'amène, c'est que je m'en porte garant.

— ...

— Il est mon compagnon, insiste-t-il après un moment de silence. Cela, ils devront l'admettre.

— Tu n'as jamais amené le précédent. Qu'est-ce qui a changé ?

— Le précédent ?

— Ce docteur qui était souvent avec toi. Qui tenait ce blog, tu sais...

— John Watson a été mon colocataire pas mon amant, l'interrompt-il. Il est hétéro, marié et père de famille. Je suis d'ailleurs le parrain de son fils aîné.

— Méfie-toi, c'est tout. Chez la plupart, le rejet du flic est instinctif.

.

Sherlock est dans son palais mental depuis qu'ils sont rentrés. Il a fait sien le canapé de l'appartement de Chelsea comme celui de Baker Street et c'est très bien ainsi. Du coin de l'œil, Derek l'a vu discuter avec la dirigeante du club de sports. Il n'avait pas l'air heureux. Contrairement à Sherlock, il est issu d'un milieu populeux. Un milieu où défiance est le maître mot. Où chaque personne extérieure qui vient se greffer dans le paysage est un danger potentiel. Ils ont certainement mis une éternité avant d'accorder leur confiance à ce détective bizarre, à l'air supérieur, aux manières de dandy et aux vêtements bourgeois. Ils soupçonnaient ou avaient compris son orientation sexuelle, mais il était discret. Voilà qu'il modifie la donne en affichant ouvertement son homosexualité et son petit-ami. Et quel petit-ami. Le symbole de l'ordre établi. Car la signification d'Interpol est sans nul doute inter-polices.

Il redresse doucement la tête et le torse de Sherlock afin de s'asseoir à ses côtés sur le divan, puis il le remet dans la position qu'il avait choisie. La tignasse bouclée repose maintenant sur ses genoux. Sherlock pousse un soupir d'aise et repart dans sa méditation.

.

— Derek ?

— Hmm ?

— Réveille-toi. Le toutou veut faire ses besoins, grommelle son chéri. Et Garcia a envoyé un mail, elle voudrait que nous nous connections.

Il ouvre un œil, péniblement. Assis sur son derrière juste devant le sofa, Clooney patiente la tête penchée vers la gauche, les yeux plein d'espoir. Il grogne, adresse un coup d'œil à Sherlock qui le fixe d'un air narquois. Rien à attendre de ce côté là.

— J'y vais.

La cohabitation entre son homme et son animal se passe mieux qu'il ne l'espérait. Vu son caractère, il ne se fiait pas à lui pour le nourrir, le caresser, à son grand étonnement, Sherlock – ou parfois Madame Hudson – le promène pendant la journée alors qu'il est au travail.

— Viens ici, toi, murmure-t-il en l'attirant à lui.

Nichant, son visage entre l'épaule et les cheveux sombres, il se plonge dans l'odeur sherlockienne.

— Tu as fini de ruminer ce que t'a dit la propriétaire de la salle de boxe ?

— Depuis longtemps. Tu sais que tu as dormi presque trois heures ? C'était un problème à une heure seulement, raille-t-il. Les deux autres, je les ai consacrées à l'affaire. Puis ce cabotin, dit-il en désignant Clooney qui les observe, est venu faire le beau en croyant que je le sortirais, le week-end, c'est ton boulot, précise-t-il en insistant sur le possessif.

— ...

— Je ne t'aurais pas éveillé sans le message de Garcia, complète-t-il avec une grimace.

Derek éclate de rire. Il emmène le chien, fait du café, un Oolong pour son amant, avant de s'installer dans le bureau et de demander la liaison avec Quantico.

— Hello, ma déesse, plaisante Derek.

— Bonjour, Garcia, dit Sherlock appuyé contre lui.

— Salut, mes canards en sucre.

Derek sait que son amie est inquiète rien qu'à voir ses lèvres légèrement pincées et son regard un peu fuyant.

— Où est l'équipe ?

— Lexington, Kentucky. Une affaire de pyromanes. Quatre incendies en deux semaines et toujours lorsque les familles sont à la maison. Ils les enferment avant de bouter le feu. Huit victimes jusqu'à présent dont cinq enfants de dix ans à six mois. Ce qui est bizarre, c'est qu'ils sont plusieurs, explique-t-elle. Ils y arriveront comme d'habitude, conclut-elle. J'ai fouillé la vie de votre Alice de A à Z. La seule personne passionnée par l'Égypte dans son entourage est son père mais il est décédé d'un cancer il y a huit ans. Elle était l'aînée d'une fratrie de trois. Le frère est agent d'assurances, il a épousé une infirmière et a deux adolescents. Il habite à Lausanne. Des gens sans histoire. La sœur a eu une vie plus mouvementée. Elle a été mariée, peu de temps il est vrai, de 1995 à 2000, à Ronald Moran. Il est le cadet de Sebastian Moran, que tu as côtoyé, Sherlock. Il est plus connu sous son pseudonyme : Paul Roman Eder.

— L'écrivain ? s'exclame Sherlock.

— En effet. Il écrit des récits de fantasy particulièrement noirs et sanglants.

— Épouse du frère du bras droit de Moriarty, grogne Sherlock.

— Tu m'as demandé par qui a été ouvert le compte du Liechtenstein. Il l'a été par la victime elle-même. Il n'y a eu qu'un seul versement mais je le veux bien pour terminer ma vie au soleil. Quarante sept millions de livres.

— En livres ? s'étonne son compagnon.

— Cette somme a été transférée depuis un compte britannique.

— Le compte d'origine ?

— Appartenait à Ezechiah Burnein. Mort dans le camp d'Auschwitz en 1943 à l'âge de soixante et un ans.

— D'accord, fausse identité, une fois de plus, grommelle Sherlock. On tourne en rond.

— Pas tout à fait, intervient Pénélope. Ezechiah Burnein est un personnage important d'un des romans de Paul Roman Eder : La fin d'un règne. Reid l'a lu hier. Il t'a rédigé un résumé et un bref topo du caractère du type qu'il a qualifié de cinglé. Il vit près de Brighton et Sarah Vapienne à Epsom. Je t'envoie ça.

— Ok. Autre chose ?

— Oh que oui. Il y a eu une tentative d'enlèvement à la résidence de Oswald Lesistein il y a deux jours. Étant donné qu'elle est mieux protégée que le Pentagone, elle a échoué. Un des exécutants est resté sur le carreau. Il s'agit d'un certain Rupert Carlowe, trente six ans, c'est un ancien marines renvoyé pour conduite infamante. Je t'ai joint copie de son dossier.

— Voilà la raison pour laquelle Lesistein a pressé la signature du contrat, souligne Sherlock. Quitte à y perdre des avantages.

— Prentiss est rentrée sans problèmes. Un mois de vacances et elle prendra son poste à l'ambassade de Madrid. Reid l'a mise au courant des photos, précise Garcia.

— Bien.

Derek n'a pas envie d'avoir devant son détective l'opinion d'Emily. Il préfère abréger.

— Tu as emménagé ?

— On peut dire ça, se moque-t-il en lançant un coup d'œil complice à Sherlock. J'y suis peu.

Il voit la curiosité envahir le visage de Pénélope. Aïe.

— Je suis à Interpol la journée, dit-il avec un haussement d'épaule. Nous essayons ensuite de passer du temps ensemble. Cela me semble logique.

— Nous avons quelques occupations prévues pour les jours à venir, raille son chéri.

— Nous irons à Epsom demain.

Sherlock acquiesce de la tête.

— Pourquoi cette histoire vous intéresse-t-elle autant ? Alice a volé à son beau-frère une fameuse somme d'argent et elle a payé. Vos industriels, c'est une seconde affaire, juge Pénélope.

— Ce serait trop simple. Comment vingt ans plus tard, aurait-elle eu accès à un compte bancaire de son beau-frère ouvert récemment ? C'est le même égorgeur des deux côtés, ce n'est pas un hasard. Tout ce tintouin est en préparation depuis trois ans et Alice s'y est retrouvée mêlée d'une manière ou d'une autre.

— Depuis ton retour, précise Derek.

— Oui, reconnaît-il. Ou depuis la disparition de Sebastian Moran. Je crois que cette somme est en rapport avec l'ultime mission de celui-ci.

— Sherlock ?

— Ancien officier des marines, Moran était un tireur d'élite. Bras droit de Moriarty, il était chargé de faire appliquer par ses hommes de main le contrat que son boss avait ordonné. Tuer John, Greg, Madame Hudson, si je ne me suicidais pas. Et moi en dernier. Si Moriarty avait l'intention de mourir pour m'y contraindre, il a dû laisser à son acolyte son pactole ou tout au moins une partie. Tu remarqueras que ça ne colle pas avec l'hypothèse d'un Moriarty vivant. D'une fidélité sans faille à ce dernier, cela aurait suffi pour que Moran exécute les ordres, toutefois il y avait en plus une très grosse somme en jeu lui permettant de se retirer. Immédiatement, il a douté de ma mort. Il lui fallait pourtant une certitude. Je te l'ai dit, je me suis caché pendant trois mois à Hackney. Mycroft m'a envoyé en mission pour le MI6 dans les Balkans avec une nouvelle identité. Je ne suis réapparu à Londres que lorsque Moran a été mis hors circuit.

— Comment ?

— De façon très définitive, le défie son amour d'un air hautain.

.

.

* * *

.

.


	11. Chapter 11 La plage de Brighton

.

.

 **Chapitre 11. La plage de Brighton**

.

.

Le sommeil fuit Derek. Sherlock repose contre lui, enlaçant sa taille, la tête en son cou. Il baise tendrement le haut de son crâne, caresse l'épaule nue. Il se remémore les confidences de son compagnon. Le rôle de Mycroft dans la vie de son frère lui parait bien plus néfaste que bénéfique. Le cadet lui doit de nombreux déboires. Il subodore ce qu'il lui cache encore. Au fur et à mesure de cette enquête, Sherlock se voit contraint de dévoiler ses secrets. Le combat ultime avec Sebastian Moran en était un. Il n'est pas facile de reconnaître qu'on a tué un homme, même si on n'a pas eu le choix.

Fidèle à lui-même, l'unique détective consultant le leur a jeté à la figure avec toute la morgue d'un seigneur ayant écrasé un vulgaire cloporte sous sa semelle. Lorsqu'ils se sont retrouvés sur leur couche, son corps rebelle à ses avances racontait tout autre chose. Il a renoncé à lui faire l'amour. Sherlock n'avait pas besoin de ça. Il voulait qu'on croit en lui. Il lui a dit qu'il l'aime. Il n'en avait pas l'intention. C'est venu comme ça. Trop tôt, trop vite. Ses pupilles se sont agrandies de surprise, il s'est détourné fixant un point imaginaire vers la fenêtre. Le laissant là tel un con avec sa déclaration d'amour. Il y avait de la crainte en ses yeux lorsqu'il les a tournés à nouveau vers lui.

— Il ne faut pas, je ne sais pas aimer, lui a-t-il soufflé.

— Sherlock, l'a-t-il grondé doucement en léchant la bouche qui proférait de telles énormités.

Son chéri, semblant déplorer qu'ils en soient parvenus là, a soupiré avant de se blottir entre ses bras dans la position exacte où il se trouve. Comprendre Sherlock William Holmes, bien malin qui y arrive. Un soupçon le prend.

— Tu ne dors pas, chuchote-t-il.

— Je dors peu, ce n'est pas inhabituel.

— Peu, oui. Pas du tout, c'est juste quand tu es obnubilé par une affaire. Celle-ci te hante. Explique-moi.

— Moriarty aimait jouer. Me supprimer ne lui aurait apporté nul plaisir. Je lui tenais lieu de distraction. Il était la mienne, confie-t-il comme à regret. J'aimais l'affronter. Il était ma drogue qui me préservait de l'ennui. Nous avions engagé une partie d'échecs où les pions étaient humains : John, Irène, Greg, Molly, Mycroft, Moran... J'attendais ses messages sur mon portable, sur mon ordinateur. Ils me sortaient de la routine. Je ne pouvais que vaincre. J'étais le sociopathe, personne ne pouvait m'atteindre. Personne n'avait jamais essayé.

— Il n'y a pas cru.

— Non. « _Je ferai de votre cœur un tas de cendres »._ C'est ce qu'il m'a dit.

— _..._

— Il a compris que je ne pourrais aimer que de quelqu'un de spécial. D'exceptionnel. Il a mis Irène Adler sur mon chemin. Belle, charnelle, intelligente et malfaisante. LA femme. Il lui a donné tous les atouts en main, sauf un seul. J'ai relevé le défi et joué. Si j'avais été hétéro, il aurait gagné à cet instant. Je ne le suis pas, raille-t-il.

— Une fois cet élément réalisé, son jeu malsain a complètement changé. Il s'est teinté de provocation sexuelle, devine-t-il sans peine puisque ça correspond au profil du criminel consultant.

— Oui, murmure-t-il en grimaçant. Un être exclusif en ses passions, destructeur. Il a fait de mes proches ses proies. Il a eu tort. J'ai déserté le terrain de jeu. Il a été vexé, déçu. Il s'est emmerdé. Je ne lui servais plus à rien. Ma fin est devenue son but ultime, quitte à mourir lui-même afin de le concrétiser.

— Homosexuel ?

— Non. Il est sorti avec Molly, la légiste, dans le but d'en savoir d'avantage sur mon entourage. Bi, oui. Ou alors, c'est un excellent comédien.

— Es-tu sûr qu'il est vivant ?

— Il y a deux mois, j'aurais juré que c'était impossible. C'est le corps de Moriarty avec un masque de latex, des lentilles et du sang répandu à gogo qui a été mis sur le trottoir à l'endroit de ma chute. Sa dépouille a trompé tout le monde sur ma mort. Berner John était la difficulté majeure. Faux accident avec un vélo, hypnotisme, rien n'a été épargné afin de le convaincre. Il était celui qui intéresserait Moran en premier. Il était essentiel que John y croit. Pour moi, l'éloignement n'était qu'une étape nécessaire. A aucun moment, je ne me suis mis à sa place, certain de le retrouver à mon retour. Certain que sans moi, il ne vivrait pas mais survivrait. Je lui ai causé beaucoup de mal. Puis, il a dépassé ça, il est allé de l'avant. Je ne m'y attendais pas.

— Tu en as souffert également, constate-t-il avec un pincement au cœur devant cet attachement à son ancien colocataire.

— Sais-tu ce que j'ai dit à ma rentrée en voyant les dernières photos qui avaient été prises de lui ? Qu'il faisait âgé et que je ne voulais pas me promener avec un vieillard. C'est ainsi que j'aime les gens, Derek.

— Devant qui l'as-tu dit, Sherlock ? Ton cher frère avec qui tu es toujours en compétition ? Tu...

— Je ne vois pas comment un cadavre aurait pu revivre, le coupe-t-il.

— Tu as suivi le développement des préparatifs de cette farce ? s'empresse-t-il de répondre peu désireux de prolonger le sujet John ou celui délicat de Mycroft.

— Non. Je suis parti, sans un regard en arrière. Je croyais tout arranger sans délai. Dans peu de temps, je reviendrais, je prouverais que j'étais ce génie digne de leur respect, je reprendrais ma rôle au devant de la scène. Rien ne s'est déroulé comme prévu. Il m'a fallu deux ans pour démanteler le réseau de Moriarty jusqu'en Serbie. Deux ans, tu te rends compte. Et il y avait Moran. Et Mycroft.

— Donc tu ne peux pas être sûr que le MI5 n'a pas encore joué un de ces petits tours de passe-passe dont ils sont friands.

— Non. Et je dois avouer que j'ai eu peu l'occasion de me poser la question. J'ai dû apprendre à rester vivant. Sans costume à mille livres, sans chemise de soie, sans Darjeeling. Dans le froid, la faim, l'insécurité.

— Sous la torture aussi, dit-il gravement.

— Comment ? s'exclame-t-il.

— Ton dos. Ta poitrine. Ils ont été bien soignés mais j'ai l'habitude. Tu me raconteras quand tu te sentiras prêt, le rassure-t-il en le sentant s'écarter de lui. Revenons en à Moriarty.

— Sa façon de correspondre avec moi, sa manière de me provoquer, de me narguer en parlant de nouvelle partie, personne ne peut savoir tout ça, Derek.

— C'est étonnant, oui. Il nous manque des éléments essentiels. Depuis le début, je pense que des choses ne cadrent pas. Il veut jouer, c'est évident et il connaît certaines règles que vous aviez établies. Certaines seulement. Un psychopathe comme Moriarty, narcissique, malsain, aurait repris les provocations amoureuses. Immédiatement. Ici, nous sommes dans un tout autre registre. Celui de la revanche. Attendre cinq ans avant de se manifester, ce n'est pas non plus dans les cordes de Moriarty. C'est un impatient, un fantasque. Imagine que quelqu'un essaye de venger Moriarty ou Moran. De faire croire que le premier est en vie. Comment s'y prendrait-il ?

— Pour se venger, il suffisait de me tuer.

— Pas si, au passage, il tente de réussir là où Moriarty a échoué. Te battre à ton propre jeu.

— Et faire de mon cœur un tas de cendres, ricane Sherlock. Tu es en danger.

C'est là que le bât blesse. Le péril que lui court, la souffrance que redoute Sherlock.

— Je suis là, murmure-t-il. Et ne veux être nulle part ailleurs. C'est mon choix. Nous sommes deux contre lui, qui que ce soit.

— Je...

Sherlock hésite au bord de l'aveu.

— Chut. Je n'ai pas besoin de mot. Dors, souffle-t-il en le serrant sur lui, en caressant ses cheveux, son dos, le creux des reins. Dès ce matin, nous allons à la chasse.

.

Aux alentours de neuf heures, ils prennent le chemin d'Epsom. Le GPS les amène en périphérie de la ville, devant une maison modeste qu'entoure un jardin fleuri. Les volets clos, le courrier qui déborde de la boîte aux lettres dénoncent que le logis est vide. Lorsqu'il voit un vieux voisin regarder par-dessus la haie la fourgonnette inconnue garée devant, Sherlock descend prestement de voiture. Derek le suit posément. Le vieillard semble impressionné par ces deux hommes en costume foncé qui l'interpellent d'un ton décidé. Il n'avait pas encore eu la possibilité de voir le Sherlock comédien, c'est l'occasion parfaite. Il déploie le grand jeu. Aimable, souriant et ferme. Entre la fable qu'ils cherchent Sarah pour lui annoncer une triste nouvelle, celle du décès de sa sœur, les compliments sur les roses du jardinier amateur qui sont ma foi fort belles, ses allusions au fait que le FBI s'est déplacé de Washington dans le but d'enquêter sur cette mort suspecte, le retraité, impressionné, est perdu et ne désire qu'aider. Oui, Sarah a une vie très monotone, très solitaire. Elle ne reçoit personne. Elle est employée à la bibliothèque municipale. Elle s'est rendue précipitamment, il y a une dizaine de jours en Suisse, chez son aîné. Elle n'a pas donné d'adresse, ou même ses clefs en cas de problème. Elle lui a seulement demandé de nourrir son chat dont la gamelle est dans la cour à l'arrière. Elle lui a laissé une quinzaine de boîtes de conserve, donc elle ne devrait pas tarder à rentrer. Les réponses sont brèves et naïves.

— Les collègues suisses se chargent d'informer son frère à Lausanne. Nous vérifierons qu'elle est bien au courant et notre mission s'arrêtera là, conclut Sherlock avant de le remercier chaudement.

La bibliothécaire ne sait rien. Sarah est polie et peu communicative. Elle s'est étonnée que sa collaboratrice veuille prendre congé parce qu'un proche était malade. Bien qu'elles travaillent ensemble depuis huit ans, elle ignorait qu'elle avait de la famille.

Il est temps de déjeuner et le ventre de Derek crie famine. Ils choisissent le Barley Mow Epsom l'un des pubs les plus fréquentés de la ville. Hautains, ils y pénètrent d'un pas assuré, toisant tous les clients attablés. Il peut tenir ce rôle, lui aussi. Sherlock scanne les lieux d'un coup d'œil rapide et le guide vers la terrasse où sous des parasols dînent des familles sur ce qui ressemblent à des tables de pique-nique. Il se dirige vers une table ronde en fer forgé qui, unique de ce genre, parait incongrue. Située sous un gros arbre, au bout du carré de pelouse, elle permet de surveiller l'entrée du pub de manière ostentatoire. Pas question de passer inaperçus. Au contraire. Il a garé le YukonXL avec sa plaque américaine en évidence devant le pub. Leur but est de provoquer une réaction de personnes sachant comment prévenir la fugitive.

— Tu penses qu'elle est cachée dans les environs ? glisse Derek tout en lisant le menu assez sommaire.

— Non. Elle a fui en France.

— En France ?

— Les heures notées sur son post-it collé sur l'ordinateur étaient celles des trains à destination de Paris via le Quick Seastar. Pas vers Lausanne. L'important n'est pas où mais pourquoi. Cela signifie qu'elle connaît la raison du meurtre d'Alice. Et peut-être l'auteur. Elle a peur. Je crois qu'il nous faut rendre une visite à notre écrivain amateur d'hémoglobine qualifié de cinglé par Reid. Il habite à Shoreham-by-Sea. C'est un port entre Brighton et Worthing. Il y a environ deux heures de route.

— On y va dès qu'on a terminé ici, décide Derek avec un léger sourire satisfait qui le perturbe.

Que mijote son américain ?  
.

Bien plus tard, alors qu'ils remontent en voiture, la main de Sherlock trouve sa place sur sa cuisse. Il profite de l'arrêt au feu rouge et noue ses doigts aux siens, caressant sensuellement de son pouce la naissance de son poignet.

Paul Roman Eder a reçu aimablement ces enquêteurs qui tombaient du ciel. Il avait bien sûr entendu vanter les mérites de l'unique Sherlock Holmes. Il l'estimait et était ravi de le rencontrer, les rassura-t-il. Installés devant un cocktail dans sa villa cossue en front de mer, ils avaient essuyé avec patience une auto-admiration interminable. Au mur, les planches originales de ses couvertures de livres représentant pour la plupart des scènes très violentes, des victimes ensanglantées conféraient à sa pièce de vie un caractère macabre et oppressant que n'arrivait pas à effacer la vue sur le grand large.

Non, il n'avait plus aucun contact avec son ex-femme depuis bien des années. Ils ne s'étaient pas quitté en bons termes. Sa belle-sœur ? Une salope stupide toujours prête à mettre son nez partout, ce qui devait expliquer sa fin tragique. Ils étaient ressortis de son antre avec le sentiment qu'une bête malfaisante en avait fait sa tanière.

— Une belle petite gueule et une âme bien noire, commente enfin Derek. Lorsque tu as parlé d'Alice, la haine a déformé son visage en quelque chose de pas joli joli. Il s'est repris rapidement mais pas assez.

— Il avait les mains posées sur le clavier de son ordinateur afin de les empêcher de trembler. Malgré des lentilles colorées, on ne peut rater que les pupilles de ses yeux soient dilatées de façon excessive. C'est un drogué. Tout est tellement net en cet endroit qu'on a l'impression que personne ne vit là. Il a évité de nous toucher pour nous saluer. Troubles obsessionnels du comportement. Au mur, il y avait une lithographie où une démone brune masquée égorgeait un être monstrueux avec ce qui ressemblait à un scalpel. J'y ai noté des points communs avec les photos de l'équipe scientifique du Yard. Je dois vérifier.

— À l'évocation de Moriarty, sa position s'est modifiée, raidie, il a froncé les sourcils, serré les poings. Ce que tu lui as dit, banal pour n'importe qui puisque oui, tu es vivant et lui est décédé, l'a mis dans un état pas possible.

— J'ai remarqué aussi, grogne son chéri. Ce bonhomme ne m'inspire que de la méfiance.

— S'il était au courant des missions de son frère, ce qui est fort probable au vu du compte bancaire dévalisé par Alice, il a su au moment de ta réapparition que ce dernier n'était plus. Il a donc une raison de se venger. Et il n'est pas plus équilibré que le patron de son aîné, achève Derek.

— Est-il capable d'ourdir une pareille machination jusqu'aux États-Unis ? En a-t-il l'envergure ?

— A cet instant, nous l'ignorons. Les frères Gover ne sont pas apparus dans le déroulement du scénario, pourtant cela m'étonnerait beaucoup que leur transformation ait pour seul but de te déstabiliser. Quel sera leur rôle exact ? Les crimes des américains seraient l'écran de sa revanche contre Mycroft ? Rien n'est moins sûr. Depuis le début, tout tourne autour de Moriarty et cherche à faire douter de sa mort. Quels étaient les rapports entre eux ? Voilà un élément qu'il faut éclaircir au plus vite.

Son homme soupire.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? s'exclame-t-il lorsqu'il prend un petit chemin pierreux qui les conduit devant la mer.

— Je trouve un coin tranquille afin de changer de vêtements.

— Changer de vêtements ?

— Il est un peu plus de dix-sept heures, nous allons profiter de cette fin de week-end en jouant les touristes sur la promenade de Brighton. J'ai préparé le nécessaire.

— Manipulateur ! Tu étais si impatient de voir cet écrivaillon de malheur. Je veux réfléchir, lire ses livres, me rendre au Yard examiner les clichés.

— Demain, rétorque Derek d'une voix ferme.

— Je ne vois que l'enquête, tu le sais, s'emporte-t-il. Toi tu t'en fous. Tu as dit que tu ne me...

Derek a sa main dans sa nuque, dans les boucles qui semblent se rebeller sous ses doigts tout comme leur propriétaire. Sa bouche sur la sienne l'empêche de terminer sa protestation. S'il est au début peu coopératif, il le sent frémir sous ses caresses et brusquement lâcher prise. C'est finalement avec passion que Sherlock répond à son étreinte, se frotte à lui.

— Tu es fou, se plaint-il.

— Il y a l'affaire, oui. Il y a nous. C'est aussi important. Il n'y a même rien de plus important.

Sherlock se laisse aller sur le grand corps de son amant. Il voudrait lui dire qu'il a également des sentiments envers lui, les mots refusent de sortir. Il a tellement peu l'habitude d'aimer. Il lèche doucement sa bouche avant de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes en un baiser sage et plein de signification.

— D'accord, chuchote-t-il. D'accord.

.

Ils déambulent le long de la jetée. Le sursaut de Sherlock, son regard incrédule lorsqu'il a saisi sa main l'ont empli d'une joie intempestive. Il a levé les yeux au ciel, pourtant il ne l'a pas retirée. Il ne ferait pas ça à Londres, c'est certain. Et ce sont des adolescents de quarante ans qui descendent flâner main dans la main sur la plage de galets. Il fait agréable, pas chaud. Agréable. Il évoque les rivages de Virginie, le soleil, les trente degrés qui y règnent perpétuellement. Miami Beach, sa destination de prédilection pour les vacances. Chicago, la ville des vents, où les vagues de chaleur venues du golfe du Mexique apportent des journées brûlantes et humides.

— Je t'y emmènerai lors de mes prochains congés.

— En Virginie ?

— À Quantico, acquiesce-t-il, puis à Chicago voir ma famille. Et à Miami ensuite.

— Voir ta famille ?

— Ma mère, mes sœurs, mes neveux.

— Nous sommes ensemble depuis trois semaines.

— Dans dix mois, cela fera presque un an, se moque-t-il. Je leur ai dit que j'ai rencontré quelqu'un, Sherlock.

— Tu es pressé, dit-il d'une voix blanche.

Il imagine les rouages de son cerveau qui tournent à grande vitesse et pas nécessairement dans le bon sens. Il veut rester honnête.

— C'est vrai, avoue-t-il. On ne sait pas si nous deux ça marchera à long terme. Je ne peux rien cacher à ma mère. Elle devine toujours tout. Calme-toi. Nous n'irons que si tu en as envie. Je n'ai pas l'intention de t'obliger à quoi que ce soit.

— Tu le fais inconsciemment. La preuve, nous sommes ici alors que je voulais travailler sur l'affaire.

— Tu veux rentrer ?

— Non. J'aime être là. J'aurais préféré venir une fois l'enquête résolue.

— Après celle-là, il y en aura une nouvelle, chéri. Et après cette autre, une suivante. Tu le sais. Si tu ne donnes pas une place à notre couple dès à présent, ce sera perdu. Je ne me contenterai pas des miettes, Sherlock. Nous nous perdrons l'un l'autre.

— Partenaires dans la vie...

— Oui, souffle-t-il en l'attirant contre lui d'un geste possessif.

— C'est insensé.

— Tout à fait, admet-il gravement. Que dirais-tu d'un plateau de fruits de mer et d'huîtres avec vue sur la baie ? Et du champagne. Français, bien sûr, précise-t-il.

Sherlock sourit. De ce sourire inégalable, un peu en coin, qui le fait craquer.

.

La bouche de Derek a le goût du vin pétillant. Un flirt léger, tendre a accompagné le dîner. Les yeux dans les yeux, ils ont traîné sur la terrasse de l'hôtel Legends. La mer n'était plus qu'un abîme noir qui s'éclairait de rose et d'orange autour du pier illuminé. Un entracte paisible couronnait ce dimanche plutôt chargé. Sherlock se surprend à savourer chaque minute en compagnie de son homme et si le sexe avec lui le vide de toute énergie, il lui laisse l'esprit étonnamment clair. Dans l'obscurité de la voiture, malgré le volant qui fait obstacle, il caresse, embrasse ce corps dont il est fou. Leurs mains errent dans la pénombre, effleurent au hasard les courbes familières, les muscles nerveux, roulent les peaux chaudes entre les doigts, flattent doucement les virilités gorgées de sang.

— Chéri... Cela ne nous mènera à rien, gémit Derek.

— Démarre, on va à la maison.

.

Il enfouit sa tête sous la couette, respirant au passage l'enivrante odeur de luxure qui imprègne leur couche. Bien qu'il cherche à lui échapper, la sonnerie persistante de son téléphone portable l'y poursuit. Derek ne doit pas apprécier, il le sait. Il finit par émerger de la chaleur de ses bras et attrape l'appareil dérangeant.

— Allo ! aboie-t-il.

— ...

— John ? coasse-t-il.

— ...

— Je dormais. Nous sommes rentrés très tard.

— ...

— Nous avons été à Brighton. C'était vraiment agréable de décompresser.

— ...

— Je change ? Simplement, j'ai envie de profiter du temps avec Derek.

— ...

— Non, désolé. Je ne suis pas à Baker Street mais dans son appartement.

— ...

— Oui. Nous nous partageons entre les deux.

— ...

— Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu es inquiet.

— Sherlock ! Tu as décidé que je devais me réveiller maintenant ? grogne Derek.

— Excuse-moi, marmonne-t-il en posant ses lèvres sur sa tempe. Je vais préparer le petit-déjeuner.

Sans le vouloir, il a fait entrer John en leur intimité, ce dont Derek semble mécontent s'il en croit les regards peu aimables qu'il lui adresse. Il s'appuie sur le rebord de la fenêtre de la cuisine et contemple la Tamise qui coule sans bruit.

— Oui, John. Tu sais que je ne parle pas de ces choses là. Oui, Derek est important pour moi.

— ...

— Je suis au courant que je ne le connais pas depuis longtemps. Oui. Une conquête de plus à son palmarès ? Tu te trompes. Bien qu'il aime plaire, il est sérieux, se moque-t-il.

— ...

— Arrête, John. Arrête, lance-t-il sèchement.

— ...

— Par amitié ? Je n'en suis pas certain. Je suis un adulte. Je n'ai nul besoin d'un grand frère de substitution, j'en ai déjà un trop envahissant.

— ...

— Oui, c'est ça. Bonne journée.

Le repas a été maussade. Est-ce lui ? Est-ce Derek ? Ils n'étaient pas d'humeur et il a la pénible impression que rien ne va. Il a beaucoup à faire aujourd'hui. Voir Lestrade au Yard, Will à Graham Road. Acheter les bouquins de Paul Roman Eder. Rentrer à Baker Street, étudier les rapports de Garcia et effectuer des recherches sur l'écrivain. Il soupire en lavant rapidement les assiettes, les tasses. S'ils sont deux pour démêler cette affaire, il en a peu le sentiment ce matin. John, avec son bon sens, s'est chargé de lui montrer la précarité du lien qui les unit. Il saisit son violon, fidèle ami des jours d'ennui, des nuits de solitude, des heures d'incertitude.

Derek revient sur ses pas. Il a oublié son badge. Sherlock joue du violon et ce qu'il interprète est infiniment triste. Maudit John Watson. Il se faufile au living, prend sa plaque dans la poche de la veste posée sur le fauteuil et quitte son homme à contrecœur.

.

.


	12. Chapter 12 Le rendez-vous

.

.

 **Chapitre 12. Le rendez-vous**

.

.

Après son travail, Derek retrouve l'appartement de Baker Street avec un plaisir mitigé. Sherlock est plongé dans un bouquin de l'auteur mégalo. Il l'embrasse tendrement. Son homme ne le lâche pas. A-t-il jugé sérieux leur différent du matin ou les mises en garde de l'ancien médecin militaire ?

— Journée intéressante ? demande-t-il.

— Oui, on fera le bilan après avoir mangé.

— Tu t'es occupé du dîner ?

Sherlock le fixe les yeux écarquillés. Il ne s'est jamais préoccupé de ça. Le petit-déjeuner d'aujourd'hui était l'exception qui confirme la règle. Amusé, Derek l'observe.

— On peut commander italien pour changer ? suggère son chéri plein d'espoir.

Il le fait craquer.

— Les grands esprits se rencontrent, raille-t-il en l'enlaçant. Je vais te faire les spaghetti carbonara à la méthode Rossi. Tu m'en diras des nouvelles. Viens m'aider que je te raconte ça en même temps.

Suit le récit d'un repas mémorable qu'avait organisé l'aîné des profileurs du BAU lorsque Emily était revenue d'entre les morts.

— Elle avait, comme toi, programmé sa disparition après une mission en infiltration qui a mal tourné. JJ. et Hotchner qui l'avaient aidée étaient seuls au courant.

— Elle est partie combien de longtemps ?

— Un peu plus d'un an. Elle est rentrée au département quelques mois, mais ne s'y sentait plus à l'aise. Elle a bouclé ses valises direction Londres et Interpol.

— Vous lui en avez voulu ?

— Non. Pas plus que toi, elle n'avait eu le choix. Spence a eu des difficultés à l'accepter. Nous avons cru d'ailleurs qu'il ne viendrait pas ce soir là chez David qui nous a tous appris à cuisiner son plat favori, se moque Derek. Une première pour certains.

Ils rient beaucoup des déboires des divers enquêteurs. Les pâtes sont délicieuses. Un peu bourratives mais délicieuses. Manifestement, Derek a été un élève attentif. Ensuite devant un café et un thé, ils abordent l'affaire. Sherlock lui met sous le nez le livre du romancier qu'il avait repéré chez l'écrivain et les clichés pris par l'équipe scientifique de Scotland Yard.

— Oui, il y a des similitudes étonnantes, admet Derek, les coïncidences sont possibles.

— Ça également ?

Il ouvre un mail qu'il a reçu – le diable seul sait comment il l'a obtenu – de l'éditeur de l'auteur. La première et la quatrième de couverture d'un bouquin s'affichent en gros plan sur l'écran.

— Il n'est pas encore paru. Il en est à l'étape correction. Qu'en penses-tu ?

Derek en reste muet. Le livre s'intitulera " _L'échec au roi_ " et le projet de jaquette est une photo de lui attaché par les poignets à un coffrage d'acier et de béton dans un chantier. Retouchée, elle ressemble à un dessin encré en noir et blanc, nul ne pourrait le reconnaître. Sauf eux. Au lieu des dards du taser26, il a un couteau planté dans le cœur. Sur sa poitrine du sang carmin s'étale, seule tache de couleur avec le titre.

— C'est toi, murmure Sherlock.

— En effet. C'est vraiment un malade. C'est ce qui te rend si nerveux, constate-t-il. Je craignais que ce soit mon reproche un peu vif qui ait provoqué ça.

— Sûrement pas, dit son homme en levant un sourcil interdit. Je t'ai réveillé, c'était involontaire. J'ai parachuté John dans notre lit en conversant avec lui au téléphone. Je devine que tu n'apprécies pas.

— Être réveillé ou John ?

— Les deux, le défie Sherlock.

— J'ai mes raisons. Il agit en ex-amant jaloux. J'ai entendu tes réponses dans le living et en ai déduit ses remarques, ses mises en garde. Sans gêne, je me retourne sur une belle femme ou un mec canon, j'adresse un clin d'œil à la serveuse quelconque qui nous apporte nos consommations, je plaisante avec le caissier du supermarché pourtant moche, oui, c'est vrai, cela n'a aucune importance. C'est ma façon d'être. Je l'ai oublié trente secondes plus tard. Lors de notre rencontre au Yard, tu as dit : Un désir de plaire jamais assouvi. Je me souviens, tu vois. Je ne regarde réellement que toi. Nous sommes ensemble depuis peu, c'est vrai. A cause des circonstances, tout s'est enchaîné peut-être trop vite. Autant pour toi, que pour moi. Ne doute pas. Mon temps libre, mes nuits, je les passe à tes côtés. Par envie.

— Je sais, réplique-t-il avec un sourire.

— Dès que je le peux, je suis sur cette enquête, continue-t-il en désignant ses documents sur la table, son ordinateur allumé. Et si demain tu as un besoin urgent de moi, je lâcherai tout et accourrai.

— J'ai semblé douter de toi ? s'étonne-t-il.

— Tu étais triste, ce matin.

— Oui, mais pas à cause de toi. Quand je suis revenu il y a trois ans, que j'ai réalisé que la vie de tous avait continué, je me suis senti trahi particulièrement par John. J'avais tort, admet-il. Parallèlement, j'étais content qu'il soit heureux avec Mary. En fait, je ne comprends pas mes propres états d'âme. J'ai respecté son choix, je savais qu'elle comblerait ses attentes. Pourquoi ne veut-il en faire de même ?

— Trop soudain. Trop rapide. Trop envahissant. Les motifs ne manquent pas. Emily et Spencer se sont inquiété. Pénélope, elle, t'a accepté de suite. Elle est romantique. Et puis, elle me connaît si bien qu'elle a compris de suite mon attachement envers toi. La manière de voir des uns n'est pas celle des autres. Il m'agace, il a occupé et occupe encore une trop grande place en ta vie. Ton logis est rempli de sa présence, grommelle-t-il. J'ai l'impression d'y marcher dans ses traces. La tasse de John, le fauteuil de John, la chambre de John...

Le désarroi de Sherlock est tellement évident qu'il s'arrête en soupirant.

— Je n'ai pas vu que ça te blessait, rétorque celui-ci. On remédiera à ça dès que l'affaire sera résolue. On aménagera le bureau, on changera le salon. La cuisine te déplaît parce qu'elle est mal équipée, nous verrons ça aussi. En attendant, vivons plus souvent à Chelsea.

Une fois de plus sa réaction le surprend. Assurément, il ne s'en plaint pas et se plaît à penser que son amour de Sherlock-le-sociopathe éprouve des sentiments envers lui.

— Je m'y sens mieux depuis que tu y as mis un peu de vie, reprend ce dernier. Depuis qu'on a acheté des objets qui nous plaisaient à tous les deux afin de le personnaliser. Maintenant que tu me l'as dit, je saisis ta perception de Baker Street. Mon appartement est là, tout à côté, en cas de tension ou de dispute. En ce moment, j'ai besoin de cette sécurité. Tu viendras m'y rechercher. Ou pas, termine-t-il avec une grimace.

— Compte sur moi. Si cela se produit, je viendrai, se moque-t-il en l'attirant à lui pour l'embrasser avec fougue.

— Je suis égoïste, difficile à vivre, plein d'idées préconçues, incapable de discerner tes nécessités, tes émotions, pourtant je...

Il s'interrompt.

— Je vois et apprécie chaque pas que tu fais vers moi, mon amour, souffle-t-il contre sa bouche. Tu t'en sors pas mal du tout, tu sais.

Il frémit. A-t-il frissonné sous la musique des mots, son violoniste ? Ou sous ses lèvres qu'il fait courir sur son visage.

— J'ai déjà peur de te perdre, murmure Sherlock en lui rendant ses baisers fébrilement, les bras autour de sa taille.

— Ne crois pas que je veuille les laisser gagner. Et tu es là afin de les en empêcher.

— ...

— Nous avons enfin un début de piste. Nous allons la remonter. J'ignore si ce cinglé est seul ou si Moriarty est derrière. Cela me semble de plus en plus improbable. Mon opinion est qu'Eder souffre de schizophrénie. La mort de son frère a déclenché chez lui une phase aiguë de la maladie. Il veut faire sa justice. Veut-il passer pour Moriarty qu'il admirait, plus peut-être ? Est-ce une partie de son plan ou croit-il que celui-ci le guide ? Nous devrons le déterminer. Je penche pour la seconde solution. Dans les deux cas, comment est-t-il au courant des détails de ta relation avec ton ennemi ? Seul l'intéressé a pu le lui rapporter. Il nous faut fouiller la vie des deux dans l'espoir de trouver une accointance. Tu as le contenu du livre ?

— Pas encore. J'en ai lu cet après-midi dont celui avec la tueuse. Assez édifiant comme littérature. Très sombre. Violent, à la limite de l'insoutenable. Contrainte morale et physique, viol, torture, sadisme, humiliation abjecte, rien n'est épargné au lecteur. Le genre de bouquins qui me répugnent. C'est de l'horreur glauque pas du fantastique. Ses romans ont fait débat à ce sujet sur internet, c'est ainsi que j'ai connu son nom. Involontairement, il en dévoile beaucoup sur lui dans ses écrits. Sur sa manière de penser. Sur ses problèmes psychiques. J'ai relu le commentaire de Reid sur celui qu'il a lu et il n'a fait que conforter mon opinion.

— Si tu réussis à obtenir le texte du livre à paraître, transmets-le à Spencer qu'il le lise aussi. Deux avis valent mieux qu'un.

Sherlock acquiesce de la tête. Serré sur Derek, il a des envies moins sages. Bien qu'ils soient loin d'avoir fini.

— J'aimerais, chuchote justement son compagnon en léchant son oreille ce qui le fait frissonner. Quantico nous attend. Je sens que nous ne devons pas tarder. Après le contrat commercial conclu, nos visites à Sarah puis à notre charmant auteur, il va riposter.

— Tu veux que je réfléchisse à autre chose quand ton corps est pressé sur le mien ? bougonne-t-il en effleurant le bas de son dos, ses fesses.

.

— C'est meilleur à chaque fois, constate Sherlock avec un soupir de bien-être.

— D'accord avec toi.

En caressant sa peau moite, son Derek a un sourire à la fois chaleureux et un peu moqueur. Les sourires de Derek transforment son visage, plissent ses yeux, creusent aux commissures de ses lèvres des rides d'expression qui le rendent plus séduisant encore. Attendrissant également. En est-il conscient ? Il baise doucement le creux au coin de sa bouche.

— Arrête. Tu me fais fondre. Je vais ressembler à une petite flaque de beurre chaud, dégoulinante de sentiments.

— J'adorerais ça, raille Derek.

Il ne se lasse pas du contact de leurs épidermes. De son regard sur lui. De l'anneau de ses bras. Comment, Sherlock Holmes, détective consultant se voulant sociopathe à temps plein, a-t-il pu tomber amoureux ? Et dans le pire des moments. Quelle tension pénible que cette peur pour l'être aimé. Il offre à ce cinglé de Paul Roman Eder un moyen de pression incroyable. Fichus sentiments.

— Dors un peu, conseille son amant.

Il se blottit sur lui mais préfère se réfugier en son palais mental et se repasser tous les éléments dont ils disposent.

.

Les nouvelles pleuvent tout au long du lendemain. A la demande de Pénélope, il se connecte au BAU malgré l'absence de Derek qui est au bureau. Avant son succès en temps qu'écrivain et l'achat de sa villa luxueuse en bord de mer, Paul Roman Eder a séjourné à Londres, à Whitechapel où il a essayé de percer comme artiste underground avec très peu de résultat il faut le dire. L'adresse est celle-là même qui a été fournie à la banque à l'ouverture du compte par Ezechiah Burnein. Sébastien Moran y était domicilié. Dans les dossiers de Scotland Yard, datant d'une époque où la chasse au criminel consultant faisait rage, elle est mentionnée à plusieurs reprises comme étant l'éventuel quartier général de Moriarty. A l'évidence, ces trois-là se côtoyaient encore fort régulièrement.

Vers midi, Lestrade l'informe que le frère d'Alice est venu identifier le corps à la morgue et qu'il l'a convoqué.

Enfin, à quinze heures quarante, il reçoit un message sur son portable. Il n'y a que peu de mots : Sheridan Pub, Charing Cross Road, 16 h 30. Il hésite à peine. Il appelle un taxi et envoie un texto à Derek. Il sait qu'il le rejoindra dès que possible.

Dans la librairie de l'autre côté de la rue, il fait mine de chercher un livre tout en épiant l'entrée du pub. Il a une idée précise de qui lui a fixé ce rendez-vous. Quelques minutes avant l'heure choisie, il repère une femme qui lance des coups d'œil inquiets autour d'elle avant de pénétrer dans l'établissement. Dans un effort illusoire pour se dissimuler, elle a coupé et teint ses cheveux. Pas d'hésitation à avoir, c'est la même stature, petite et mince, le même nez pointu de musaraigne que sur les photos transmises par Garcia. Il observe. Est-elle suivie ? Oui, bien sûr. Il soupire, puis donne un coup de fil.

Lorsque Sarah Vapienne, une demi-heure plus tard, sort d'un pas nerveux, dépitée de l'avoir espéré en vain, il lui emboîte le pas. Ainsi qu'à son ombre, un homme d'une quarantaine d'années d'apparence quelconque. A l'approche d'un carrefour, l'espion est pris à partie par deux jeunes voyous qu'il aurait bousculés. Projeté sur la chaussée, il manque être renversé par un motard qui freine en catastrophe et l'invective. Les passants se retournent, s'arrêtent, s'amassent et contemplent le spectacle. Dès le début, il a empoigné le coude de Sarah Vapienne et l'a poussée dans un taxi qui attendait le long du trottoir. Celui-ci démarre dès que le feu devient vert. Impeccablement synchronisé, le tout s'est déroulé en quelques secondes. Will a réussi sa diversion.

— Salut, Joe.

— Salut Sherlock. Je t'emmène où ?

— The Rye. Peckham. Vous êtes extrêmement imprudente, poursuit-il en se tournant vers la femme qui n'a dit mot. Vous vous doutiez que vous seriez surveillée. Ils ne vous ont pas lâchés, vous et votre frère, depuis que vous êtes allés à l'institut médico-légal. Vous êtes en danger. S'ils ont découvert la solution du code, vous en savez trop et ils vont vous éliminer. Si ce n'est pas le cas, ils ont besoin d'indications et ce n'est que partie remise.

— Moriarty ne se salit pas les mains, raille-t-elle.

Il la dévisage, stupéfait de l'affirmation calme.

— Moriarty est décédé, réplique-t-il.

— Alice travaillait à la Banque de Berne à Lausanne. Par hasard, elle a vu le portrait de Jim sur l'écran d'un des ordinateurs alors qu'une employée était sortie boire une tasse de café. Elle a jeté un coup d'œil. Elle a relevé les renseignements utiles. Elle a épié les gratte-papier jusqu'à l'obtention d'un mot de passe lui permettant de se connecter. Elle était plutôt débrouillarde, Alice. Jim avait effectué des transactions une dizaine de jours plus tôt au départ d'un terminal américain. Il était pourtant mort d'après vous. Je lui ai dit que je connaissais le bénéficiaire, l'un des personnages de mon ex-mari et donc forcément un prête-nom. Elle a eu envie d'en savoir plus. Elle pensait le faire chanter.

— Faire chanter Moriarty ? ricane-t-il. Vous plaisantez ? continue-t-il en la voyant hocher la tête.

— Alice ne craignait nul homme et surtout pas Jim.

Il lève les yeux au ciel. Cela ne lui a pas réussi.

— Vous vous êtes laissé berner. Ce n'est pas lui. Merci, Joe, dit-il en lui payant sa course augmentée d'un substantiel bonus. Venez, lance-t-il à Sarah.

Il adresse un léger signe au barman, un ancien de la cour de Graham Road et entraîne derrière lui l'inconsciente. Dès qu'ils sont assis dans un coin discret du pub, il envoie un message, puis écoute la suite de son récit. Il en perd un instant le fil, lorsque son regard est attiré par la silhouette séduisante et familière qui traverse la route d'un pas félin pour rejoindre le pub. Spontanément, un sourire tendre entrouvre ses lèvres alors qu'il le suit des yeux. Sourire que ne rate pas son invitée. La main de Derek se pose sur son épaule. Avec lui, une bouffée de son parfum envahit ses narines. Dans la fragrance, il retrouve ce qui est eux, leur attachement, leurs enlacements, leurs nuits. Les heures vécues ensemble. Il la respire à plein cœur.

— J'ai fait aussi vite que j'ai pu.

Derek salue Sarah, commande trois verres au barman. Sherlock lui résume la rencontre un peu mouvementée ensuite l'histoire de Sarah. Parfois, il fronce les sourcils. Il est certain qu'elle modifie des événements et en passe d'autres à la trappe.

— Quelles étaient vos rapports avec Moriarty ? Et ceux d'Alice ? demande Derek prenant tout naturellement le relais.

— Il était le meilleur ami de mon ex-mari. Pour Alice, il n'était rien. Elle le méprisait parce qu'il n'éprouvait aucun sentiment. Il ne cherchait que son propre plaisir. Sans morale, sans frein. Il utilisait son entourage. A mon divorce, nous l'avons perdu de vue. Il n'était, à l'époque qu'un manipulateur. Pas un redoutable criminel.

— Divorce qui s'est mal déroulé ?

— Très mal. Ronald a peu apprécié que je lui échappe. Si Alice ne m'avait pas soutenue, je ne l'aurais pas quitté. Avec le recul, je mesure mieux l'emprise qu'il exerçait sur moi.

— Je suppose qu'il vous est pénible d'évoquer cette partie de votre vie mais pourriez-vous nous décrire le caractère de Ronald Moran ? questionne son profileur.

Ils suivent l'exposé des violences psychologiques exercées à son encontre. Sherlock découvre la façon de procéder de Derek. Il interroge et rassure à la fois, plaçant l'un ou l'autre mot qui aiguille Sarah vers le sujet qu'il veut aborder vraiment et qui passe pour anodin. Souriant, il déploie son charme. Il devrait s'en amuser pourtant, bien qu'il sache que c'est uniquement afin d'obtenir des renseignements et que leur interlocutrice ne le tente en aucune manière, son attitude ne lui plaît pas. Il s'en juge parfaitement ridicule, s'en fustige. Derek est à lui. Il ajoute à ses données – département amoureux – que ce n'est pas à faire devant son compagnon.

— Qu'était votre ex-mari pour Jim Moriarty ?

Soudain, la femme se replie sur elle-même tel un hérisson qui se roulerait en boule en cas de danger et leur oppose un visage fermé.

— Ils s'entendaient bien. Avec Sebastian, ils formaient un trio uni, dit-elle d'une voix brève.

— Ils avaient des occupations en commun ?

— Ronald était le benjamin, ils les suivaient à la trace, fier qu'ils partagent avec lui leur temps et leurs petites magouilles. C'est ce que je peux en dire.

Cela traîne un peu trop. Sa méthode est plus rapide.

— Vous étiez jalouse. La relation entre Jim et Ronald était plus qu'amicale, assène-t-il. Est-ce parce qu'ils étaient amants que vous l'avez laissé ?

Elle sursaute et le fixe avec courroux. Elle a dû beaucoup l'aimer. Quinze ans après, le dépit d'avoir été trompée est encore là. Derek lui lance un regard désespéré signifiant qu'il a ruiné ses tentatives de mise en confiance.

— Ronald admirait Jim. Il était beau, élégant. Il avait toujours les poches pleines de fric de provenance incertaine, sortait avec des filles magnifiques, rétorqua-t-elle d'un ton ironique. Il menait un grand train de vie. Selon son emploi du temps à l'armée, Sebastian lui servait de chauffeur. Lorsqu'il a été en Afghanistan avec les forces de l'Otan, Ronnie a pris sa place. Ils n'étaient pas gays, Monsieur Holmes, décrète-t-elle d'un ton cassant.

Il sourit avec dédain. Dans ce milieu là, ils ne le sont jamais ouvertement.

— Il pouvait s'agir d'un attachement tout à fait platonique, Madame, suggère Derek dans un effort méritoire pour calmer les choses. Ou d'une fascination. Revenons en au meurtre d'Alice, conséquence du détournement d'une somme rondelette, quarante sept millions de livres, prélevée sur le compte de Ezechiah Burnein. Celui-ci est décédé en 1943 à Auschwitz. Eder a attribué ce nom au personnage principal de son roman _La fin d'un règne_. Bouquin que vous connaissez, il figure ainsi que d'autres œuvres de votre ex-mari, dans les rayons de la bibliothèque où vous travaillez. C'est vous qui en avez passé commande bien que cela corresponde peu à la ligne directrice de la collection plutôt familiale. L'adresse reprise à la banque était celle des Moran à Whitechapel. La somme amassée a été ensuite virée, il y a plusieurs mois, sur un compte suisse de votre sœur, puis sur un autre numéroté au Lichtenstein. Alice porte tatoués sur son dos la combinaison et un code qui vous sont destinés au cas où. Elle a été assassinée et vous êtes devenus l'objet de sa vindicte. Vous en temps que complice, votre aîné comme bénéficiaire.

— Je n'ai rien à voir en cette histoire, grogne-t-elle.

— Dois-je vous parler de Lionel Archambeau ? intervient Sherlock. Sa passion pour les ordinateurs et son don pour s'introduire dans les terminaux qui ne sont pas les siens ? Vous avez oublié le meilleur ami d'Eric Gabien qui fut votre compagnon jusqu'en 2007 date à laquelle vous vous installée en Angleterre ? Étrange car vous avez effectué un crochet par son appartement parisien avant de rejoindre Lausanne il y a deux jours. Après qu'Alice ait découvert le pactole de Sebastian Moran, vous lui avez demandé de vous aider, promettant un substantiel dédommagement. Dans un premier temps, il a refusé, puis bien plus tard, suite à des problèmes financiers, il s'est ravisé. C'est lui qui a piraté le système informatique de la banque et transféré la plus grosse partie de ce qui y était, s'adjugeant au passage la commission de cinq millions promise. Vous avez pensé qu'étant donné la nature de cet argent et le fait que son propriétaire n'avait d'existence que sur le papier, vous ne risquiez rien. Ils sont remontés à Alice. Il leur a suffi de trouver un autre hacker qui a remonté la filière comme nous l'avons fait. Alice et, par la même occasion, Archambeau, vous et votre frère, vous êtes déjà morts.

C'est bien l'impression que révèle enfin la femme en face d'eux. L'image de l'anéantissement. Atterrée, exsangue. Le connaître, le croire en vie et vouloir doubler Moriarty, pour ces amateurs, quelle inconscience. Il se tourne vers Derek qui soupire.

— Ce qui est fait est fait. Vous avez été très présomptueux, l'appuie-t-il. Votre seule chance est que nous le mettions hors d'état de nuire avant qu'il vous retrouve. Vous avez contrecarré ses desseins en le privant des moyens qui permettaient de les réaliser.

— Vous avez dit que Jim n'était plus.

— En effet, quelqu'un a pris sa place. Quelqu'un qui a ourdi ce plan pendant trois ans. Depuis la disparition de Sebastian Moran. Quelqu'un qui veut le ou les venger. Quelqu'un pour qui vous êtes un des obstacles en travers de sa route.

.

.

* * *

.

.


	13. Chapter 13 Sorry, Boys

.

.

 **Chapitre 13. Sorry, boys...**

.

.

Étendu sur le canapé de Baker Street, Derek ne quitte pas des yeux Sherlock qui joue du violon. Pour la première fois, il joue devant lui. Il joue pour lui. Derek ignore tout du compositeur, de ce qu'il a tenté d'exprimer. Il ne comprend absolument rien à la musique classique. Seules importent les émotions qu'il voit passer sur le visage de son amant qui a clos les paupières. Il croit entendre parmi les soupirs, les notes, les accords lourds et ardents, les mots qu'il ne dit pas. Jamais, il ne l'a vu plus beau, plus élégant qu'en ce tee-shirt délavé, ce vieux jean qui a vécu des temps meilleurs, avec la passion de la musique qui tend son corps, magnifie sa figure. La dernière plainte se tait. Le violon le long de sa cuisse, ainsi que l'archet, sortant harassé de son interprétation, Sherlock semble attendre. L'attendre. Sans le savoir, sans le vouloir, il est debout contre lui, l'enlace, le presse sur lui, comblant inconsciemment son souhait.

— Je t'aime aussi, souffle-t-il, ému.

— ...

— C'est la plus belle déclaration d'amour que l'on m'ait faite, chuchote-t-il en baisant ses lèvres.

— Non. Je ne...

— Je vois, se moque-t-il un peu amer de son déni, alors que le silence lui répond.

— C'est trop tôt, finit par lâcher Sherlock.

— Nous vivons ensemble ici et à Chelsea, raille-t-il doucement. Je ne pense pas être simplement ton colocataire. Ou toi le mien. Si ?

— Tu sais que non, murmure-t-il sa bouche sur la sienne.

— Tu n'aurais pas permis à cette situation de s'installer si tu n'avais pas des sentiments envers moi. Et je ne l'aurais pas créée. Je te force parfois un peu la main, mais je suis le chemin que tu me traces, Sherlock. Dès le début, dans le bureau de Lestrade, nous savions tous les deux que ce n'était pas une rencontre anodine.

Sherlock le dévore des yeux comme si leur anéantissement était imminent.

— Si tu admets ça, je ne serai pas plus en péril et tu ne souffriras pas plus de mon éventuelle perte, poursuit-il. Il n'y a rien de pire que les regrets, chéri.

Front contre front, ils calment leurs âmes, leurs esprits. Sherlock le serre à l'étouffer.

.

Les heures de l'aube sont les plus dures. Celles des petits matins blêmes où derrière la vitre on épie et redoute le jour qui vient. Et ceux qui le suivront. Sherlock en a connu cent fois, mille fois l'expérience. En des endroits vraiment plus sordides que l'étreinte de Derek. Il se tourne vers le mur. Son amant suit le mouvement, se love sur lui. Son bas ventre contre ses fesses, sa poitrine sur son dos, son visage en son cou, ses bras autour de lui. Il est bien. Il n'a jamais été aussi bien. Aucun paradis artificiel ne lui a apporté cette plénitude.

Les squats de Graham Road étaient synonymes de froid, de crasse, de promiscuité. La misère jour après nuit. La peur qui suintait des murs. La déchéance qui s'étalait sur les paillasses de fortune. La désespérance qui s'attachait aux pas précautionneux. Et la perspective d'affronter un avenir qui n'offrait que la recherche des droits essentiels à la vie : manger, boire, dormir. Ce qui était en dehors était un luxe. Tel l'ennui. Surtout l'ennui. Pour lui, ce n'était que provisoire. Les autres... Seul son palais mental lui permettait de tenir.

Dans les Balkans, il a côtoyé le danger au quotidien. Pas de repos pour celui qui se dissimule, sa vie en dépend. Même au creux d'un lit pas trop rebutant, la mission est là, anthropophage. L'adrénaline faisait pulser son sang, emplissait son cœur de son flux vivant et le laissait haletant d'excitation. Il y avait les ordres reçus. Le personnage à incarner. Il y avait la traque. Le gibier devenu chasseur. Le face à face ultime. La mort donnée et ensuite il y a eu les geôles, son frère. Mycroft. Le regard de Mycroft sur son corps tourmenté. La vie. Le retour. La déception de constater que cette parenthèse n'en était pas une. Il a fallu continuer. Plus lucide. Un peu amer.

Il a repris son rôle d'antan. Rôle ou naturel ? Sa vie d'avant John, d'avant Moriarty. Être un génie suffisant qui insupporte. Grossier. Insensible. Entre instinct et jeu. C'est jouissif. Inconsciemment, il attendait. Quoi ? Ou qui ? Il ne savait, il attendait. Et tout a changé. Un élément extérieur est venu tout bouleverser. Tout magnifier. Quelqu'un qui l'a accepté tel qu'il est. Qui n'a pas parlé d'Asperger (1) mais qui, sans l'ombre d'un doute, sait. Assez d'hypocrisie, de snobisme. Il l'aime. Mal peut-être. Sûrement même. Il est Sherlock Holmes.

— Arrête de remuer, chéri, grommelle Derek aux trois quarts endormi.

Le cercle de ses bras se referme sur lui. Oui. Si bien. Il se coule dans la vague de l'oubli.

.

Il est en train de préparer un énorme sac pour aller à Chelsea plus d'une semaine. Il ajoute des objets qu'il juge indispensables. Son instrument de musique va là, où il va. Ce n'est pas négociable. Et le crâne. Son microscope. Son... Le jingle de son portable le fait tressaillir. Un message de Greg. « _Nouvelles victimes_ ». D'accord, ça bouge. Il appelle un taxi et envoie un texto à Derek.

— Qui ?

C'est son premier mot après un distrait bonjour dont Greg s'estime heureux. Il a l'habitude de se satisfaire d'une mystérieuse onomatopée.

— Sarah Vapienne. L'autre, je l'ignore. Ce n'est pas son frère. Il a disparu, grogne son ami qui culpabilise encore de n'avoir pas recueilli le témoignage de celui-ci immédiatement.

Sherlock avait deviné qu'il ne se rendrait pas à la convocation de Lestrade. Fuir dans le but de gagner du temps était sa seule alternative. Pourquoi Sarah n'a-t-elle pas suivi ?

.

Derek a délaissé Interpol tôt afin de seconder Sherlock. Il l'observe. Appliqué, imperturbable, il examine le cadavre d'un individu d'une trentaine d'années. Sans état d'âme, il détaille la plaie du cou, la trace des liens sur les poignets, les chevilles, les marques de sévices sur la poitrine, sur les mains, sur l'appareil génital. Ils n'ont rien épargné. Pas de Molly Hopper à l'horizon. Il a dû s'en débarrasser.

— Tu as fait vite. J'ai abandonné mon sac à l'appartement, il faudra le récupérer. Pour une fois, on a quelque chose, dit-il sans lever la tête. Ils les ont torturés. Ils n'avaient pas trouvé la solution du rébus.

Parviendra-t-il à ne plus être choqué de l'indifférence de Sherlock envers les victimes ? Il n'a pas jugé Sarah particulièrement sympathique. Pourtant l'apercevoir là, étendue sur la table de la légiste, alors qu'ils prenaient un café et discutaient ensemble trois jours plus tôt, lui retourne les sangs.

— Tu n'es pas arrivé à tout déchiffrer non plus, constate-t-il en souriant intérieurement de le voir ébaucher une moue mécontente.

— Le code ne nous intéresse pas. Nous sommes remonté à Paul Roman Eder. Eux ont la réponse à présent.

— On a quelque chose ? le rappelle à l'ordre Derek qui n'a pas eu le fin mot de l'histoire.

— Ah oui. Une empreinte partielle. Elle devrait nous mener à un des exécutants. Pas nécessairement un des tueurs. Et encore moins le big boss.

Il acquiesce. Ce massacre ne ressemble pas à leur tandem d'exécuteurs, en effet. Ils font ça proprement. Là, c'est de la boucherie. Quant à Eder...

— J'espère qu'il a bien pris son pied, gronde-t-il.

Sherlock lève les yeux. Il y voit passer une lueur inquiète.

— N'y pense pas, lui enjoint-il. Tu te fais du mal.

— Vous n'avez pas le droit d'être seuls ici et encore moins de toucher les dépouilles, les interrompt une voix de fox-terrier surexcité.

— Le chemin du bureau du superintendent vous est familier, Anderson, rétorque Sherlock glacial, je suis persuadé qu'il compatira, une fois de plus, au récit de vos doléances.

— Vous n'avez pas le droit ! répète l'autre en leitmotiv.

— Et vous pas celui de me pourrir la vie. Raus.

L'autre le regarde les yeux ronds, abasourdi d'être mis à la porte de sa morgue et reste coi à l'entrée de la salle 3. Sherlock le toise d'un air peu aimable, pose le dossier, fait mine de se diriger vers le légiste dans le but d'en découdre. Il prend la poudre d'escampette sans insister. Son chéri esquisse un petit sourire en coin suffisant et satisfait. Il est impossible pourtant il adore ça.

— Qui est-ce ? demande-t-il en désignant le corps.

— Aucune idée, grogne-t-il. Enfin, si. Il s'appelle David Fern, il a trente-quatre ans, il est agent immobilier. Célibataire. Hormis deux ou trois contraventions, il est clean. Par contre, j'ignore ce qu'il vient foutre là dedans. Il a eu un rapport sexuel un peu avant sa mort disent les examens. Je n'ai pas eu le temps d'approfondir le cas Sarah.

— Donne.

Sherlock lui tend la mince farde cartonnée. Derek parcourt le compte rendu de Molly. La courte liste des blessures de la jeune femme est suivie des gestes de torture que cela suppose. Énumération beaucoup plus brève que pour son compagnon d'infortune. Elle a eu des rapports qui semblent, pour certains à tout le moins, non consentis.

— Il nous faut une analyse de sperme. Elle a été violée à plusieurs reprises. Maintenant, ce serait étonnant qu'ils aient laissé des traces aussi compromettantes. Je parierai sur notre inconnu.

— Elle rencontre un homme pour la première fois et s'offre une partie de jambes en l'air non protégée ? Pas avec son caractère. Elle le connaissait, déduit Sherlock. Ils l'ont torturé, lui, afin de la faire parler.

— Ils ont commencé par elle, ça ne marchait pas, ils se sont acharné sur lui, renchérit-il en lisant par dessus l'épaule de Sherlock. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle craque. Ensuite, ils les ont supprimés. Elle aurait dû les renseigner de suite. Ce n'est que du fric.

— Leur liquidation était inéluctable, grommelle son homme.

— Oui, mais que de souffrances épargnées. Son adresse ?

— Denning Avenue, Croydon. Pas très loin d'Epsom, lit Sherlock en la relevant sur la fiche. Une dizaine de miles.

— Ce n'est qu'une hypothèse plausible à vérifier. Elle était moins sage que notre retraité ne le croyait, se moque Derek.

— L'empreinte est la piste la plus sûre. Du boulot pour Garcia.

.

Fébrilement, il lit le manuscrit de Paul Roman Eder que lui a envoyé la secrétaire de l'éditeur. Il frémit au développement de l'aventure d'Adam Worth, serial killer sadique, traqué par un profileur têtu qui a pas mal de points communs avec son Derek. Plus il progresse, plus il en redoute le dénouement. Le regard vide, il contemple le mot FIN. Le méchant a gagné et le héros est décédé dans l'explosion de sa Mercédès dans un garage d'immeuble en sous-sol. La morale telle que la conçoit l'écrivain fou.

Une évidence lui apparaît, il ne rédige pas selon les événements, il les crée selon ses écrits. Il n'est pas difficile de comprendre le reste. L'avertissement à Morgan, son enlèvement se trouvent relatés dans ce récit imaginé depuis belle lurette. Les clichés pris à cette occasion ont servi à la couverture du roman qu'Eder a réalisée personnellement. Soit l'auteur attendait dissimulé sur place afin de prendre des photos, soit il a ordonné à ses complices de s'en charger. La sortie du bouquin est programmée dans un mois jour pour jour.

Le parlophone grésille puis fait entendre sa sonnerie aigrelette. Elle est horrible. « _Un pli urgent à remettre en main propre à Monsieur Sherlock Holmes_ », dit une voix nasillarde. Peu de temps après, on tambourine à la porte, machinalement, il va ouvrir. Clooney grogne à ses pieds. Il saisit l'enveloppe que lui tend le commissionnaire.

— Voilà. Même un peu en avance sur l'horaire, s'exclame celui-ci avec un sourire quémandeur de pourboire, c'est ma dernière course.

— Vous deviez me l'apporter à une heure précise ?

— Oui. Dix-huit heures. Merci, dit-il en empochant la livre qu'il lui offre.

Il claque la porte. Bien qu'il ait déjà compris, il craint de ce qu'il va découvrir. Un simple bristol avec deux mots : « _Sorry, Boys ! JM._ ». Son sang se glace. Son cauchemar devient réalité. Nerveusement, il compose le numéro de Derek qui ne répond pas. Il appelle son bureau tout en dévalant les escaliers.

— Désolé Monsieur Holmes, Monsieur Morgan est déjà parti. Il devait aller au laboratoire.

Il se précipite vers la station de taxis de Cheyne Walk. Une sueur froide synonyme de peur lui colle à la peau alors qu'il indique au chauffeur l'adresse d'Interpol. Il rappelle frénétiquement Derek à plusieurs reprises. L'agaçante formule enregistrée du répondeur lui donne envie de jeter son téléphone par la fenêtre. Une fois à destination, il lance une poignée de billets au taxi-man. Beaucoup trop certainement mais il s'en fout. Il court, gravit les marches du perron, passe devant le vigie, bouscule des employés qui tentent de sortir, d'autres qui descendent au parking. Il court. Sa vie en dépend. Des gens l'insultent, on le poursuit. Il perçoit des pas derrière lui, des cris. Des dizaines de bagnoles garées. Encore et toujours. Où est la sienne ? On l'agrippe par le bras, il se dégage d'un mouvement vif, repoussant sans ménagement le garde qui atterrit sur le capot d'une voiture. Il l'aperçoit enfin. Il gueule son nom. Il gueule après cet amour qu'il ne peut pas perdre. Derek se retourne et accourt immédiatement.

— Sherlock ?

Il le tient à bout de bras. Il est là. Vivant. Leurs regards se nouent. En silence, il crie qu'il l'aime.

— Qu'est ce que tu as ?

— Il a fait piéger ta fourgonnette, jette-t-il les yeux dans les siens.

— Monsieur, cet homme s'est introduit..., intervient le surveillant que personne n'écoute.

— Procédure d'urgence. Faites évacuer le bâtiment, ordonne Derek. Viens.

— Je sonne au service de déminage.

Il ouvre son annuaire mental. Tout en pianotant sur son portable, Sherlock lui emboîte le pas. Pas question qu'il le lâche d'une semelle. Il raconte en quelques mots le livre, le pli arrivé trop tôt.

— Derek, qu'est ce que tu fais ?

— S'il a voulu que tu reçoives ce pli à dix-huit heures c'est parce qu'il estimait que je serais mort et que tu n'aurais plus la possibilité de réagir. Il est dix-sept heures quarante, les explosifs sont ma spécialité et l'équipe de déminage arrivera trop tard. Que crois-tu que je doive faire ?

— Bien. Je vais avec toi. Derek !

— Hm ?

— Il semble avoir pris ou fait photographier tous les meurtres, ton enlèvement et à coup sûr la torture des dernières victimes. Tu penses qu'il va rater le feu d'artifice ?

Derek pile net devant lui. Rapidement, il extirpe son Glock 17 de son holster à sa ceinture.

— Tu es armé ?

— Pas eu le temps, grogne-t-il.

— Tiens. Tu as dix-sept cartouches, dit-il en tendant son arme de secours un Glock 27 qu'il porte à la cheville. On se presse.

— Pour la filmer, aucun obstacle ne doit occulter sa vue. Il est soit très proche, ce qui serait imprudent, soit en hauteur.

Ils examinent les étroites plate-formes qui supportent les gaines d'aération. C'est le reflet des néons crus sur la lentille de son objectif qui le trahit. Dès que l'espion les distingue se dirigeant au pas de course vers lui, il se lève et fuit. Il est meilleur en camouflage qu'en sprint. En peu de temps, ils le tiennent en joue, le maîtrisent, le menottent. Ils le fouillent. Ce n'est pas lui qui doit déclencher la mise à feu de l'engin, leur assure-t-il. Il n'est payé que pour faire une vidéo et la mettre en ligne à dix-neuf heures.

— D'accord. Il y a une minuterie ou je dois activer l'explosion moi-même, en déduit illico Derek. Soit en ouvrant ma portière, soit en mettant le contact.

— Si tu es dans l'habitacle, sa vidéo perdra tout son intérêt. C'est ta mort qu'il veut immortaliser donc première hypothèse...

— D'accord. Ils ont dû intercepter le circuit électronique dans le coffre ou le capot.

Une glacière comme en traînent avec elles les familles lorsqu'elles vont en pique-nique ou à la plage trône au milieu de l'espace arrière. A l'intérieur un coffret placé sur des sachets de neige carbonique.

— ANFO, (2) constate Derek. Ils n'ont pas lésiné sur la quantité. Il y a là de quoi pulvériser l'immeuble. Trois composants différents s'amorcent successivement, le détonateur, la charge de stimulation, ici un fin bâton de dynamite et enfin, le mélange ammonium nitrate et nitrométhane.

Avec minutie, Derek dégage la mèche, la barre de TNT, il suit les fils qui conduisent au contacteur. Et si son cœur qui sait qu'ils vont peut-être mourir bat, bien malgré lui, de façon désordonnée, son cerveau a confiance dans le professionnalisme de Derek.

— Tu ne peux pas les couper ?

— Laisse-moi voir s'il ne nous a pas fait un coup tordu en doublant l'allumage. Non, un seul contacteur-disjoncteur, critique-t-il. Du travail d'amateur.

Il cherche, dans la petite trousse qu'il trimballe toujours avec lui, une pince coupante de précision.

Soudain, c'est la pagaille. Voitures du Yard avec gyrophares et sirènes, véhicules militaires de la brigade de déminage occupent le sous-sol. Sans se démonter, son compagnon tranche les fils, sépare la charge de mise à feu de la principale.

— Voilà, dit-il avec satisfaction.

Ils se regardent en silence. Que pourraient-ils dire que ne trahissent leurs yeux ? Des gens s'affairent autour d'eux sécurisant le périmètre, prenant en charge les explosifs. Ils le réalisent à peine. Il faut la voix de Greg pour les tirer de leur bulle.

— Je voudrais qu'on m'explique ce qui se passe ici ! aboie-t-il.

— Je crois qu'il y a d'abord un point urgent à éclaircir. Pourquoi cet homme devait-il mettre en ligne ce qui est un crime ?

— Et pourquoi l'esplanade devant le bâtiment est-elle envahie par les médias ? poursuit Greg.

— Parce qu'il est en mal de publicité, rétorque son Derek.

.

Le bureau de Lestrade semble un havre de paix après leur sortie d'Interpol parmi les hyènes de la presse et de la télévision. Il n'y a eu ni explosion, ni ambulance, ni cadavre mais la présence du Yard et de la brigade anti-terroriste prouvait qu'il y avait anguille sous roche. A tout le moins une alerte à l'attentat, justifiée ou pas. Plutôt justifiée puisqu'il ont entre aperçu un suspect menotté encadré par des policiers. Ce n'est pas l'arrivée des techniciens de la scientifique qui pouvait calmer les histoires. Ils ont laissé Greg se dépatouiller avec les micros et caméras et filé dès qu'ils l'ont pu dans une berline noire qui a franchi tous les barrages sans problème. Mycroft, une fois encore. Sans un mot, le chauffeur a obéi à leurs indications et a pris la direction du Curtis Green. Sherlock a saisi la main de Derek et l'a serrée. Vivant. Il est vivant. Celui-ci lui a rendu sa pression avant de l'attirer à lui, malgré l'étranger qui les guettait dans le rétroviseur, afin de l'embrasser.

Devant un mauvais café, installés dans le bureau de Lestrade où s'est déroulée leur première rencontre, ils attendent son retour. Ils n'aspirent pourtant qu'à une chose : rentrer chez eux. Lorsque le lieutenant s'affale dans son fauteuil son expression fermée n'annonce rien de bon.

— Ils ont été prévenus anonymement et ne savaient pas ce qu'ils allaient découvrir, grogne-t-il. Assez de cachotteries. Je vous ai couverts pour l'intrusion à la morgue et j'ai encaissé le blâme à votre place, j'aimerais que ce soit le seul. Tu me dois bien ça, Sherlock.

— Il y a cinq ans, Jim Moriarty est bien mort, affirme son chéri après un énorme soupir. Il avait juré de me briser. Il a pensé y arriver avec Irène Adler. Puis enfin avec les médias. M'accuser d'être un mystificateur et y parvenir a porté un rude coup à mon orgueil. Son jouet cassé, il s'ennuyait et a donc cherché une façon de me contraindre à me sacrifier pour mes proches. Moi, le sociopathe. Un tour de force, ricane-t-il, il faut l'avouer. Il m'a obligé à recourir à des mesures draconiennes. Tu as vu ce qui en a suivi. J'ai réapparu après avoir démantelé son réseau. En ce combat, Sebastian Moran a perdu la vie. Son cadet, Ronald Moran, est déterminé à réussir là où avait échoué Jim. Il sait les sentiments que j'ai envers Derek et s'en sert.

— Je l'ai compris lorsque tu m'a mis en garde, opine Greg avec un sourire moqueur devant l'étonnement peint sur le visage du superviseur d'Interpol.

— Il y a eu son enlèvement et maintenant sa voiture piégée, explique Sherlock.

— D'un autre côté, il organise manifestement une opération où les médias ont un rôle à jouer ainsi que les sosies de Moriarty, intervient Derek.

— Que viennent faire les Vapienne dans cet imbroglio ?

— L'une est l'ex-femme de Ronald Moran. À la suite de circonstances diverses, elles ont eu connaissance de l'existence d'un compte en banque bien approvisionné par Sebastian avant de mourir et destiné à son frère. Elles l'ont vidé, privant ce dernier des moyens financiers nécessaires à sa vengeance. Il a peu apprécié et fait justice telle qu'il la conçoit.

— Les meurtres des américains ?

— Nous savons qui mais pas dans quel but, résume Sherlock. Je commence à rassembler les pièces du puzzle. Je crois qu'il élabore le retour de Moriarty sur la scène politique. Le gouvernement entier est visé. Mycroft risque d'y laisser pas mal de plumes au passage.

— C'est un schizophrène qui s'estime investi d'une mission. Il est mégalomane, sadique. Homosexuel, il était fasciné par Moriarty, développe à son tour Derek. Amoureux, peut-être. Oui, je sais, il a été marié. Ce n'est pas unique, raille-t-il avec un haussement d'épaule. La résurrection de Sherlock a déclenché une phase extrême de la maladie. Il ourdit sa riposte depuis trois ans. Une partie de lui-même, écrivain connu et reconnu, tient à ce statut. Il en est infiniment fier. Se substituer à Moriarty est essentiel pour lui. Il a décidé de le faire par présence interposée d'où l'apparence des jumeaux. Il se sert de la fracture de sa psyché et mélange allègrement les deux faces de sa personnalité ce qui est assez atypique.

— Encore un point important. Il met en scène, à travers sa vengeance, ses récits. Bien que placé dans un autre cadre l'attentat de ce soir à Interpol est relaté dans son roman qui doit sortir dans un mois. Il a pris des photos de chaque crime commis. La couverture représente Derek tel que vous l'avez trouvé dans le chantier.

— C'est ce qui t'a permis de le sauver, je suppose, déduit-il.

— Il aime s'approprier les manières de Moriarty et me prendre pour son pantin. Il m'a informé de la mort de Derek. Le hasard fait que j'ai été prévenu par un coursier qui voulait avoir fini journée plus tôt. La vidéo de l'explosion qui devait être mise en ligne à dix-neuf heures précises devait impressionner l'opinion publique. Il faut découvrir avec quel message.

— Bien. Il est en salle d'interrogatoire. Allons-y.

Greg sait que les amants terribles ne lui ont révélé qu'une partie des événements. Assez toutefois pour aider sa propre enquête.

.

.

* * *

(1). Extrait de l'épisode Les chiens de Baskerville :

« — Lestrade: I suppose he likes having the same faces back together. It appeals to his... his...

— Watson : Aspergers ? »

.

(2). L'ANFO ou AN/FO, sigle pour (en) « ammonium nitrate/fuel oil », est un mélange hautement explosif composé de nitrate d'ammonium et de gazole (qui peut être remplacé par du kérosène, de l'essence ou de la mélasse). À cause de sa relative facilité à fabriquer, de son coût inférieur à d'autres types d'explosifs du même genre, ainsi que de la stabilité de ses deux composants dans des conditions normales de température et de pression; il était largement utilisé de par le monde jusqu'en 2005. Depuis cette année, conséquence des attentats du 11 septembre 2001, les normes de sécurité touchant le nitrate d'ammonium ont été resserrées aux États-Unis. Ce changement a incité plusieurs sociétés à délaisser cette production.

ANFO a été utilisé à l'occasion lors d'attentats terroristes. Improvisé pour la première fois en 1970 par des protestataires étudiants de l'Université du Wisconsin-Madison, la bombe automobile à l'ANFO a été rapidement adoptée par l'IRA provisoire. Elle a aussi été utilisée par le FARC, l'ETA et des groupes terroristes. Une variante plus complexe, faite à partir de nitrométhane à la place du gazole, a été utilisée lors de l'attentat d'Oklahoma City qui fut le plus meurtrier après les attentats de World Trate center.

.

.

* * *

.

.


	14. Chapter 14 Les medias

.

.

 **Chapitre 14. Les médias**

.

.

— Il n'est pas sage de côtoyer John et Mary en ce moment, grogne Sherlock en s'habillant. Attirer l'attention sur eux n'est pas une bonne idée.

— Ton ami a tant insisté afin qu'on y aille, je ne vois pas comment on aurait pu l'éviter sans se brouiller définitivement. Quel parrain indigne pourrait ne pas assister au second anniversaire de son filleul ? plaisante Derek bien que le cœur n'y soit pas.

— Notre sadique prépare sa réplique.

— Oui, chéri. C'est certain. Il a un bon potentiel d'adaptation ou de réactivité si tu préfères.

— Comme lorsqu'une donnée inconnue s'additionne dans l'équation et bouleverse tout, suggère-t-il en l'enlaçant par derrière, collant son corps chaud et légèrement humide de la douche qu'ils ont prises ensemble. Toi. Ensuite, il essaye d'en tirer parti, conclut-il en mordillant son épaule.

Depuis une semaine, depuis cette fichue bombe qui a provoqué tant de bruit dans les médias, les gestes d'amour viennent autant de Sherlock que de lui. Cet enfoiré d'Eder lui aura au moins apporté ça de bien. Son amant a capitulé et renoncé à se voiler la face plus longtemps. Il l'embrasse avec une passion qui ne cesse de grandir. Contrairement aux baisers de la nuit canailles, audacieux, brûlants de désir, ceux du jour content les sentiments, la tendresse. La main qui le caresse sensuellement le retient encore. Ses lèvres parcourent le visage marmoréen, ses yeux se l'approprient. Sherlock ferme les siens, se remettant totalement à lui. Il frémit. Il aimerait prolonger cet instant. Indéfiniment. En soupirant, il se détache de lui. Ils devraient déjà être en route. Il aurait préféré rester à la maison, devant un film que Sherlock, blotti entre ses bras, aurait trouvé stupide. Il aspire à un peu de tranquillité.

On ne peut pas dire que son action d'éclat dans les sous-sol d'Interpol ait été appréciée de sa hiérarchie. Freiné par Mycroft, Lestrade n'a envoyé aucune demande à leur bureau. Cela s'est forcément retourné contre lui. Il ne pouvait invoquer la découverte par le suspect d'une note rouge ou quoi que ce soit en rapport avec le bureau le poussant à un acte de colère. (1) Impliquer Sherlock plus qu'il ne l'était par sa présence sur les lieux était impensable, il a décrit l'attentat comme l'acte d'un anarchiste à la recherche de publicité. C'était bancal et, de façon prévisable, n'a pas satisfait. Il vient d'arriver à ce poste et se retrouver face à un événement agressif qui aurait dû tourner très mal pour tout le service fait tache. Il a aussitôt rédigé un compte rendu circonstancié au secrétariat général à Lyon. Le dialogue a été intense et tendu. La menace du terrorisme plane au-dessus d'eux et les convaincre qu'il n'y avait rien derrière tout cela n'a pas été facile. Finalement, c'est à Mycroft Holmes et son MI6 qu'est revenue la charge de déterminer la nature du problème. Pourtant, quelque part, une note défavorable s'est ajoutée dans son dossier et n'en bougera plus. Il n'a pas fini d'en entendre parler.

Excepté le baiser dans la voiture aux vitres teintées, ils n'avaient échangé que des regards. Il faut croire que c'était trop. Leur vie privée s'est peu à peu étalée sur la toile. _Vous savez ? Quoi ? Le nouveau superviseur d'Interpol, Derek Morgan, il est gay. Un si bel homme, quel gâchis! Et aussi ce grand et superbe Sherlock Holmes. Ils sont en couple. Ils vivent ensemble. Révélations sur les amours du couple le plus glamour de Londres : ils évoquent leur futur mariage..._ Cela a twitté et liké à tout va. Les versions les plus fantaisistes ont couru. Puis les quotidiens s'en sont mêlé. Sherlock n'a eu que des coups d'œil méprisants envers les passants qui les dévisageaient en rue ou au restaurant. Il en a vu d'autres, son détective consultant. Lui a toujours été discret sur sa vie en dehors du travail, sans jamais la cacher non plus. Lorsqu'il sort avec Sherlock, il ne se gêne pas et a des marques de tendresse envers lui en public. Il déteste pourtant deux choses : faire partie des rumeurs – les rumeurs sont dangereuses – et la mention qui va compléter sa fiche personnelle indiquant ses préférences sexuelles.

L'empreinte partielle relevée sur le cadavre de Sarah les a conduits à un malfrat connu des services du Yard. Son casier, long comme un jour sans pain, n'en fait pas un super caïd. Juste une petite frappe renommée pour sa violence et son sadisme et qui a passé autant de temps à l'ombre qu'à l'exterieur. Lestrade a lancé un mandat d'arrêt, mais étonnant, le bonhomme s'est volatilisé.

L'interrogatoire du vidéaste par l'équipe de Lestrade n'a pas fourni de renseignements supplémentaires. Le message à faire passer était qu'aucune institution n'est inattaquable. Y compris les plus célèbres. Les mieux gardées. Si cette version n'a pas plu, il n'en a pas démordu et ils ont dû s'en contenter. C'est Mycroft qui a aiguillé Sherlock vers un site louche, bourré de contre-informations dont il est le rédacteur principal. Signalé en temps qu'esprit subversif par le MI5, l'activiste se veut contestataire et tire parti des occasions fumeuses permettant d'attirer l'attention. En l'occurrence, la proposition d'un inconnu qui l'a contacté par les réseaux sociaux lui apportant un sujet qui bouterait le feu sur la toile. Qui peut, sans état d'âme, filmer et exploiter la mort d'un individu quel qu'il soit ? Il devait la mettre en ligne sur plusieurs sites dont le sien à dix-neuf heures précises pour toucher la deuxième moitié de la somme convenue. Avec une accusation de complicité dans une tentative de meurtre, il ne reprendra pas son blog de sitôt. L'enveloppe contenant la première avait été déposée à son domicile par un coursier. Enquête en cours.

Il a profité de la visite impromptue de Mycroft à Chelsea et lui a remis son matériel d'espionnage et reproché son immixtion dans leur intimité. Leur couple ne nécessite nul tuteur, encore moins en leur chambre à coucher. Une main posée sur son épaule, Sherlock souriait d'un air moqueur, défiant son aîné du regard. Ce dernier a paru encore plus constipé, mais ne s'est pas donné la peine de se justifier. De toute manière, qu'aurait-il pu arguer ? Un Holmes ne s'excuse pas.

Puis le tueur a été retrouvé définitivement muet. Cela soulève une interrogation majeure : comment Eder a-t-il su que celui-ci avait été imprudent et serait vite identifié ? Égorgé très proprement, il a été servi sur un plateau à Lestrade qui ne décolère pas. Pas d'indice. Pas d'empreinte. Qui a ses entrées au Yard et le culot d'abandonner un macchabée dans le garage du service d'intervention au nez et à la barbe des inspecteurs ? Eder doit jubiler de ses facéties. Même si son feu d'artifice a eu tout du pétard mouillé, il réussit à foutre la pagaille.

Il craint pour Sherlock qui vaque à ses occupations sans y modifier quoi que ce soit. Il enrage de ne pas être à ses côtés afin de veiller sur lui. Pas que son compagnon soit demandeur, loin de là. Cela correspond à leurs caractères respectifs, Sherlock, son besoin d'indépendance, lui, son besoin viscéral de protéger ceux qu'il aime. Seuls ses textos loufoques ou tendres le rassurent au long de la journée. C'est devenu un aimable jeu. Si ce ne sont pas des serments d'amour qu'ils échangent, il sait lire entre les lignes.

Ils sont retournés à la salle de sports. Il fallait décompresser. Un soir où il était fatigué et n'avait pas envie de cuisiner, ils sont allés dîner chez Angelo, deux jours plus tard, ils ont commandé mexicain. Surtout ne pas créer d'habitudes que pourrait utiliser un adversaire quel qu'il soit.

Enfin, ils ont trouvé en leur boîte aux lettres un petit carton tout semblable au précédent avec quelques mots : « _C'est parti pour un second tour. JM._ ».

Oui. Une semaine chargée.

.

— Vous adorez les enfants, Derek. Vous en voulez ?

— Je les aime, oui.

Sherlock voit passer devant eux l'image d'une poupée en robe sale et déchirée, petite divinité tutélaire du bureau de Chelsea.

— Je n'en ai pas fait le but de ma vie, poursuit Derek. Des parents doivent être présents. Être toujours par monts et par vaux pour le FBI, ne favorise pas plus la paternité que les relations durables. En parler est un peu prématuré. Nous verrons plus tard, dit-il calmement.

Son compagnon lui confierait l'éducation de gosses ? À lui ? Derek qui parait suivre ses pensées – ce qui ne l'étonnerait nullement – lui décoche un chaud sourire signifiant « _Bien sûr, je te fais confiance, sombre idiot_ ».

— Nous avons des vies difficiles, juge Sherlock. Même sans le FBI. Et nous sommes ensemble depuis peu de temps.

Derek regarde son chéri avec affection. Il n'en a pas rejeté l'idée. Simplement, il n'y avait pas songé. Malgré leur âge, ils ne sont prêts aucun des deux à ça. Le seront-ils jamais ?

— Nous avons bien des choses à vivre en commun avant, conclut-il en fixant Mary qui l'a interpellé.

Il a été surpris de voir d'autres invités entourer le couple et leur bambin. Surpris et satisfait. De longues heures en tête à tête avec les amis de Sherlock le tentaient peu. Tandis que John, la face rougie par le feu, grillait la viande sur le barbecue, la maîtresse de maison les a accueillis avec amabilité, le gamin avec des cris de joie en déballant son cadeau. Ils ont rejoint autour de la table de jardin les convives de ce repas placé sous le signe d'une détente peu formelle. Il y a là Greg et son épouse et deux couples inconnus : un confrère de John accompagné de sa compagne, une amie de Mary avec son mari, une fillette d'environ dix ans et un garçonnet de sept ou huit qui a provoqué la remarque de leur hôtesse. Dès leur arrivée, Jason s'est attaché à leurs pas avec une curiosité dévorante et des interrogations inépuisables qui l'amusaient mais qui ont rapidement lassé son grand détective consultant.

— Deux hommes ont le droit de se marier ? lance Jason avec à propos .

— Oui. Assurément, c'est moins fréquent, pourtant des personnes d'un même sexe qui s'aiment se marient : deux hommes ou deux femmes. Ce qui est important, c'est l'amour qui les unit, développe Derek malgré la grimace explicite que lui adresse son père manifestement très peu en faveur de la cause LGBT.

— Pour avoir des bébés, ils font comment ?

— Il y a tant de malheureux qui ont besoin d'une famille et espèrent être adoptés. Puis, la science accomplit des miracles. Des hommes peuvent avoir une descendance de leur propre sang.

Suit un débat assez animé sur la conception assistée et les mères porteuses. Bien entendu, le procédé est loin de faire l'unanimité, pas plus d'ailleurs que des enfants élevés par des couples gays. Son Sherlock, muet, est plus troublé là qu'à la morgue devant une dépouille. Derek imagine son palais mental ravagé par des bébés mutants.

— Chéri. Arrête de gamberger, murmure-t-il. Nous avons la vie devant nous. Mes aspirations sont différentes.

Il semble se rasséréner un peu. William Sherlock Scott Holmes a peur. Il panique rien qu'à l'évocation d'une telle responsabilité. Il pose une main rassurante sur sa cuisse, la sienne vient la recouvrir.

— Il faudra qu'on en discute une fois à la maison, chuchote-t-il.

— D'accord. Maintenant répond à la question de John.

Son homme se tourne vers son ami et lui demande de répéter. La réplique de Sherlock déplaît fortement à son vis-à-vis.

— Excuse moi, je ne veux pas en parler. Moins tu en sauras, mieux c'est.

Tétanisé, Watson n'en croit pas ses oreilles. Il voit ensuite se peindre sur sa figure un immense dépit. Les coups de fil entre les deux anciens colocataires se sont espacés et ils ne se sont plus vus depuis le précédent dîner.

— Nous ne sommes donc pas les meilleurs amis du monde ? balance-t-il avec rancœur. Comment alimenter mon blog que tu aimais, qui te distrayait si tu m'éloignes.

— Nous sommes amis, déclare Sherlock calmement. Simplement, j'évite de vous mettre en danger. Je suis maladroit peut-être, je n'exprime que rarement mes sentiments. Alors écoute-moi cette fois, je refuse de ressentir la même souffrance qu'il y a cinq ans et de la faire revivre aux autres.

— Il a raison, intervient Greg gravement.

— Tu me fais des reproches. Tu manques de confiance, constate Sherlock. Il fut une époque où tu ne doutais pas.

— Je suppose que l'attentat au siège d'Interpol vous visait à titre personnel ? dit John en méprisant la remarque de Sherlock ce qui le choque.

— Oui. C'était le second, dit Sherlock avant qu'il réagisse trop brusquement. Preuve que c'est du sérieux. Ce n'est pas de tout repos d'être le compagnon du détective consultant. Tu n'aimerais pas tout savoir. Par exemple ce qu'ont enduré avant leur mort les derniers cadavres découverts. Tiens-toi loin, John. Un bébé de deux ans, une femme enceinte sont vulnérables.

Un silence lourd succède à la mise en garde de Sherlock lancée d'une voix froide. Les convives échangent des coups d'œil dérobés, cherchant en vain un thème de conversation neutre qui ferait oublier les précédents. C'est l'arrivée du gâteau, saluée par les cris de William pressé de souffler ses bougies, qui crée la diversion attendue. Immanquablement, la discussion revient sur les crimes et son métier de profileur. Il évoque les affaires étranges de sa carrière. Sherlock ne le quitte pas du regard. Il ne raconte plus que pour provoquer son sourire en coin. Pour lire l'intérêt en ses yeux.

.

Il enlace un Sherlock taciturne. Depuis qu'ils sont revenus du dîner, il n'a pas dit grand chose.

— Sherlock. Ce n'est pas moi qui ai abordé le sujet de la paternité mais un enfant de huit ans.

— Une femme te donnerait avec joie ce bonheur de devenir père, Derek.

— Tu dis des bêtises ! C'est toi que j'aime et je ne suis pas prêt à ça. Tu éprouves des difficultés à l'admettre, je ne sais pourquoi. C'est une des dissensions que nous ont menés Savannah et moi à la rupture. Aurais-je un jour besoin de concrétiser notre lien de cette façon ? Je l'ignore. Cela n'aurait pas de sens si nous ne le voulions pas à deux. Arrête d'imaginer l'appartement envahi par des couches malodorantes et assourdi des vagissements d'un nourrisson. Nous sommes au début de notre histoire. Toutefois je suis certain que tu t'en tirerais à merveille. Et avec élégance. Dors, mon amour.

Il le sent se détendre, son corps de bois s'amollit et épouse le sien, leurs membres se mêlent. Mon ange, si tu savais, pense-t-il en le serrant.

.

Du bout des doigts, il suit les dessins qui marquent le dos bien charpenté de Derek. Dans le sommeil, ses bras se sont dénoués et il s'est éloigné. Orphelin de sa tiédeur, Sherlock a eu froid, il s'est éveillé. Étendu sur le ventre, son amant a continué à dormir. Il caresse le postérieur ferme du revers de la main, palpe les rondeurs avec convoitise avant de poser la tête dans la cambrure du dos, juste sur le mot _freedom_. Il n'est pas friand de tatouages, les estimant un peu vulgaires. Là, ils font partie de son compagnon. Il l'a connu ainsi. Il en a déjà vu de plus artistiques, de plus discrets, il faut l'avouer. Il s'imagine arborer sur son omoplate les traits de la reine si chère à Mycroft. Ou le nez considérable du prince Charles ? Sur une fesse ? S'asseoir dessus ? Quelle vision apocalyptique. God save the King ! Il rit seul.

Ses lèvres frôlent l'épiderme brun et chaud, jusqu'à la nuque. Son parfum est là, à nulle autre pareil. Il le respire. L'aspire. Son sexe touche le creux entre les fesses. Son intimité est à sa portée. Il frémit du désir de s'y enfoncer. Derek le veut et depuis longtemps. Depuis leur première nuit. Il sait. Il a laissé enfler la faim jusqu'à la transformer en bête vorace. Il a songé à l'instant à maintes reprises. La position. Les émois. La passion qui l'y conduirait. Là, il ne ressent qu'une pulsion brûlante. Il le veut autant. Réveillé, Derek se frotte à lui. Inconsciemment, il geint son envie.

— Viens.

Cela ne nécessite aucune traduction. L'ordre implicite qu'il perçoit dans le ton dit qu'il a assez patienté et n'en tolérera pas plus.

— Une urgence ? raille-t-il.

Sa voix cassée le trahit. Le rire amusé de Derek le confirme. Son homme d'un mouvement de rein puissant s'est retourné, tout en le maintenant au-dessus de lui. L'érection matinale de son chéri se presse contre son pubis. Sa virilité sur la sienne. Les doigts de Derek les entourent, les massent ensemble. Sans honte, il gémit de plus en plus fort. L'amour avec Derek.

— Après tu auras tout ce que tu demandes. Cette fois, je veux te voir. Je veux t'entendre. Viens.

Il ne peut répondre, sa bouche est occupée à autre chose qu'à parler. Il l'embrasse jusqu'à être à bout de souffle. Sa peau sur la sienne. Sa chaleur. Sa moiteur. Son odeur familière de mâle. Il en perd la tête. Il tâtonne dans le tiroir de la table de nuit. Où est caché ce satané tube de lubrifiant ? Il le prépare. Ses gestes sont trop fébriles, il se contraint au calme pour la jouissance de Derek. Les préliminaires sont importants. Cette délectation qu'il espère, il veut la lui offrir. Il caresse l'intérieur des cuisses si sensible où il passe la langue, puis les mollets, enfin les chevilles qu'il mordille, baise avant de les placer sur ses épaules. Qu'il est magnifique ainsi écartelé. Il appuie sur la barrière qu'il a distendue et, d'un coup de reins, il la franchit avec bonheur. C'est serré, chaud. C'est extraordinaire lorsque les sentiments s'en mêlent. Il clôt les paupières sous l'intensité de la sensation.

— Moi aussi ! Regarde-moi !

Il se retire et revient en élans amples et lascifs, il fait monter la sensualité. Ils ne se quittent plus du regard. Le visage de Derek marqué de plaisir. Ses grognements, ses cris. Sherlock est au bord de la rupture. Il se maintient d'une main et, de l'autre, il tient sa hampe qu'il masturbe fermement. Il a accéléré ses va-et-vient, toujours profonds mais bien plus énergiques. Presque violents. L'orgasme le prend, l'anéantit, il lui reste à peine la force de continuer jusqu'à la volupté de Derek. Il se laisse tomber à ses côtés, épuisé. Il effleure la peau mate, couverte d'une légère pellicule de sueur.

— Quel réveil, mon amour. Exceptionnel. Même à six heures du matin, se moque Derek.

— Dis-moi. Pourquoi avons nous attendu ? C'est si bon.

— Tu as attendu, rectifie gentiment son amant. Pourquoi ? La peur que je sois à toi et que tu te sentes responsable ?

— Non. Tu étais déjà à moi et je me sens concerné par toi chaque minute. Non, ce n'est pas ça.

— La crainte de crier « Je t'aime » comme tu l'as fait ? suggère Derek.

Les yeux de Sherlock s'ouvrent démesurément. Il est sidéré. Serait-il possible qu'il l'ait dit inconsciemment ? Qu'il ne s'en souvienne pas ? Cela semble être le cas. Des mots d'amour dans le feu de l'action que l'on pense à peine, que l'on oublie aussitôt dits. Derek soupire. Sherlock saisit son menton entre son pouce et son index et l'empêche de se détourner.

— Je t'aime, mon beau, oui, admet Sherlock alors que, frappé de cet aveu inespéré son cœur fait un bond dans sa poitrine. Tu le sais depuis longtemps. Non. Ce n'est pas ça. J'en ignore simplement la raison.

— Tu trouveras un jour. Viens ici, murmure-t-il en l'enlaçant. Pas question de sortir de ce lit avant au moins midi.

.

Comme s'est étrange, il pleut sur Londres. Derek revient trempé de sa promenade avec Clooney qui s'ébroue et envoie des gouttelettes partout. Il l'essuie avant de nettoyer les dégâts et d'aller se sécher. Étendu sur le canapé en sa position préférée, les pieds sur l'accoudoir, les mains jointes sur sa bouche, le regard vide, Sherlock est plongé dans son palais mental. Il touche son torse dénudé jusqu'à la ligne pileuse sombre qui s'égare dans le boxer, se baisse et dépose un bisou sur son nombril, son compagnon rit. Il baise les lèvres qu'il lui offre, avant de le pousser et de s'asseoir. Son chéri se réinstalle, la tête sur son épaule et repart loin de lui. Il ressent fortement la tendre intimité qui les réunit de plus en plus souvent. D'un geste machinal, il allume la télévision. Réellement machinal car un dimanche après-midi, il n'y a rien d'intéressant. Une émission littéraire se termine. Un présentateur obséquieux annonce la suivante. Un nom l'empêche de zapper : « Dans une semaine, nous recevrons Paul Roman Eder qui nous parlera de son nouveau livre " _L'échec au roi_ " dont la parution est prévue à la rentrée. Il évoquera la préparation de ce qu'il considère comme l'œuvre maîtresse de sa vie : une biographie du criminel Jim Moriarty qui, avant son suicide, s'est confié à lui. Sans nul doute, il fera revivre pour nous l'éternelle lutte qui l'a opposé à sa Némésis, le détective consultant Sherlock Holmes dont la vie privée fait actuellement les beaux jours des réseaux sociaux. »

— Que mijote-t-il encore, grommelle son chéri qui manifestement n'était pas tant ailleurs qu'il le croyait.

— Rien de bon. Si on ajoute à ça que les jumeaux ont introduit une demande de visa pour l'Angleterre qui a été validée avec la bénédiction de Sir Robert.

— Par contre, c'est une explication plausible pour ce qu'il sait des manières et des affaires de notre criminel consultant.

— Peut-être. Que Moriarty veuille perpétuer son souvenir, immortaliser son habilité, ses actions d'éclat, ce qu'il pensait être sa victoire sur toi, ça correspond à son profil. Eder le connaissait très bien. Il l'a observé, côtoyé, admiré. Il le décrira tel que lui le voit. Pourtant le jeu malsain qu'il a entretenu, ses provocations sexuelles, voire sa jalousie envers ton entourage ne sont pas des éléments qu'il a dû raconter à n'importe qui.

— Eder n'était pas n'importe qui. C'est l'attitude de Sarah qui nous apporte l'information. De toute façon, il ne sait qu'un côté des choses, cela semble évident. Ne fais pas cette grimace, c'était la plupart du temps des allusions graveleuses, rien d'autre. Moriarty m'appelait la vierge. C'est te dire le succès de ses manigances, se moque-t-il. Embrasse moi au lieu de gaspiller ton temps à des bêtises.

Il s'exécute avec empressement.

— Il doit être au courant, tout comme nous, que son petit pactole s'est envolé définitivement, ricane-t-il. Finalement, Alice et Sarah auront réussi.

— A quel prix. Le frangin a été rapide pour vider le compte et disparaître avec toute sa famille. Un vrai tour de force.

— Cinquante sept millions d'euros inspirant un Suisse, il n'y a rien là d'anormal, s'exclame Sherlock avec un sourire en coin.

Cela le fait rire.

— Pas que les Suisses. Beaucoup se damneraient pour une pareille somme. Par contre, Eder ne va pas apprécier du tout. Le voir en victime me met en joie, raille Derek.

— L'Amérique latine gardera-t-elle son secret ? C'est de l'argent mal acquis mais il est mieux dans leurs mains quasi innocentes que servant à assouvir les complots meurtriers et les instincts sadiques d'Eder.

— Comment a-t-il su ?

— Son frère ? Le code ?

— Oui.

— Il a grandi parmi les mystères de l'Égypte ancienne. Il était très proche de son père et le secondait souvent dans sa passion, participait à ses recherches. Il a été le seul à l'accompagner en Egypte alors qu'il était adolescent. Puis en 2006, peu avant son décès, ils se sont rendus ensemble à l'exposition "Trésors engloutis d'Égypte" à Paris. La maison es Suhaymi devait avoir pour eux une signification particulière que savait son aînée.

.

.

* * *

.

.

(1). Les notices sont des messages d'alerte internationaux diffusés par Interpol. Elles permettent de communiquer aux polices du monde entier des informations sur des infractions, des malfaiteurs et des menaces. Interpol les diffuse à tous ses pays membres.

Notice rouge : utilisée pour demander la localisation et l'arrestation d'une personne recherchée en vue de son extradition.

Notice bleue : Utilisée pour recueillir des informations complémentaires sur des individus dans le cadre d'une enquête criminelle.

Notice verte : Utilisée pour alerter et communiquer des informations de police sur des individus constituant une menace pour la sécurité publique et ayant commis des activités criminelles et susceptibles de récidiver dans d'autres pays.

Notice jaune : utilisée pour aider à retrouver des personnes disparues, en particulier des mineurs.

Notice noire : Utilisée pour recueillir des informations sur des personnes décédées dont le corps n'a pas été identifié.

Notice spéciale ONU : Utilisée pour appeler l'attention des polices sur des individus ou groupes visés par les sanctions prises par l'ONU

Notice orange : Utilisée les organisations internationales sur les matières dangereuses, les actes criminels ou les événements qui sont susceptibles de constituer une menace pour la sûreté publique.

Notice Mauve : Utilisée pour communiquer des informations sur les procédés, objets, appareils et cachettes utilisés pour perpétrer des actes criminels.

.

.

* * *

.

.


	15. Chapter 15 Le Hacker

.

.

Chapitre 15. Le hacker

.

.

Derek dépose devant son homme une tasse de Earl Grey. Empreinte de vénération, sa relation avec le thé reste un mystère pour l'Américain qu'il est. Il s'est familiarisé avec les parfums contenus dans les bocaux de la cuisine au point de savoir quelle saveur correspond à chaque humeur de son chéri. Si, parfois, ils partagent ce moment intense et la boisson sacrée, sa préférence va à un café corsé.

Leurs rapports avec la nourriture sont différents. Secondaire pour Sherlock, important pour lui. Ils s'en accommodent plutôt bien tous les deux. Son chéri repousse les plats trop riches ou les sauces trop sucrées. Il les évite donc. Pour compenser et retrouver le sucre si présent dans l'alimentation américaine, il fait grande consommation de pickles tout prêts, notamment les chutneys dont il raffole. Les bières et le vin ont rejoint, dans le frigo, les bouteilles de lait et d'eau de source. Les saucisses grasses aux pommes ou à la mozzarella y côtoient les fines tranches de bacon et la marmelade, les donuts frits recouverts de vermicelles de sucre multicolores avoisinent les traditionnels scones aux raisins secs. Et, à Baker Street, les flacons et éprouvettes emplis de liquides suspects, de substances visqueuses, expérimentations que, depuis l'affaire Eder, Sherlock a délaissées mais qu'il lui a interdit de toucher.

L'Angleterre est brouillée avec les bons hamburgers. C'est une chose avérée. Il n'en démordra pas. Et les fish and chips sont loin de les remplacer même s'il ne les boude pas. Les Tbone dont il est si friand sont aussi rares dans les rues londoniennes que les pépites d'or de l'Arkansas. Lorsqu'ils sortent dîner, ils choisissent des restaurants étrangers réputés où l'art culinaire, bien qu'interprété à la façon anglaise, les réconcilie souvent autour d'un même choix. Cette semaine, ils ont découvert un établissement français qui valait le détour. Ils y retourneront, sans aucun doute, contrairement au deuxième, un italien soit disant gastronomique, où le ketchup accompagnant les pâtes leur a fait faire la grimace.

Il ouvre le carton renfermant des pâtisseries qu'il a achetées le matin en allant promener le chien. Dans leurs petites alvéoles de papier plissé, les cheesecakes, les cupcakes colorés rivalisent avec les macarons et les choux français. Il se décide pour un petit gâteau débordant de crème au chocolat sous l'œil goguenard de son compagnon. Il mange plus que lui, c'est certain.

Une fois quelques règles comprises, le quotidien avec Sherlock est moins compliqué qu'il ne l'avait redouté. Pas de violon au milieu de la nuit, de murs servant de cible de tir ou d'expériences foireuses répandues sur la moquette. Il le soupçonne de faire de gros efforts. Pénibles ? Trop ? Va-t-il se lasser ?

Son amant entoure son visage de la coupe que forment ses mains, l'attire et lèche le reliquat de crème sur ses lèvres. Derek fourrage parmi les boucles désordonnées avant de baiser la bouche séduisante. Amoureux ? Oui, il l'est. Ils le sont, rectifie-t-il mentalement. Chacun des regards bleu-gris qu'il surprend posés sur lui l'avoue. Chacun des mouvements du corps de Sherlock qui cherche, en toute inconscience, le sien le trahit. Quant à lui, pour cet homme extraordinaire rencontré il y a trois mois à peine et qui dort entre ses bras chaque nuit, il ferait n'importe quoi. Il n'en est que trop conscient.

— L'émission débute, chuchote celui-ci.

Il acquiesce de la tête, allume la télévision. Le présentateur introduit l'invité que l'on découvre à ses côtés. Habillé à la dernière mode, les jambes croisées dans une attitude décontractée, Paul Roman Eder apparaît. La caméra zoome, détaille le corps fin et agréable de l'écrivain, les yeux céruléens, le nez un peu long, la figure angélique encadrée de cheveux blonds, le léger sourire charmeur destiné aux téléspectateurs.

— On lui donnerait le bon dieu sans confession, soupire Sherlock.

— Ne pas se fier aux apparences, grogne Derek.

Jour après jour, ils cherchent à prouver qu'Eder a commandité les meurtres, ou tout au moins a été en rapport avec des tueurs, des malfrats, des opportunistes. Ils tentent de trouver des mouvements bancaires en faveur d'inconnus, des retraits suspects, des déplacements injustifiés. Rien. Tout est net. Ils ne renoncent pas et Garcia non plus qui retrace soigneusement l'historique financier d'Eder, des frères Moran, des jumeaux remontant des années en arrière. Seul un séjour de six mois aux États-Unis de Ronald Moran indique qu'il a pu fréquenter les traders jusque maintenant sans reproches. Changer de traits n'est pas un délit.

Son amie a suivi les démarches des américains avant leur départ en Europe ils ont pris le relais ensuite. L'un est dans le sud de la France, l'autre à Londres. Si l'équipe de Lestrade a perdu sa trace peu après sa descente d'avion, celle de Sherlock l'a rapidement situé à Whitechapel à l'ancienne adresse de Moran. Le bâtiment a été vendu à un prête-nom au décès de Sebastian mais, en réalité, appartient à Ronald Moran. Étrange de s'être donné le mal de dissimuler qu'il en est le réel propriétaire.

Il revient au présent, observe les réactions de l'auteur qui évoque son livre "L'échec au roi". D'un ton moqueur, il déclare que toute ressemblance de ses héros avec des personnes existantes et connues est tout à fait fortuite. Il grince des dents. Eder les devine aux aguets devant l'écran et jubile de monopoliser leur attention.

— Jim Moriarty est vivant. Un homme de son envergure mettre en scène sa disparition dans le but de contraindre Sherlock Holmes à se suicider ? C'est insensé. Celui-ci s'attribue une importance qu'il n'a jamais eue dans la vie du criminel consultant, affirme Eder haut et fort en réponse à une question. Le légendaire flair du détective parait avoir été mis à mal. Ou peut-être, a-t-il voulu accréditer la mort du grand Moriarty pour se mettre en valeur et se réhabiliter ? Il est tellement cabot, lance-t-il avec mépris. Sa réputation, mise à mal par sa Némésis, nécessitait une couche de vernis brillant.

Le visage de son chéri est impassible. Les timides objections du journaliste faisant l'interview obtiennent très peu de répliques cohérentes. Pourtant lorsque Eder prétend que sa relation avec le nouveau superviseur d'Interpol n'est qu'une manière de faire parler de lui et que Sherlock Holmes n'est pas étranger à l'incident, trop médiatisé, survenu dans les sous-sols de la célèbre organisation, il le sent se raidir à ses côtés.

— Comment ose-t-il, gronde-t-il.

— Calme-toi, mon amour. Nul n'y croira.

— En apparence, cela se tient. Les reporters, les blogueurs ont été prévenus anonymement. Malgré les déclarations de Greg, ils ont fait leur enquête et appris très vite que je t'ai averti. Il y a eu trop de témoins. Ils ignorent pourquoi j'étais au courant, la raison de l'action. La théorie d'un anarchiste ne les a pas satisfaits plus que ta hiérarchie. Notre discrétion à ce sujet permet le doute et les a poussés à échafauder des hypothèses rocambolesques sur fond de passion.

— Cela n'en fera qu'une de plus, le rassure-t-il. Tous savent ta valeur.

— C'est ce que je croyais il y a cinq ans, Derek et ma vie s'est écroulée comme un château de cartes.

— Ils ne feront pas deux fois la même erreur. Et puis, je suis là et j'ai une foi totale en toi.

Sherlock se contente de soupirer.

.

Il fait un peu frisquet, ce soir. Malgré cela, il a tenu à emmener Sherlock à Hyde Park. Depuis plus d'une heure, Clooney trottinant aux pieds en chien bien éduqué, ils sillonnent les allées.

— Merci, dit son compagnon. J'en avais besoin.

— Moi aussi. Tu étais d'une humeur infernale. Je n'en pouvais plus. Et ton violon non plus, raille-t-il.

Il surprend le coup d'œil furtif que lui jette Sherlock. Plus curieux qu'inquiet. Il l'entraîne vers un banc devant le lac Serpentine où nagent paresseusement quelques cygnes majestueux, cancanent à qui mieux mieux des canards facétieux .

— Tu veux qu'on aille boire une bière ?

Sherlock secoue la tête négativement. Il saisit la main longue et élégante, l'enfouit unie à la sienne dans la poche de son parka. Ni vu, ni connu. Le petit sourire en coin qu'esquisse la bouche jusque là un peu pincée de son détective lui conte qu'il apprécie ce moment paisible d'entente. Sereins, ils reprennent le chemin de Chelsea, longent le mémorial Princesse Diana, frôlent le royal Albert Hall afin de rejoindre Gloucester Road. Clooney commence à traîner la patte. Il est temps de rentrer. Les rues sont quasi désertes, un match de football retransmis en direct monopolise les attentions. Pas la leur. Ils ne sont amateurs du genre ni l'un ni l'autre.

.

A peine ont-ils enlevé leurs manteaux que les téléphones portables sont pris de folie. Les jingles indiquant l'arrivée de textos se succèdent. Sherlock lit d'abord celui de John. Son ami a toujours été la cible de Moriarty. _« BBC1. Match de foot. Moriarty. »_ Le contenu le laisse perplexe mais Derek, qui parait avoir reçu une missive à peu de chose près identique, a déjà la télécommande en main. A la place des joueurs et du gazon de Wembley, un Jim Moriarty plus vrai que nature crève l'écran. Sur sa figure, ce sourire inquiétant et déplaisant qu'il avait lorsqu'il le menaçait des pires exactions. Lorsqu'il parlait de donner la mort comme de sucer un bonbon à la menthe. Il frémit de dégoût. Pourtant.

— Ce n'est pas lui, déclare-t-il immédiatement. Trop jeune. Trop grand. Trop massif. Le cheveu trop rare. Les doigts sont différents.

Ils se ruent vers le bureau. En déverrouiller l'accès ne nécessite que quelques interminables secondes. Alors que Derek se connecte à Quantico et demande à Garcia de repérer d'où est émis le piratage, lui enregistre la harangue du sosie à la population. Il fustige le gouvernement, critique la politique extérieure, blâme la police incompétente et de laxiste. Il met en cause Sir Robert et Mycroft Holmes leur reprochant d'avoir fait voter une loi privilégiant les multinationales étrangères aux dépens des sociétés anglaises, d'avoir échoué à sortir le pays du marasme économique où il s'enlise, tout en amenant sur le territoire britannique les rivalités entre les cartels américains tels en témoignent les meurtres récents qui ont défrayé la chronique.

Il accuse les élus de dissimuler la véritable situation et présente l'attentat perpétré contre Interpol comme un acte de terrorisme que le MI5 n'a pas été capable de prévoir ou de désamorcer. Pas plus d'ailleurs que le célèbre Sherlock Holmes qui a empêché celui-ci de justesse. Il termine son intervention par un message personnel à celui-ci, dont il s'excuse :

 _« Sherlock, mon cher. La partie n'est pas finie et votre reine est menacée. Kiss. »_

Le sport a repris ses droits et, sur la pelouse de Wembley, ignorant que la compétition a disparu pendant plusieurs minutes des télévisions, les joueurs s'affrontent pour le ballon rond, les supporters sifflent, crient, trépignent dans les gradins. Un footballeur noir se déplace vélocement vers le goal, il dribble un adversaire et marque. C'est la liesse. Les fans de l'équipe entonnent, tel un seul homme, un chant de victoire.

Il est tétanisé. Un criminel a réussi à pirater une chaîne nationale et, devant des millions de téléspectateurs, lui a lancé un défi qu'il ne peut que relever. Et en quels termes. Il se tourne vers Derek et roule sa chaise à ses côtés.

— Quoi de neuf, ma beauté ? interpelle-t-il son amie.

— Rien. Je n'ai pas eu assez de temps. Il s'en est fallu de peu. Malgré les relais en Asie pour brouiller les pistes, le cryptage vient de France. C'est tout ce que j'ai.

— Archambeau ? suggère-t-il. Leur obéir est peut-être la manière qu'il a trouvée de conserver la vie. Tu pourrais essayer de joindre le hacker, Pénélope ?

— Pas trop secoué, mon amour ? s'inquiète Derek en posant une main sur son épaule. Ce n'est que poudre aux yeux.

— La bombe dans ta voiture ?

— Je suis là, le tranquillise son Américain qui apparemment se prend pour superman ou un autre héros invincible en collant.

— Par hasard. Uniquement par hasard.

— Le péril est-il différent à présent ? Parce qu'il t'a provoqué ? s'entête-t-il. Il joue avec toi.

— Je le sais, Derek, je le sais. Il t'a mis en cause indirectement aussi. Tu as eu tant de difficultés à persuader ta hiérarchie que ce n'était pas un acte de terrorisme. Il a affirmé l'opposé devant le pays entier.

— Il t'a lavé de tout soupçon, se moque son homme.

— Oui, c'est très habile de réfuter la version d'Eder. Pas d'accointance. Mais je m'en fous, s'emporte-t-il. J'ai tant à perdre maintenant, lâche-t-il inconscient de la déclaration à son vis-à-vis.

— Quels explosifs ? s'enquiert Reid qui jusqu'alors était hors champs de la caméra.

Souvent le génie du BAU reste en retrait. Lorsqu'ils se connectent, il sait qu'il est là dans l'ombre la plupart du temps et soupçonne Derek de le deviner aussi. Il se manifeste rarement. Ils ont échangé des mails au sujet des livres d'Eder. Il aime les analyses très pointues du criminologiste. Il est brillant. Exceptionnellement brillant. Il a été ébahi la première fois qu'il a vu sa vitesse de lecture. Malgré sa jeunesse, il a un bagage intellectuel et culturel époustouflant. Il traîne comme lui la malédiction d'Asperger. Ils auraient dû s'entendre, ce n'est pas le cas. Très proche de son Derek, Spencer semble ne pas comprendre leur passion. Leur déraison. Il y a plusieurs années, il aurait eu une réaction analogue.

La version que Derek offre à ses amis de ce qu'il nomme "incident" est très édulcorée et ne lui convient pas.

— Arrête ça, Derek.

Son ton est sec. Cela ressemble à un ordre. Son compagnon le fixe, dérouté.

— Imagine qu'un problème surgisse, il faut qu'ils en sachent le plus possible afin de t'aider. Toi, tu veux toujours savoir où je suis pour me préserver, reprend-il calmement. Tu peux compter sur Lestrade mais il ne suffira pas. Raconte la vérité. S'ils m'en veulent parce que je t'amène des ennuis, tant pis. Si pour une raison ou une autre, je ne suis pas là...

— Sherlock !

— Chut, dit-il gravement une main sur son épaule. Raconte.

Il écoute attentivement les faits que son homme résume d'une voix calme. Cette fois, c'est précis et concis. Il oublie la médiatisation de leur relation. Il n'a rien contre.

Les autres messages. Lestrade, énumère-t-il en les affichant au fur et à mesure : Will, Juan. Oui, il fait partie de mon équipe, confirme-t-il en voyant sa surprise. Et Moriarty, ou plutôt Eder. Encore. « _Protégez votre fou. Il est en danger. JM._ » Le fou de la reine. C'est ainsi qu'il appelait Mycroft. Pourtant même lui, évitait de s'attaquer à mon frère.

— Eder est différent, intervient Reid. Moriarty était un psychopathe à la personnalité totalement chaotique. Il était indifférent à la mort, il avait une conception anarchique de l'argent et des institutions, des instincts criminels d'autant plus redoutables qu'ils étaient servis par une intelligence extraordinaire. Il était obsédé par toi, Sherlock. Eder est un psychotique mégalomane, sadique. Son obsession, c'est Moriarty. J'ignore s'il se croit investi d'une mission soufflée, ordonnée par ce dernier ou si, à cause de liens très forts qui les unissaient, il souffre d'un dédoublement de personnalité.

— Cette hypothèse ne cadre ni avec la transformation des jumeaux en sosies de Moriarty qui est programmée afin de faire revivre celui-ci, observe Sherlock, ni avec le fait qu'il se prenne pour Machiavel.

— Nous avons trop peu de données pour l'affirmer. Au point où nous en sommes, je penche pour la première solution mais à cause de la nature de Moriarty, développe Reid.

— Quant à moi, j'ai trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant, les interrompt Pénélope, impatiente. Les frères Gover organisent des soirées, se rendent à des invitations de membres de la jet-society. C'est souvent là qu'ils rencontrent et harponnent ceux qui deviennent des clients et notamment vos victimes. De nombreuses sociétés s'occupent de la préparation de ces réjouissances. Je me suis lancée dans un travail de fourmi pour entrer dans leurs terminaux et mettre les listes des invités en parallèle. Des noms reviennent fréquemment : des vedettes habituées de ce genre de monde, des hommes d'affaires noceurs impénitents, des gens qui doivent se montrer pour espérer décrocher un rôle ou introduire une maquette de chanson, les éternels pique-assiette qui font le show, vos industriels et des call-girls chargées de mieux les appâter... Il y a un couple dont le nom apparaît régulièrement : les Rainman. Ils n'appartiennent à aucune des catégories citées pourtant ils sont de toutes les fêtes offertes par les jumeaux et uniquement celles-là. Ils m'ont intriguée et j'ai opéré des recoupements. Je les avais sur mon écran quand Hotch est passé par là et...

— Garcia !

Dire que son compagnon semble mécontent est un euphémisme.

— Je ne l'ai pas entendu approcher, se justifie son amie. Que voulais-tu que je fasse ? J'en ai dit le moins possible.

— Tu connais Hotch. Ce que tu n'as pas dit, il l'a déduit, grommelle Derek.

— Tant que ça ne perturbe pas le boulot, que ça ne met pas les autres en danger, il ne te trahira pas, Derek, intervient Reid. Tu le sais.

Son compagnon serre les dents. Cela lui déplaît.

— Il m'a dit être certain de les avoir interrogés au cours d'une affaire mais le nom ne lui disait rien, poursuit Pénélope. J'ai lancé une recherche faciale. Et bingo ! Sous une autre identité, ils ont été impliqués dans un meurtre il y a douze ans. Lui en temps que suspect, elle en temps que témoin. Un couple de retraités avait été assassiné pendant un long week-end au lac Champlain où ils étaient partis pêcher. L'enquête avait mis en cause le fils à qui revenait une importante fortune et ses meilleurs amis, John Bin et Carol Fernim. Et, devinez quoi ? Les vieux avaient été égorgés avec des lames différentes. Puis, ce fut le tour d'un second couple de riches dilettantes tués lors d'un séjour à Charleston en Caroline du Sud. Donc à deux mille kilomètres du lac. Les héritiers avaient tous des alibis en béton. La façon de procéder était la même, ce qui a valu à l'équipe d'être alertée. Rien n'a indiqué sur place la présence de Bin et Fernim. Ils ont essayé de relier les dossiers, de trouver des accointances avec les ayant droit, sans succès. Ils n'ont pu être confondus. Ils ont ensuite vécu sans faire de vague pendant trois ans à Manhattan. Ils se sont mariés et ont immigré au Canada. Ils sont revenus à New-York il y a deux ans avec ce nouveau patronyme. Ils vivent largement. Lui est dans l'immobilier elle a une chaîne de boutiques de prêt à porter haut de gamme. Pour le besoin de ces occupations commerciales, ils font de nombreux voyages en Europe. Ils y étaient pendant la période où vos crimes ont été commis. Officiellement, en France.

— Tu es la déesse suprême de l'informatique, ma beauté ! Je te fais plein de bisous, s'exclame son Derek en lui envoyant du bout des doigts un baiser volant.

— Encore ! réclame, canaille, la pétulante analyste. Et je t'en envoie tout autant. Si Sherlock n'y voit pas d'inconvénient, je ne voudrais pas être responsable d'une dispute d'amoureux.

Il n'aurait jamais cru ça mais il apprécie vraiment Pénélope Garcia et il s'entend très bien avec elle. Sous des dehors primesautiers, extravagants, extravertis, elle est très intelligente. Elle a eu assez de clairvoyance pour entretenir une belle amitié là où elle n'a pu obtenir plus et, bien qu'elle soit aux antipodes de sa propre personnalité, elle l'a accepté de suite aux côtés de Derek. Elle a pour son métier une passion dévorante qu'il respecte. Et pour ses amis une empathie extraordinaire. Le courant est passé tout naturellement. Comment le contraire aurait-il été possible ?

— Je crois que ça va en déclencher une, déclare-t-il de ce ton hautain et glacial dont il use et abuse volontiers avec les étrangers extérieurs à son cercle.

— Sherlock ? s'inquiète son amant.

— C'est vrai, confirme-t-il froidement avec un coup d'œil assassin à la pulpeuse blonde. Assurément, je suis jaloux. Tous pour Derek, les bisous.

La chute de sa plaisanterie a atterri dans une inquiétude palpable. Il adore ça. Sa gageure est lourde. Indigne de lui, il en convient, mais leurs expressions sont impayables. Même celle de son homme. Il sourit enfin, adresse un clin d'œil à Pénélope avant de se tourner vers lui.

— Tu sais que je t'aime ? se moque celui-ci en l'enlaçant pour lui rouler un patin interminable.

— Je vais faire du café, annonce-t-il avec dignité en fuyant cet étalage de sentiments devant eux.

Le rire de Garcia, le coup d'œil tendre de son Derek accompagnent sa noble retraite précipitée. Il a l'impression que c'est encore celui-ci qui a eu le dernier mot.

.

Installé dans le service de Lestrade, il réexamine les vidéos saisies au Hyatt Regency après le meurtre d'Alice. Il a mémorisé les traits de John Bin et Carol Fernim et même si, à cause du parfum de tubéreuse, c'est l'image de la tueuse qu'il guette particulièrement, il ne néglige pas le deuxième pour autant.

— Stop ! enjoint-il au technicien du Yard. Tu peux m'agrandir le visage de la femme de chambre à gauche ? Plus de netteté ? C'est bien elle, sans l'ombre d'un doute, grogne-t-il. On ne voit pas l'autre de face ou de profil à un moment donné ?

La carrure un peu trop masculine de l'employée qui pousse le chariot de serviettes et peignoirs l'intrigue. Cela ne l'avait pas frappé lors de la précédente observation. Malheureusement, rien ne vient corroborer ses soupçons.

— Tu m'expliques ? demande Greg qui est venu se poster à ses côtés

Il lui résume les conclusions de Garcia sans toutefois l'impliquer elle ou le BAU. Il parle de recherches personnelles du modus operandi l'ayant amené à d'anciens crimes américains.

— Regarde. C'est elle. Je jurerais que c'est son complice sous l'apparence de la seconde. Ils semblent toujours travailler en tandem. L'un couvrant l'autre. C'est ainsi qu'ils n'ont pas été pris au dépourvu lorsqu'ils ont découvert que Murray Evanner n'était pas seul dans son lit. Cela ouvre des horizons nouveaux.

— Des horizons nouveaux ?

— Tu as deux individus qui sont grassement payés pour endosser la personnalité de Moriarty, qui ont un rôle à jouer dans le complot ourdi par Ronald Moran. C'est Eder qui, après la transformation, leur a offert pignon sur rue. Vivre dans la peau d'un criminel mort, ça se paye. Cher. Cela leur a procuré une vie de rêve. Dangereuse, mais agréable. Ils sont en contact régulier avec un duo d'égorgeurs. Nous ignorons depuis combien de temps ils se connaissent. Plusieurs années en tout cas. Peut-être les ont-ils introduits auprès d'Eder. Chaque assassinat rapporte à tous un joli pactole. A ceux qui ferrent le gibier, les poussent à étendre leurs affaires en Grande-Bretagne, à ceux qui les exécutent sur le sol anglais. Quatre redoutables associés. Sur un continent lointain, tu as un sadique qui se prend pour Machiavel et croit diriger tout ce petit monde grâce à son argent. Mais qui sert qui ? Qui utilise qui ? A la place d'Eder, je ne serais pas tranquille. Ou alors, il nous manque un élément important.

— Les journaux ! lance Donovan en les tendant à son chef qui déplie le premier.

Un gros titre s'étale à la une du Sun : " _Le retour de Moriarty, un canular bien monté_ ", lit Sherlock par dessus l'épaule de Greg.

Il adresse un clin d'œil à son ami avant de le planter là.

.

.

* * *

.

.


	16. Chapter 16 Les yeux de Juan

.

.

 **Chapitre 16. Les yeux de Juan**

.

.

Graham Road est sous la pluie. Réfugié sur une chaise bancale en un squat miteux, Sherlock domine le jeune prostitué avachi sur un canapé qui a connu des jours meilleurs.

— Tu as bien réussi ton coup. Dans le taxi, j'ai lu l'article en entier. Ton journaliste a parfaitement utilisé les indiscrétions que tu as commises à son profit.

— Cela n'a pas été bien difficile, tu sais, se moque-t-il. C'est un de mes réguliers et il a un faible pour moi. Il a gobé tout ce que je lui ai raconté sans chercher d'où ça venait.

— Ou il a préféré l'ignorer, raille-t-il.

— C'est un brave gars. Et il n'est pas rédacteur de deux grands quotidiens britanniques par hasard. Je n'ai eu qu'à lui indiquer des incohérences, des trucs qui ne collaient pas avec la réalité. Il en a très vite déduit qu'ils s'agissait d'un imposteur. A partir de là, il a demandé lui même à en savoir plus.

La main dans la poche de sa veste, Sherlock tergiverse.

— Ne dépense pas tout d'un coup. Pas question de me faire tes adieux en feu d'artifice, lance-t-il en tendant, avec réticence, une liasse de billets.

Le garçon lève les épaules d'un geste désenchanté. Il forme un rouleau avec l'argent qu'il enserre d'un élastique et le cache dans une boîte à musique posée en évidence sur un guéridon bancal.

— Renonce, Juan. Tu te détruis. Si tu veux, je t'emmène dans une clinique où on te soignera bien. Je sais que ce n'est pas folichon. Je suis passé par là. Ce sera dur mais on en sort.

Si ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il le lui propose, loin de là, c'est la première fois que le camé hésite. Tombé à dix-sept ans dans cette cour des miracles lorsque son père a appris son homosexualité, il y a découvert la drogue. Le moyen de la payer. Et trouvé un compagnon de misère à l'influence plutôt néfaste, de plusieurs années son aîné, mort d'une overdose il y a un an. Juan est celui qui l'émeut le plus parmi ces êtres fragiles et forts à la fois.

— Et après ?

— Après tu construiras ta vie. Tu reprendras tes études ou on te trouvera un emploi. Tu loueras un appartement. Tu rencontreras un mec qui deviendra le tien. Tu as un peu plus de vingt ans, la vie est devant toi. Tout ne se fera pas en un jour, c'est certain. Après tu seras heureux. Enfin. Crois-moi.

— Comme toi avec ton flic ? Tu me fais miroiter ton bonheur, Sherlock ? jette-t-il amer en se cramponnant à son poignet.

— Flic ? Est-ce là ce qui est important ? C'est quelqu'un de bien. Il a vécu le pire et en a fait sa force. (1) Réfléchis. Examine le monde autour de toi. Tu t'imagines junkie dans dix ans crevant seul ici dans la fleur de l'âge, dit-il d'une voix pressante en effleurant du bout des doigts le visage las tourné vers lui. Tu vaux mieux que ça, Juan. Il est temps, fait-il avec tendresse.

L'autre ne répond pas, ne le voit pas.

— Tu peux réussir, fais-moi confiance, ajoute-t-il après un silence qui semble interminable.

.

Le regard angoissé que lui a adressé Juan lorsqu'il l'a laissé dans la chambre blanche qui traînait un parfum de propre et de médicaments l'accompagne au bureau des admissions. Il l'a serré sur lui un long moment avant de refermer la porte sur six mois de souffrance à venir. Il sait ce qu'il va endurer. Il a joué de l'attachement du plus jeune afin de le pousser à accepter. Il se sent coupable tout en sachant qu'il sauve sa vie. Est-ce ce qu'a ressenti Mycroft ? Juan le hait-il en cet instant comme il a détesté son frère ?

Il remplit les papiers nécessaires, signe un engagement de prise en charge des frais de Dimitri Holstein pour une période indéterminée. Un nom de prince déchu qui s'accorde avec le beau visage patricien aux pommettes hautes, aux yeux en amande qui dévoilent l'origine slave de sa mère. Un nouveau nom pour un nouveau départ. Il ne l'abandonne pas, il le met à l'abri de ce que pourrait apprendre Eder. A sa sortie, ils seront là dans le but de l'épauler. Il ne doute pas de l'assentiment de Derek.

Maintenant, il lui faut voir Mycroft. Le fou de la reine menacée.

.

Derek sourit en reposant le second quotidien. The Times et The Sun, appartenant tous les deux au groupe News International, publient chacun un article écrit de la même plume, une fois n'est pas coutume, dénonçant la tentative de mystification dont ont été victimes les millions de téléspectateurs anglais. Tous les détails relevés par Sherlock sont soulignés. Les plus infimes erreurs du faux Moriarty sont mises en exergue. Son accent américain, sa jeunesse qui ne doit rien au bistouri d'un plasticien, son corps grand et massif, ses mains aux doigts courts. Le journaliste a très habilement mis en parallèle deux photographies, l'une de celui qui fut l'ennemi public numéro un, l'autre de l'imposteur. La chirurgie esthétique ne peut pas tout corriger et les différences sont si évidentes qu'il serait bien difficile de les nier. Les autres gazettes devraient rapidement leur emboîter le pas, ainsi que les médias, puis les réseaux sociaux.

Eder a négligé un élément essentiel : le don d'observation de l'unique détective consultant. Celui-ci connaît Moriarty mieux que quiconque. Le criminel a fait une erreur incompréhensible bien peu digne de celui qui se voudrait le successeur de Jim Moriarty. Il ignore comment son homme a réalisé ce tour de force mais les faits sont là. Sherlock a lancé sa contre-offensive.

Il saisit son téléphone et compose un texto.

.

Mycroft incline doucement son verre afin d'admirer la nuance de son Pauillac Mouton-Rotschild 1999. Il hume, un peu poivrée, l'odeur de fruits cuits, de fruits noirs et une plaisante note de clou de girofle.

— Un nectar, conclut-il en y trempant les lèvres.

Sherlock lève les yeux au ciel. Nul commentaire sur ses révélations. Son fou de la reine a tout encaissé sans un battement de cil. N'est-il pas agaçant ?

— Apprécie, Sherlock.

— Mycroft, grogne-t-il dépité.

— Je sais que tu aimes le bon vin, dit ce dernier avec un fin sourire. Ne joue pas les rabat-joie. Comment va mon beau-frère depuis ma visite ?

— Si tu parles de Derek, il se porte à merveille compte tenu des circonstances. Mycroft, le danger n'est pas à prendre à la légère.

— Ce n'est pas le cas. Me lamenter n'y changera rien, n'est-ce pas ? Je vais décider des dispositions nécessaires. Ou plutôt compléter celles déjà prises.

— Bien que Eder tente de retourner la situation à son avantage, il a foiré son attentat sur la personne de Derek. Son pactole s'est envolé très loin, ce qui va lui causer de gros soucis. Après les mises au point qui sont sorties ce matin dans le Sun et le Times, persuader les britanniques de la résurrection de Moriarty va se révéler une gageure. Ce sera un échec de plus. Derek me faisait part hier d'une phrase que Gayden, son mentor, répétait : « _Il faut pousser au maximum la paranoïa de son ennemi_. » Je crois que là, il est mûr. Il est réactif. Très imaginatif également. Il ne va pas tarder à riposter. Je voudrais que tu fasses protéger Maman et Papa. John et sa famille.

— Qu'est-ce que tu ne me dis pas ?

— Outre ses manœuvres politiques, il veut réussir là où Moriarty a échoué. Il veut me briser.

— Te briser ? répète Mycroft après un sursaut.

— Moriarty n'a jamais cru que j'étais sociopathe. C'est pourquoi il a utilisé mon entourage.

— Je sais ça.

— Comme toi d'ailleurs, balance-t-il, amer.

— Sherlock !

— Pas dans le même but, je te l'accorde. Pour toi, il n'y a qu'une bonne manière de vivre, celle que tu désires m'imposer. Tu n'admets pas que je veuille gérer ma vie comme je l'entends. Tu as toujours utilisé mon entourage. Nos parents. John. Tu as essayé avec Derek aussi. J'ai eu beau éloigner tout le monde, tu as profité de la moindre occasion, s'exclame-t-il avec rancœur.

— Tu es mon cadet. Je veille sur toi, rétorque son vis-à-vis d'un ton excédé.

— Bref, ce n'est pas le sujet actuel. Puisque cela a si bien marché avec Moriarty, Eder continue sur sa lancée. Si l'on ajoute à l'équation qu'il est cinglé, sadique et qu'il s'estime être Machiavel, on obtient un cocktail assez détonnant. Et pas mal de victimes, conclut-il tout en jetant un coup d'œil au message qu'il vient de recevoir et qui le fait sourire.

— Autre chose ?

— J'ai besoin d'un jeu complet de vrais papiers pour un de mes irréguliers au nom de Dimitri Holstein, vingt-deux ans. Passeport, sécurité sociale, diplôme. Voilà les renseignements nécessaires et les photos, achève-t-il en posant entre eux une mince enveloppe. Crois-moi, tu dois bien ça à ce gamin. Tu n'en sauras pas plus, précise Sherlock d'un ton bref avant que son aîné le questionne comme il avait l'intention de le faire.

— Derek ?

— C'est un pro. Il est prudent lors des trajets, soupire Sherlock. Il est armé. Il est soit au bureau où la sécurité a été renforcée, soit avec moi.

— Toi ?

— Quoi, moi ? Tu m'as foutu dans de bien pires traquenards. Là, tu t'inquiètes ? Je sais ce que j'ai à faire !

Imperturbable, Mycroft revient à sa pigeonne rôtie.

.

Le Yard bourdonne comme une ruche. Le service de Lestrade n'échappe pas à la règle. Il a effectué une perquisition à la maison de Whitechapel et l'un des jumeaux a été arrêté. Bien entendu, pas celui qui était hier soir sur le petit écran. Ils jouent le jeu et, en apparence, tombent dans le piège tendu par Eder. Il ne faudra pas longtemps à Steve Goover pour apporter un alibi, mais cela permettra au MI5 de truffer le bâtiment de micros, de mettre le téléphone sur écoute, de fouiller son ordinateur portable. Derrière la vitre sans tain, il regarde le sosie de Moriarty qui semble calme. Sûr de lui. Il a un petit air narquois très déplaisant. Donovan et Japper se relayent pour le pousser dans ses derniers retranchements sans aucun succès. Son avocat intervient de loin en loin. Pour justifier sa présence. Pas plus que son client il ne paraît stressé. Il l'étudie. La cinquantaine bien faite. Une réputation de requin du barreau. Il devrait être aux aguets. Mais non. Il s'ennuie. Une seule explication logique : il sait. C'est une nouvelle piste à exploiter. Peut-être est-il l'intermédiaire entre Eder et son équipe. Le maillon manquant.

Il a pressé Greg de demander officiellement des renseignements à Interpol. Les avantages sont multiples. Il couvre son homme et dissimule l'aide du BAU de Quantico. Suite à la note rouge qu'Interpol enverra à Paris, le second frère sera appréhendé en France et aura plus de difficultés à fournir un emploi du temps crédible. En soupçonnant Goover de terrorisme, Greg peut, en cas de besoin, prolonger la garde à vue jusqu'à vingt-huit jours. De quoi user les nerfs du jet-setteur. Mais n'est-il que ça ? Sont-ils assez idiots pour se croire à l'abri ? Il en doute fortement.

.

En vertu de leur amitié, malgré leurs récents accrochages, il a contacté John et lui a proposé de le retrouver à la fermeture de son cabinet au Lock 17, cet endroit qu'il avait aimé lors de sa première sortie avec Derek. Il a accepté de suite. Si la température automnale est encore clémente, la terrasse, elle, n'est pas d'actualité. Il s'installe près de la fenêtre dans le but d'observer l'écluse et le melting-pot sympathique qu'est Camden. Et repérer un éventuel suiveur. Devant une bière blonde, il attend le médecin.

— Sherlock !

— Bonsoir John. Comment vas-tu ? Mary et William ?

— Bien, bien.

Il est embarrassé. John tout pareil. Il accepte un autre verre que va chercher le docteur avec le sien.

— Tu vas enfin m'en révéler plus ? s'enquiert ce dernier en s'asseyant en face de lui.

— Je vais t'en raconter assez pour que tu protèges ta famille.

— Étant donné que je n'ai rien à voir avec ton enquête, je n'en vois pas l'utilité !

Sherlock soupire.

— Le jeune frère de Sebastian Moran s'est mis en tête de réussir là où Moriarty a fait chou blanc. Il souffre de troubles mentaux, il est mégalomane et sadique. Mon entourage est visé et tu as toujours été la cible préférée de Moriarty, résume-t-il.

— Le frère de Moran ? répète John sceptique.

— Connu sous le pseudonyme de Paul Roman Eder, il est un écrivain renommé quoique contesté. Ces livres sont très noirs, gores, malsains. Le sosie américain de Moriarty qui est apparu dimanche soir lors du match de football a été créé de toutes pièces. Les assassinats dont il a parlé font partie d'un plan qu'Eder élabore depuis trois ans. Plan qui ne se déroule pas aussi bien qu'il l'avait espéré.

— Tu n'y es pas étranger, je suppose, raille son ami.

— Dans un premier temps, c'est son ex-femme qui lui a mis des bâtons dans les roues. Il a commis l'erreur de commanditer son exécution et c'est ce qui nous a permis de remonter jusqu'à lui.

— ...

— Lui et ses hommes de main ont à leur actif une bonne dizaine de meurtres. Certaines victimes ont été torturées. Ils ne reculent devant rien. Je dirais même qu'Eder doit y prendre plaisir.

— Tu es sûr de Derek ? Lui aussi est américain. Étrange qu'il soit devenu ton compagnon aussi vite, non ? Par deux fois, les manœuvres de ton criminel à son encontre ont échoué. Bizarre, non ?

Sherlock n'en croit pas ses oreilles. Il en reste un instant sans réaction. C'est tout ce qu'il trouve à dire ? Nulle indignation devant le danger que courent sa femme, son fils ? Juste de mesquines remarques. Il ne reconnaît plus son ami.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend, John ?

— J'essaye d'être réaliste. Tu es aveuglé par tes sentiments.

— Pas un mot de plus. Pas la peine de te rappeler qui il est, hein. Avant toute chose, Derek est mon compagnon, définit-il. Tu es loin d'être objectif, toi-même. J'ai fait le nécessaire pour que dorénavant, vous soyez protégés par les services de Mycroft, mes parents et madame Hudson aussi. C'est pourquoi je voulais te voir. Je...

La venue de Derek l'empêche de terminer cette conversation stupide et de le planter là. Amitié ou pas. Il regrette de devoir en arriver là. Beaucoup. Derek l'embrasse, salue John, avant de le fixer. Il voit sur le visage de son amant pointer l'inquiétude. Pas moyen de lui cacher quoi que ce soit.

— Sherlock ? Que se passe-t-il ? Un problème ?

Son détective est tendu tel la corde d'un arc. Mal à l'aise. Ainsi que Watson. Ils se fusillent du regard. Le silence s'éternise.

— Chéri ? reprend-il plus doucement.

— On s'en va ! jette celui-ci.

— C'est ma faute, intervient le docteur. J'ai posé une question qui a profondément déplu à Sherlock.

— Et pour cause ! s'exclame-t-il.

— Concernant notre relation, devine Derek.

— Je l'ai interrogé sur sa confiance en vous. Il s'apprêtait à se lever et à partir.

— Tu as insinué que Derek participait peut-être au complot d'Eder, s'indigne son compagnon.

— J'envisage toutes les possibilités. Cela pourrait se tenir, débite l'autre en le toisant.

Il ne sait comment réagir à l'insulte. Il a envie de lui foutre son poing sur la figure, tout en sachant que ce n'est ni l'endroit, ni le moment. Il préfère se maîtriser. Un scandale de plus ne leur fera aucun bien. Et puis, c'est l'ami de Sherlock, il lui laissera une chance.

— J'ai réservé au restaurant Gilgamesh. Nous serons en retard. J'attendrai vos excuses, Watson.

Ils sortent aussitôt.

— Merci, lui souffle son chéri. Je ne le reconnais plus mon fidèle Watson, murmure-t-il après un moment de marche silencieuse dans Camden.

— La fidélité. La jalousie... C'est justement là que ça coince. Il avait un ami sociopathe dans la vie duquel il occupait une place primordiale. Une place à part. Il avait réussi à t'émouvoir. Il était unique. Puis, je suis intervenu. Il est envieux de celle que tu m'offres. Tu ne pouvais pas considérer que Mary empiétait sur la tienne puisque tu n'étais pas en couple avec lui. Tu conservais son amitié. Il était désireux de continuer les investigations avec toi. Toi aussi. En un premier temps, tu as été content de la situation. Puis peu à peu, c'est toi qui l'as éloigné. Bien avant moi. Si je comprends tes raisons, lui non. Nos liens sont flous à ses yeux. Je suis ton compagnon, je partage aussi tes recherches et là, j'empiète sur son territoire. Je le spolie. Si tu avais élu un mâle patientant à la maison pendant tes enquêtes comme Pénélope espérait Ulysse, il n'y aurait presque rien trouvé à redire, ironise-t-il.

— Je n'aurais jamais aimé ce genre d'homme, lâche Sherlock avec un haussement d'épaules.

— Je sais. Il lui faut un responsable aux distances que tu as prises. J'en fais un idéal. Il est trop honnête pour en rester là, peut-être vos rapports seront-ils différents. Il réalisera son erreur. Crois-moi, il te reviendra.

Sherlock soupire. Derek caresse sa joue du revers des doigts avant de poser brièvement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Geste de réconfort qui n'a duré que quelques secondes mais n'a pas échappé aux observateurs qui les guettent. Troublé par l'entente qu'il remarque une fois de plus, John Watson relève son col de façon machinale et, les mains dans les poches, reprend sa route vers Mary qu'il aime pareillement. Et vers la vie qu'il a choisie.

.

— Tu es toujours en colère, chuchote Sherlock alors que rentrés à Chelsea après le dîner et une balade dans Camden, ils sont enlacés sur le canapé.

— A ton avis ? ricane Derek. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de me faire maltraiter de cette manière. Et encore moins de le tolérer. Nous n'avions pas besoin d'une esclandre en public et c'est ton ami, tu m'en aurais voulu. Pourtant cela nécessitera du temps... et des excuses, ajoute-t-il fermement.

— J'ai conduit Juan en clinique afin de subir une cure de désintoxication, l'informe-t-il pour changer de sujet. Il y est pour au moins six mois. Je craignais qu'Eder découvre son rôle dans l'histoire des sosies. C'est lui qui, à ma demande, s'est chargé de renseigner le rédacteur du Sun qui est un de ses clients, précise-t-il.

— Tu l'aimes beaucoup, constate Derek.

— Le mettre en sûreté était indispensable. Ne me dis pas que tu es jaloux ?

— Bien sûr que non ! proteste Derek avec énormément de conviction.

Un peu trop. Il l'enlace en riant. La vie sans lui ? Aucun intérêt.

— J'espère parce qu'il nous faudra l'aider à sa sortie autrement il replongera. J'ai vu Mycroft, Greg, John. Il y a encore mes parents. Tu te sens prêt à les visiter ?

— Tu me présentes en tant que quoi ? Ton collègue ? Ton garde du corps ? Ton chauffeur ?

— Tu es mon compagnon, rétorque-t-il placidement malgré la légère agressivité qu'il détermine en sa voix.

— Un peu soudain, non ?

— Je ne les ai plus vus depuis Noël dernier, avoue-t-il. Si Mycroft y va régulièrement, ce n'est pas mon cas. Je les aime, tu sais, mais nous n'avons pas grand chose en commun. Je tiens à leur décrire la situation, ce que ne fera pas mon frère qui les épargnera autant que faire se peut. Les maintenir dans l'ignorance est dangereux. D'autant plus qu'ils habitent près de Brighton, non loin de la villa d'Eder. Jusqu'à la résolution de cette affaire, il faut qu'ils aillent à la résidence de Mycroft qui est une véritable forteresse. Ils y seront chouchoutés par ma belle-sœur Helen qui sera ravie de les accueillir. Elle est très seule. Je ne leur ai jamais rendu de comptes, je ne vais pas commencer à mon âge. Je dois y aller.

— Je t'accompagnerai bien sûr, soupire-t-il d'un air excédé.

— Tu veux qu'on fasse un tour à Hyde Park ? raille Sherlock.

— Lâche-moi, Sherlock !

Il y a des heures que celui-ci s'est réfugié en son palais mental et qu'il ne semble pas vouloir en émerger. Décidément, c'est une journée où rien ne va. Il est très tard et demain il commence tôt. Pourtant, il ne veut pas aller dormir seul. Il l'a cherché, oui. Il était de mauvaise humeur, oui. Pas sans raisons. John et sa vindicte. Qui se permet de soupçonner son honnêteté et de le lui jeter à la figure. Le petit Juan. Ses yeux mouillants lorsqu'il regarde son Sherlock.

Un Sherlock qui peu à peu se livre, raconte ses recherches, explique ses hypothèses. Il doutait que cela arrive. Il le surprend très souvent. Il est parfois ardu de suivre le cheminement de ses déductions. Il avait préparé une réplique à la presse avant de savoir quel serait le coup porté, certain qu'il y en aurait un. De plus en plus, ils forment un tandem efficace. Un couple soudé ?

Connaître sa famille. Dans ces circonstances ? Ont-ils le choix ? Son homme sait qu'il ne l'aurait pas laissé y aller seul. Son homme qui maintenant fait la gueule. Derek le pousse, s'allonge tout contre lui sur l'assise trop étroite du canapé et l'entoure de ses bras. Il niche son visage dans son cou, les boucles sombres et soyeuses caressent son crâne rasé. Il frémit. Ses lèvres butinent la peau pâle, ses mains massent les muscles nerveux.

— Tu es calmé ? interroge Sherlock.

— Oui.

— Bon. Au lit. Tu te lèves tôt ce matin.

.

Graham Road est en émoi. Juan a disparu. Wiggins est injoignable. Rien ne va. Le gros van, made in USA, qui se gare dans un ancien hangar devant les squats attire l'attention des sans-abri, l'individu qui en descend aussi.

— Will ! s'exclame l'un d'entre eux. Tu sais où est Juan ?

— Il a fait un malaise, il est à l'hosto.

Malaise, pour eux, est synonyme d'overdose, de cure de désintoxication. Inutile de créer des jalousies en révélant que Sherlock a tiré le prostitué de la rue et l'a mis en clinique privée à ses frais. Lui-même ne devrait pas être au courant, il ne l'a appris que par hasard en suivant le détective dans le but d'assurer sa sécurité. Ils ne posent pas de questions sur la présence de la fourgonnette qu'ils reconnaissent pourtant. Le contraire serait étonnant, elle n'est pas discrète. Will en interpelle quelques uns. Il a besoin d'eux. Résignés, les autres retournent à leur pénible train-train. Ce sera pour demain. Ou plus tard. Avec Sherlock, il y a toujours des opportunités. Leur tour viendra. Ils ont craint que le flic change la donne. Ce n'est pas le cas. Sherlock travaille de la même façon avec eux. Ils fréquentent tous les deux la salle de sport de Moïra où le métis se révèle jovial et abordable. Il n'est jamais avare de conseils ou de démonstrations pour les adolescents du quartier. Si Sherlock s'en porte garant pourquoi le rejeter ? Ce n'est pas l'avis de tous mais des mécontents il y en a partout. Et, bien qu'ils fassent grand bruit, ils ne font pas la majorité.

.

Contre son dos, les bras autour de sa taille, les mains sous son blouson, Sherlock est assis derrière Derek sur la moto de Will. Depuis qu'ils roulent sur l'autoroute, la 500cc fend le vent qui souffle en bourrasques. Il a diablement froid. Manifestement Sherlock est un habitué de ce genre de transport, il a les bons réflexes qui aident à leur équilibre. Quant à lui, cela lui rappelle sa jeunesse. Il en a fait des virées avec la bande sur le vieux chopper de Freddy.

Il espère que Will a réussi à semer leurs suiveurs avant de parvenir à Hackney. Il connaît Londres comme sa poche. Sherlock et lui se sont rendus dans un restaurant qui possède un parking dans son arrière cour. Will et un acolyte sont sortis une heure plus tard dans le Yukon américain. Une perruque bouclée, le manteau de Sherlock, un métis au crâne rasé, un parka bordé de fourrure et les espions leur ont collé aussitôt aux pneus. Eux ont revêtu une tenue adéquate et emprunté la moto pour aller à Brighton. Pour mettre les Holmes en sûreté, il est essentiel qu'ils ne soient pas épiés.

Après une brève halte dans une aire de services à hauteur de Crawley, il s'arrête enfin devant une coquette villa au numéro 18 d'une rue tranquille à un demi mile de la mer. Sherlock enlève son casque et secoue sa chevelure d'un geste nerveux. Malgré l'écharpe et le col relevé, ses joues et le bout de son nez sont rouges. Cela le fait sourire. Sherlock lui adresse une grimace. Il perçoit le stress qu'engendre cette visite chez son détective.

— Tu es prêt ? lance son chéri.

— Autant que toi, se moque-t-il.

Le regard dédaigneux de Sherlock a le mérite de le faire rire. La porte s'ouvre sur un homme d'un certain âge à la tête couronnée de blanc. Il ne semble pas surpris et s'efface pour les laisser entrer. Il retrouve dans les yeux de la dame qui les attend à l'entrée du salon, avec lui semble-t-il inquiétude, ceux de son amour. Sherlock l'embrasse avec la tendresse d'un fils aimant.

— Bonjour, maman. Viens ici, Derek, que je te présente avec toute la solennité nécessaire. Maman, Papa : mon compagnon.

Il y a en sa voix une fierté qu'il n'espérait pas. Du défi aussi. La stupéfaction qu'il lit sur le visage de la mère le paralyse un instant. La main de Sherlock le pousse vers elle.

— Tu as l'air plus impressionné là que devant tes explosifs, raille-t-il avec un de ses sourires en coin qui le rendent chèvre.

Il en perd encore plus ses moyens.

— Madame, Monsieur, les salue-t-il emprunté.

Les mains de Sherlock serrent ses épaules doucement pour l'encourager tandis qu'il tend la main vers eux.

— Si je m'attendais à ça, constate le père calmement. Qui êtes vous ?

— Derek Morgan. Je suis américain. J'ai quarante quatre ans. Profileur au FBI, spécialisé en terrorisme et explosifs. Je suis à Londres le superviseur d'Interpol. Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit le plus important, termine-t-il en fixant son amant. Je crois que ce sont les sentiments que j'éprouve envers Sherlock.

Ils sont deux adolescents qui font leur coming out. Pathétique. Il envoie un sourire à Sherlock qui lui est retourné avec en plus une expression de tendre complicité.

— Et motard ?

— Non. C'est pour ne pas être suivi, avoue Sherlock.

— Allons discuter autour d'un bon thé, déclare madame Holmes après avoir levé les yeux au ciel.

— C'est pour ça la camionnette du MI5 devant la maison ? Le même van depuis trois jours et dont les occupants vont se chercher des sandwichs et des boissons quelques rues plus loin. Très discret, bougonne le patriarche. On pourrait s'attendre à un peu plus de professionnalisme. Dans quoi vous êtes vous une nouvelle fois fourrés ton frère et toi ? Moriarty, disent les actualités... Toi aussi je suppose ! l'apostrophe le père.

Ils sont des adolescents turbulents qui se font disputer. Il se sent ramené à l'enfance et commence à comprendre d'où provient le conflit avec son Sherlock si indépendant. Si conscient de sa valeur. De sa supériorité même.

— Oui et non.

Sherlock résume l'affaire. Il dépeint Edler, sa soif de vengeance, son sadisme, son envie de le briser. Il les met en garde, il se servira de son entourage afin de l'atteindre.

— Voilà. Je voudrais que vous alliez à Dulwich jusqu'à la résolution de l'enquête et l'arrestation de cette bande.

— J'aime beaucoup Helen, tu le sais, grommelle le paternel mais être obligé d'appeler une bonne pour mettre mes pantoufles ou m'apporter ma pipe m'ennuie profondément. J'ai le sentiment d'être impotent. Quant à une vie de reclus, c'est hors de question.

Tout compte fait le père et le fils se ressemblent plus qu'ils ne l'imaginent, pense-t-il.

— Avoue que c'est une jolie prison, ironise Sherlock. Un parc immense, une habitation luxueuse où vous avez votre chambre, une salle de bain et un salon particuliers. Un cuisinier que ne désavouerait pas un grand hôtel. Sans parler du jardin d'hiver où tu adores passer de nombreuses heures. Pas de quoi se lamenter, je crois.

— Oui, cela ne m'empêche pas de...

Lassé de la vaine discussion, il observe depuis un moment le cottage presque en face de chez les Holmes. Légèrement sur la droite. Quelque chose l'intrigue. Il y a dans la pelouse, négligée depuis un certain temps, une pancarte « A vendre ». Elle semble inhabitée. L'absence de rideaux aux fenêtres, la boîte aux lettres qui déborde, le manque d'entretien confirment cette théorie. Pourtant...

— Sherlock ! Viens voir.

— C'était la villa des Trames. Lui est décédé il y a environ un an, elle est en maison de repos à Weymouth. Le bâtiment est à acheter depuis huit mois. Le prix en est tellement exorbitant que les personnes intéressées fuient dès celui-ci connu. Et Grace ne veut pas diminuer, les renseigne la mère de Sherlock. Elle sera déserte encore longtemps.

— Elle ne l'est pas, affirme Derek. Regarde sur le côté gauche, la fenêtre du fond. Parfois, on voit un éclair de lumière fuser. Le soleil couchant se reflète sur un écran de téléphone, d'un ordinateur portable ou peut-être la lentille d'une longue vue. Ce qui expliquerait que, selon l'endroit observé, le reflet soit intermittent. Impossible d'en apercevoir plus. Vide, elle ne l'est pas.

— Ils sont déjà là, murmure son homme.

.

.

* * *

.

.

(1). Une petite explication pour ceux qui ne suivent pas la série "Esprits criminels". À l'âge de dix ans, Derek a vu son père, un officier de police, se faire tirer dessus. Après sa mort, Derek commence à fréquenter les membres d'un gang plus âgés que lui et a dès lors de nombreux ennuis avec la police, ce qui lui vaut un dossier criminel pour mineurs. Un coordinateur d'un centre de jeunesse local, Carl Buford le prend sous son aile et devient un père de substitution pour Derek. Il l'aide à poursuivre ses études universitaires en l'entraînant au football pour qu'il décroche une bourse il use de ses relations pour faire sceller son casier judiciaire par un juge.

Des années plus tard, son passé revient le hanter lorsqu'il se fait arrêter par la police de Chicago pour le meurtre du jeune homme non identifié et de deux autres. Le chef de l'équipe (qui a arrêté de nombreuses fois Derek lorsqu'il était adolescent) pense qu'il est coupable, il a utilisé le profil d'un Agent du FBI fait par Jason Gideon pour soutenir son hypothèse. Pensant que Derek a été encadré par le vrai meurtrier, son équipe du FBI fait des recherches sur son passé (ce que Garcia rechigne à faire) pour prouver son innocence. Ils découvrent que l'homme en question est Carl Buford et qu'il était ami avec le chef de la police de Chicago. Lorsque Hotch demande à Derek ce qui s'est passé avec Carl, Derek lui dit de ne pas insister. Plus tard, Derek confronte Carl et ce dernier commence par nier tout ce qu'il s'est passé entre eux. Refusant de le laisser s'en tirer et regrettant d'avoir gardé le silence lorsqu'il était plus jeune, Derek force Carl à admettre qu'il abusait sexuellement de lui ainsi que d'autres jeunes du quartier. On apprend alors qu'il a commis plusieurs homicides afin d'empêcher ses victimes de parler des viols qu'elles subissaient. Lorsqu'il avoue tout, la police de Chicago entend sa confession et l'embarque. Carl lui demande son aide mais Derek lui lance « Allez en enfer ».

.

.

* * *

.

.


End file.
